


Give Me Love

by PaperCities



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: :), ;), Absent Parents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Abuse, Hiding in Plain Sight, Hinata and Kageyama cuteness warning!, Implied Sexual Content, Kiyoko-san's bras may appear, Losing weight, M/M, Multi, Poor unsuspecting Daichi, ROLLING THUNDER!, Rough Sex, SWEET SWEET ASAHI!, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Tension, Suga sadness, Them boys will be boys, Truth or Dare, Tsukishima is oddly nice to Yami, Vomiting, tension in family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 66,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperCities/pseuds/PaperCities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To any other player, Suga was just another backup setter, however, Daichi seems to see beyond his mask. What is Suga hiding and what happens if the one person he wishes to never find out is the one who brings down his walls?<br/>Every piece coming together may lead to more than just conflict as Suga finds himself standing in the center of a Cupid's game, arrows directed at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions and Minor Disasters

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HEY HEY! HAPPY NEW YEAR, I know this is said a month too late, but whatevers XD ! I hope you all enjoy this crappy piece of writing I came up with during classes! I realized that there are not as many Suga X Daichi fics out there, and they're such a lovely couple, so I decided to write my own. Just a quick note, anyone who will be triggered by sexual abuse and tension should probably not read further. This fic is kinda dark. Questions, comments, concerns, suggestions? Feel free to contact me :D Happy Spiking!

Give Me Love  
Sawamura Daichi and Koushi Sugawara

Chapter One

4:57 AM

The autumn wind was cool on Suga’s skin, the breeze finding its way into his t- shirt. He blew out a puff of air. The smell of nicotine wafted around him in a cloud.

Did his parents care that he smoked? Probably not.

Were they ever home to know that he did? No.

The only person who could care, or even suspect, would be _him_ , yet, he didn’t.

He felt a warmth encircle him from behind.

“Hey, sexy.”

It had been dark at the club when the stranger kissed him, and Suga admits that drinking a few shots had also not been a good idea. How they had ended up in Suga’s house was way beyond him now.

“Hey,” Suga felt himself being pulled around and pressed against the railing.

“You know, as young as you are, smoking’s only going to ruin you,” hot wet kisses are trailed down his neck.

“I know,” he replied, once again breathing in a disgusting lungful of smoke. He didn’t even know why he did this to himself. Maybe this addiction was a way of trying to get over his addiction of  _him_.

The man kissed him then, with fervor, but Suga could only feel guilt, no passion in his kisses. Here he was with a perfect guy, one that most people would kill for, handsome and rich; yet, Suga couldn’t have him.

He had only a second to glance at the clock. Oh well, another round wouldn’t take too long anyways. He was picked up and shoved against the wall, his legs spreading over the man’s waist.

 

XXX

 

9:44 AM

“Suga!” it was Asahi. He watched as the taller boy ran to him, with a dazzling smile on his face.

“Hey, Asahi,” Suga returned the smile with an even brighter one.

Asahi straightened and bent down to catch his breath.

“Daichi wants to us to meet him on the roof during lunch,” he announced a moment later.

Suga’s heart lurched at the name, but he merely smiled. He could- no, _would_ \- control his body.

“Sure, no prob! You know, you didn’t have to run to tell me, we have phones for a reason,” Suga pointed out with a chuckle as Asahi turned bright red.

“Oh! Did Hinata tell you?” Asahi suddenly seemed excited.

“About what?”

Suga pressed the button on the vending machine for peach juice, and he watched the cartoon tumble down the machine to the opening at the bottom.

“His parents invited the team to dinner this Saturday!” Asahi whooped and a few third year passerby’s glanced at him with odd expressions. Suga stabbed the straw into the box and took a tentative sip. “For barbeque!”

Suga’s eyes widened, as he barely refrained from spitting out his juice. “Barbeque?!”

It was unusual to see two usually calm seniors jumping and doing a funny jig, but that’s exactly what everyone saw of Suga and Asahi.

 

XXX

 

11:23 AM

As fourth period class was ending, Suga felt an odd burning sensation in his chest.

Heartburn? How? He didn’t even eat too much for breakfast, only an apple, actually.

He clutched his stomach as a sudden wave of nausea passed over him.

A shock of pain ran up his backside. What the? It can’t be… He always took precaution to prepare and lube himself… could it be? Perhaps he rushed himself this morning.

Oh god, practice is SO going to suck.

He groaned softly and rested his head in the crook of his arm, his free hand clutching to his school uniform.

He felt a soft tap on his shoulder as he found Kiyoko giving him a worried look, her eyebrows creased.

He decided to shoot her one of his signature smiles.

Hopefully she took it as an _I’m totally fine, don’t worry look_ and not a _my body’s killing me because I insist on being laid every night by strangers_ look.

She must have taken it as the first look, because her shoulders relaxed slightly and turned back to the lecture.

 

XXX

 

12:27 PM

Suga smiled as the ever blowing wind released its full power on them on the rooftop.

He sat back, eating a pineapple pastry, or at least, pretending to eat it so Daichi wouldn’t be worried.

The raven and Asahi, meanwhile, were discussing a new volleyball “theory” that Noya had conjured up during last night’s practice.

“I refuse to use ‘charred enemies’ as the name! Of course Noya would choose something as random as that,” Daichi was pressing as Asahi burst out laughing.

Suga took that moment to wince at the growing pain of his back and waist, and, of course, because the fates loved him so much, they made Daichi turn to him that exact second.

He watched as Daichi faltered on his words, torn between asking him the trailed sentence or asking him if he was alright.

Suga really knew him too well.

“Suga, what do you think? Should we use the name?” Daichi asked, rather obvious he was trying to cover something. He also sent a glare at him that meant all too well: _I’ll talk to you later, and I don't want to hear you're fine!_

“You know what? I totally agree with you! We should definitely use something different,” Suga said with a mock stern face before saying, “How about ROLLING THUNDER??!!”

Daichi face palmed as Asahi fell to the concrete, holding his stomach, laughing.

Suga laughed as well, slamming his palm onto the floor, trying to feel some sympathy for Daichi’s part, but to no avail.

“Why am I still your guys’ friend?” Daichi managed, weakly.

Suga and Asahi shared mirror Cheshire cat grins before they leaped onto him, hugging and shouting, “CAUSE YOU LOOOVE US!”

Suga tried to cover up his tears of bitterness as tears of laughter.

 

XXX

 

3:30 PM

The end of seventh period drove the wave of students rushing to the front gates.

The winter was just around the corner, and students had begun to dress warmer with fleece socks and thermal jackets.

Suga was beginning to feel a chill as he left his homeroom class.

He hoped the others brought warmer jackets, since most of them walked home after practice.

He also hoped the others had started planning on buying Yamaguchi a birthday present; after all, there was only a couple days left. He had already bought him a wrist wrap, since he heard Yamaguchi complaining of wrist pain a few weeks ago.

He shivered as he walked to the gym, his knees suddenly weak, and palms sweaty.

He had to take some medicine when he got home; his back was seriously killing him.

Out of nowhere, a large jacket landed on his head, engulfing him in a scent of musk and mint.

“Wha-?” he began.

“Drop it, you’re shivering, I… I can’t have an important player getting sick before a match,” Daichi’s body heat was intense, next to Suga’s cold frame.

Suga’s hands took a side of the jacket, pulling it closer onto him. He could literally get drunk on this scent.

Daichi’s eyes were piercing as he scanned his eyes over Suga’s body, as if that would help him pinpoint the source of his pain.

Suga tried to walk normally, knees quivering with the effort. Finally, Daichi gave up.

“Tell me where it hurts, Suga,” he asked, quietly, almost pleadingly.

Suga glanced at him, watching as Daichi’s hands clenched and unclenched at his sides, a nervous habit that Suga knew all too well.

A light snow was beginning to fall, and Suga shivered.

“It’s nothing, I must have hit a nerve or something this morning,” he looked down, not wanting to face Daichi’s eyes.

“Koushi.” Suga stopped walking, stopped breathing.

Daichi was concerned, worried even, but Suga couldn’t tell him, or everything they had built up for years would come crashing down.

“Daichi, please, it’s nothing, don’t worry about me,” Suga muttered.

Daichi sighed, and then stepped in front of him, using a finger to lift up Suga’s head. Suga had no choice but to look at him.

“How can I not worry about you?” Daichi’s voice was odd, his expression tender. “You’re my closest friend, Koushi.”

Suga’s heartbeat was pounding, as his face flushed. He looked up at Daichi under long eyelashes dusted with snow. He opened his mouth to—

“Oi! What are you guys doing? Get off the middle of the road!” Tanaka shoved them aside. Noya and Asahi eyed them with confused, yet knowing, expressions.

Oh shit, how awkward it must be to see their captain holding Suga’s face under a snowy sky.

He didn’t have long to dwell on it, however, because a moment later, Suga felt a sting, as Tanaka elbowed him in the side.

He fell, not surprisingly, onto Daichi, who held onto him tightly.

“Tanaka!” Daichi barked at the second year. “Don’t shove your teammates around, especially if he’s a captain!”

Most people would have been intimidated by Daichi, but Tanaka only laughed and replied with, “OHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! My bad, I forgot how precious Suga- san was to you!”

The trio burst out laughing and Daichi, blushing, shoved them all into the gym.

 

XXX

 

5:47 PM

“Kageyama! We need a setter who doesn’t miscalculate! Switch with Suga until you can get that into your head!” Ukai yelled from the sidelines.

Kageyama’s fists clenched as he nodded and trudged towards Suga, who was standing off the court.

He patted Kageyama on the back and whispered a few praises before he stepped into position to play.

Shocks of pain coursed through his body, but he passed it off with a smile and encouragement to his team.

Tanaka served and was blocked by Tsukishima, who hit it directly at Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi passed it to Suga, who threw the ball up to Hinata.

“Hinata!” he called.

“Yeah!” Hinata hit the ball over and down. Tsukishima missed by a millimeter.

They scored.

Suga turned his back and winced, hoping to any deity that none of his teammates caught it.

Daichi better not have. Suga swore, if Daichi ever saw him show weakness again, he’d so—

He was subconsciously aware of a voice calling out his name, before everything went black, his ears buzzing.

 

XXX

 

6:03 PM

There was a wet cloth dabbing at his forehead and neck, and soft hands on his cheek.

“…ey…oming… aroun…!” the person was shifting, and Suga resisted the urge to whine.

“…san…uga-san… Suga-san!” Hinata’s voice……

Suga opened his eyes.

He had his head on Asahi’s lap, the team coming over to make a circle around them.

“Hey! Make room, he needs to breath!” Ukai said, pushing them all a foot back.

Suga pushed himself up, only to cry out in agony, his brows scrunching, and eyes closing.

Noya rushed forward, half sobbing.

“I’m sorry, Suga-san! I didn’t mean to hit you on the head, I’m so sorry! Are you hurting? Do you need anything? I’m so so sorry!” he gushed, tears building up in his large brown eyes.

Suga managed a soft chuckle, and he laid a hand on Noya’s head.

“No, it’s alright, Noya, don’t fret. Just a little pain,” Suga tried to bluff by getting up. He dug his nails into his palms to drown out the back pains. “We should continue with the game.”

Daichi stepped forward and shook his head.

“Suga, just stay put. There’s no way I’m going to let you play in that condition,” he said, and Suga’s heart sunk.

It must have showed on his face because a moment later, Daichi hurriedly said, “Besides, there’s only like half an hour of practice left. You can join in tomorrow, when you feel better.”

Suga looked down and nodded. He heard Hinata, Tanaka, and Asahi telling him it was entirely all right and for him to not stress about one practice.

 

XXX

 

6:42 PM

They finished changing and just as Yamaguchi and Tsukishima opened the double doors to take their leave, a deafening crash of thunder sounded, taking them all off guard.

Asahi let out a small shriek that sent the two second years sprawled on the floors, giggling.

Ennoshita peeked outside, only to have snow flying into the glossed floor.

“Flash blizzard?” Kageyama asked from the changing room, emerging a second later, dressed in a warm winter coat.

Somebody dressed well, Suga thought, still wrapped in Daichi’s larger maroon jacket.

He watched as Kageyama walked over to Hinata and opened his coat for Hinata to crawl into.

Suga had to smile, they really were too cute.

“Yeah, flash blizzard,” Noya looked a bit depressed.

“Aw, man! How am I gonna get home?” They heard Hinata sink to the gym floor, pulling Tobio with him.

As Suga peered out the windows again, Daichi pressed away on his phone, attempting to call someone.

A moment later, Daichi put down his phone.

“It’s no use,” he said with a defeated sigh.

“What isn’t?” Kiyoko asked, releasing her hair from her pony tail.

Tanaka and Noya busied themselves taking pictures of her.

“The lines are all down, so there’s no connection what-so-ever. Don’t be expecting any calls,” Daichi frowned. “How are we going to get you guys home? Your parents are going to worry.”

Suga refrained from snorting.

As if his parents would realize that he was gone, they’d probably not even notice if he was gone for a week.

On the other hand, Tanaka, Hinata, and Yamaguchi all groaned in unison.

Lucky them, Suga had to admit, he was kind of jealous of their families.

Ukai, meanwhile, silently brought out a box of steamed pork buns.

The smell was what caught the boys’ attention.

Suga could literally see their eyes widen and mouths water. They all lunged at Ukai.

“Sensei! Thank you for the food!” they cried in chorus.

Takeda laughed as the boys dug into the pork buns. “It was Daichi’s idea, actually.”

Suga sat down, a bit further than normal, and took out a textbook to study.

Better to read than to do nothing, right?

A round white thing obscured his vision.

He focused in on it and realized that it was a pork bun.

He looked up.

Daichi was squatting next to him, a wide smile on his face.

Suga had to remember how to breathe normally.

He knew that smile; it was the one that Daichi reserved for him, and only for Suga alone.

“You should eat something, we might be stuck in here for a while,” he said.

Suga hesitated, but accepted the bun, and gingerly took a small bite.

The pork was still hot, but cool enough to eat.

Of course, as always, it was delicious, after all, Daichi always cooked for himself. Combine that with Ukai’s culinary talent and kitchen masterpieces were just waiting to be made.

Daichi sat next to him and they watched the others eat furiously.


	2. Truth or Dare and Some Stupid Morning Crazies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Karasuno boys play some Truth or Dare and wake up for another adventure.

Chapter Two

 

9:22 PM

 

Almost two and a half hours later, they were all bored out of their minds.

They played an extra hour of volleyball, but couldn’t continue due to the fact that the lights decided to blackout.

Now, they were sitting in a circle, a few bright emergency lights in the center, lighting up much of the gym. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Daichi were busy studying for exams; while Suga, who finished all his assignments, was watching Hinata teach Kageyama how to play “Patty Cakes”.

Noya and Tanaka sat furthest from the group, engaged in a suspicious conversation that had them laughing rather loudly at some point.

The rest of them were all either chatting or playing childish games.

They had finished all the pork buns and Suga had brought out a large box of licorice for them to snack on.

Out of nowhere, Tanaka and Noya approached Daichi and Suga, twin grins on their faces.

“Hey, hey, Captains,” they said loud enough for everyone to hear. “I know a game we could ALL play to pass time.”

Daichi looked up, unimpressed, he knew their tricks.

“You better not be suggesting Strip or—,” Daichi was cut off by Tanaka’s gawking laughter.

“No, man! Not that game!” Noya smirked.

Then they both exclaimed, “Truth or Dare!”

Daichi’s horrified expression was enough to make the entire team begging to play the scandalous game.

Suga smiled, knowing exactly why Daichi was so afraid of ‘Truth or Dare’. Last year had been fun, though Tanaka and Noya were quite brutal on the questions and dares. They’d even made Daichi—

“NO!”Daichi practically yelled, eyes wide and scared. The others erupted.

“WHYYYYY? We wanna play!” Hinata whined as Kageyama looked pleadingly at Daichi.

Even Tsukishima looked amused as Yamaguchi clung onto Daichi’s arm, swaying back and forth.

Daichi’s right eye twitched, and Suga sighed, resting a hand on Daichi’s arm.

“Perhaps we should let them play this once; after all, it may be their only chance,” Suga gave him a signature smile. “Besides, how bad can it go? I’m sure Tanaka will go easy on them.”

Suga turned to the second years with a darker, sinister smile. Tanaka stiffened, and Daichi’s sigh told them that Suga had convinced him.

The team gave Suga bright smiles as thanks.

“Alright! Geez! Everybody, sit closer, we’re playing Truth or Dare!” Daichi announced a moment later.

The others whooped and surged forward, sitting so tightly, everyone’s knees touched. Ukai, Yachi, Takeda, and Kiyoko watched them from a cautious distance.

“Who starts?” Kageyama asked.

Tsukishima smirked and adjusted his glasses. “Oh? Looks like we’ve finally found something the king actually enjoys.”

  
Kageyama looked ready to smack the smile off his face, but Hinata intervened by putting a hand on Kageyama’s thigh, causing the taller boy to flush and turn away.

“It’s only fair if Tanaka or Noya starts since they came up with the idea,” Yamaguchi said, is head resting on Tsukishima’s shoulder.

Suga nodded encouragingly winking at Yamaguchi. His back was now more of a bother than anything since Asahi had given him a pain reliever.

“Ok! Captain, Truth or Dare?” Tanaka asked, pointing at Daichi, who merely rolled his eyes.

“Truth,” he answered. Tanaka smiled daringly.

“Aww~! Captain’s too shy to take a dare!”

Daichi shot him a playful glare. “Just ask your question, Tanaka.”

The second year pretended to think, his finger tapping his chin, though they all knew he had already come up with a ton of questions. “Ok, then, who is your favorite person here?”

Followed by, “Besides Suga-san, of course.”

Daichi was silent before replying. “Kiyoko then,” he answered casually, and Noya could be heard grinding his teeth.

Tanaka makes a face.

Daichi sends him a fake glare.

“Tsukishima, truth or dare?” Daichi turned towards their tallest member.

“Dare,” Tsuki turned to Yamaguchi with a wink.

“Then I dare you to give Asahi a hug for the next three rounds.” Leave it up for Daichi to give such an innocent dare.

Tsukishima hesitantly obliged and Asahi chuckled at his barely there hug. Yamaguchi whined quietly and ended up hugging the both of them just for the hell of it.

Next, Tsukishima looked Kageyama straight in the eye.

“Truth or dare?”

Kageyama locked eyes with him in a stare down as he contemplated.

“Truth.”

Tsukishima flashed him an evil smile. “Can you picture sex with Hinata? If not, why?”

The third years spluttered, and Daichi looked like he wanted to intercede, but Kageyama answered before that happened.

“Yes, I can picture it,” he said, straight-faced as Hinata blushed and buried his face in Suga’s sweater.

Suga laughed with the others, partly in surprise, partly in shock.

Kageyama glanced at Noya.

“Hey, Noya- san, truth or dare?”

Tanaka wiggled his eyebrows at Noya.

The smaller boy sat straighter and said, “Dare.”

“I dare you to flatten your hair and talk in a girly voice for the rest of the game,” Kageyama said, rather smugly.

“OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” Tanaka taunted, his grin earsplitting.

“BRUTAL!” the entire team called out, punching Kageyama and Noya.

Noya, meanwhile, found a comb and had flattened his spiky hair into something much sleeker. He lost about two inches of his height. 

He sat quietly, trying not to talk.

“Hey, Noya-chan, say something!” Ukai called over, looking amused.

Noya glared at everyone as he said, “Something,” in an unusually high voice.

Even Daichi had to join in with the laughter, for Noya’s imitation of a girl’s voice was perfection at its finest.

Suga caught Asahi patting Noya’s back with a red face.

Then, Noya turned on him.

“Suga, truth or dare?” he asked, winching at his “own” voice. In the corner of his eye, he saw Tsukishima letting go of Asahi, instead clinging onto Yamaguchi.

Suga smiled, “Truth.”

Noya had the Cheshire cat smirk.

“Tell me about your first kiss.”

Suga blinked.

He guessed he should have seen it coming, but his first kiss….. had been with him…. How could he….

The team, even Kiyoko and Ukai, looked at him with curiosity.

“Wait, you have been kissed before right?” Hinata asked.

Suga nodded. “It’s just…”

He felt Daichi place a warm hand on his shoulder.

Suga found that he couldn’t look at him in the eye.

“If you’re uncomfortable telling, we won’t force you to.”

Oh, god, if Daichi ever found out about that, about Suga’s nightlife, what would he do? How would he take it? Respond to it?

“No, everyone else did what they had to, I can’t be the only one who doesn’t ,” he finally answered.

Taking a deep breath, he said, “It was during my first year of Junior High. I met him outside of school, and we ended up keeping contact. He kissed me on a night out.”

It wasn’t entirely false, but he had met him at a café, had kissed when they gone out together.

Suga remembers hands on him, his chest and thighs.

He remembers his first taste of pleasure and pain.

The kisses that left wet marks on his neck and stomach.

And those nights, succumbing into the mist of everything, the sensations and touches, and the need to forget him.

A shiver ran down his spine.

The others all wiggled their eyebrows at each other, and Daichi was suddenly very interested in the gloss floor. Suga forced himself to give them a wink and smile.

“Yamaguchi, truth or dare?”

XXX

 

11:45 PM

 

Daichi had ordered them to go to sleep after peeking out the windows once more, only to find the snow piling in massive heaps outside.

The blizzard did not looke to be calming any time soon, so they concluded that they’d just spend the night.

A chill could be felt, now that they had all calmed somewhat after their game that left them flushed and bothered.

  
Daichi and Asahi had searched around the gym for extra towels to cover the first and second years as they slept.

Suga had asked them to sleep closer to each other in order to preserve body heat.

Kageyama and Tsukishima had a stand down as they both debated sleeping next to each other or letting their crushes sleep next to the other.

In the end, Hinata and Yamaguchi cuddled together as Tsuki and Kageyama pressed to their backs.

Tanaka, Noya, and Asahi laid side by side, as Ukai, Takeda, Kiyoko, and Yachi slept a little gap away from the boys.

Daichi and Suga leaned against the wall, pulling a few extra towels around their necks.

  
Suga had walked around, making sure each person had at least one towel to cover themselves.

 

XXX

 

3:13 AM

 

Suga awoke to Daichi giving him the softest shake, Daichi telling him, “It’s just a dream, you’re okay, you’re safe.”

He becomes aware that he and Daichi were lying on the ground, Daichi’s arm around his waist and under his head.

Suga felt cold, but when he reached up to brush a strand of hair from his face, he realizes that he's sweating.

He looks up at Daichi, who was staring at him with a look of concern and sadness.

“Are you alright?” his breath is soft on Suga’s cheek.

“Yeah,” Suga managed to croak out, his throat feeling like sandpaper. “Just a nightmare.”

Thank the heavens; Daich was not one to pry.

Instead, his hand came up to rest on Suga’s cheek and his thumb brushed the flesh in a soothing manner.

They heard the storm howling outside, as the others continued to sleep peacefully, wrapped around each other.

Tsukishima and Kageyama had somehow crawled over their partners and now lay with their legs entangled.

Suga could almost hear the argument that would arise in the morning.

Hinata had his arms around Tanaka, who was clinging onto Kiyoko.

Noya and Ennoshita were grabbing Yamaguchi by both arms as Ukai and Takeda slept closely off to another side.

Luckily, they were all warm and the body heat radiating off the youngsters made Suga and Daichi’s corner quite toasty.

It seemed as if someone had moved the gym rugs to form an arc from one side of the wall to the other, to isolate the corner they occupied.

It was good, of course, because it trapped their body heat and so they slept warmly.

Suga’s back hurt again, probably from sleeping on the gym floor, but he turned back to Daichi with a soft smile.

Daichi wet his lips with a flick of his tongue, and, oh, how Suga wanted to taste those lips.

It wouldn’t be difficult; their lips were only inches apart.

He decided against it, it would only make this more confusing between them, and he would rather jump in front of a train than ruin their hard fought friendship.

Daichi, however, pressed a kiss to the crown of his head and murmured a hushed, “Go back to sleep, Koushi.”

Suga’s heart pounded, this is going to be a long night.

 

XXX

 

8:15 AM

 

When Suga opened his eyes, he was startled by five pairs of eyes looking down at him.

He leaped up from something soft and pressed against the wall.

Hinata laughed and handed him a glass of water.

Suga took it gratefully and took a large gulp.

Wait.

A GLASS of water?

He looked around and realized that they were no longer in the gym.

Instead, they stood in a room, a clean and spacious one.

He turned to Daichi in confusion.

“Kageyama got a hold of his parents at around six, so they drove over to pick us up,” he explained. “We didn’t want to wake you, not that you could be woken at all, so… we’re in Kageyama’s room.”

That explained the soft thing under him. Kageyama’s bed.

“Oh… ok,” he felt lightheaded.

“Suga-san! You’re phone was ringing so we picked up, thinking it was your mom,” Yamaguchi handed his phone over, and Suga frowned when he saw the messages. “It was a man named….Satoshi, do you know him? He said he knew you.”

Suga felt suddenly nauseous.

Of course he would call again, they had fucked after all.

He noticed that Yamaguchi was still looking at him expectantly, so he nodded.

“Yeah, he’s a…. family friend. Thank you,” he lied, trying to smile. He noticed Daichi looking curiously at him as he scrolled through the messages.

_9:25 PM Yesterday: Hey, baby, where are you? You’re not answering my calls._

_10:50 PM Yesterday: Are you ignoring me? Did I do something wrong?_

_1:21 AM Today: Don’t tell me you’re stuck in the storm. Do you need a lift? Where are you?_

_7:03 AM Today: Are you okay? Did you get home safely?_

_7:47 AM Today: 2 missed calls_

He resists the urge to throw his phone across the room.

He takes a deep breath, smiles, pockets his phone, and looks to Kageyama.

“May I use your restroom to freshen up?” he asks, smiling sweetly, making his voice silky.

Kageyama blinks and points down the hall.

Suga plops off the bed and bee-lines through his teammates to the bathroom.

He catches sight of himself in the mirror, a mess of silver blonde hair, glassy brown eyes that were framed with long ridiculous lashes, and hideous pale skin.

He hated his reflection, hated his light freckles, his lanky fingers, his awkward frame.

He remembers the game of Truth or Dare when Hinata was asked who the prettiest member on the team was, and he responded with, “Suga, of course!”

Gods above, what did they see in him?

Why had they all agreed with Hinata?

Suga was disgusting, why couldn’t they see that?

Scowling at himself, he brushed his teeth with one of the extra toothbrushes set out and labeled for him.

He splashed water on his face and ran a hand through his hair, trying to flatten it best he could.

Then he looked at himself a last time, and forced a smile that looked real enough.

He headed out and found them all up and dressing in casual clothes.

“Are you guys leaving?” he asked.

Hinata smiled brightly. “It’s Saturday and we all finished homework last night, so we wanted to go check out that festival downtown.”

Suga raises his eyebrows.

He had been wanting to go to the festival for a while now, and who better to go with than his beloved volleyball team.

“Good idea! Just let me get changed,” he reached for his duffel bag that contained his faded skinny jeans, white t-shirt, cream cashmere button sweater, and a fluffy aquamarine scarf.

He changed fast, trying to show as little skin as possible, in fear of the hickeys to show in his pale skin.

Daichi chuckled at his speed and Suga thought he looked quite stunning in a navy dress jacket over a black sweater and jeans.

He handed Suga his sneakers and headed off to check on the others downstairs.

Suga tied up his sneakers and smiled to Kageyama, who had held the door for him.

They said their ‘farewell’s’ and ‘thank you’s’ to Kageyama’s parents.

 

XXX

 

9:23 AM

 

If Tanaka hadn’t asked for breakfast along the way, they would have made it to the festival faster, but they had to stop at a pancake house.

Hinata, who looked absolutely adorable in an oversized powder pink jacket, and Kageyama, in a green turtleneck sweater, had ordered so much food, they had to share with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

Suga had settled for a chili and sausage omelet, while Daichi ordered the blueberry and molasses crepes.

 

XXX

 

10:09 AM

 

After they finished their breakfast, they were back on the road, with Daichi driving and Suga reading the map.

They heard Tsukishima and Noya engaged in an argument about whether or not Suga and Daichi could take care of children in the future.

Tanaka, Kageyama, and Ennoshita roared when they lost at a new card game called “Exploding Kittens”.

Yamaguchi, Asahi, and Hinata were bent over Yamaguchi’s phone watching an episode of Free! Iwatobi, because boys will be boys. 

Unfortunately, Kiyoko, Ukai, Takeda, and Yachi headed to their own activities that day, and left Suga and Daichi to take care of the animals- er, _children_ \- alone.

Suga glanced at his phone quickly.

He still had not responded to Satoshi, but that was his rule: he would never reply to the same man twice.

He looked up only to find Daichi flashing him a smile.

“You okay?”

Daichi’s question was only loud enough for the two of them, and Suga was grateful.

He smiled back and nodded.

“Yeah, and you? You look tired, do you want me to drive?” Suga asked, then cursed himself for yawning a moment later.

Daichi laughed. “I think not, and I thought I was tired.”

Suga blushed and sunk into his seat.

Noya whined from somewhere behind them.

“SEE?! They’re having their ‘all the little moments’ crap bonding time thing again!” he practically yelled. “THEY OBVIOUSLY DESERVE TO BE MARRI--!”

Kageyama grabbed Noya and clamped a firm hand over his mouth.

Noya was no match for the strong first year.

Daichi was red and quiet for the rest of the ride, besides asking for directions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!! Chapter 2 is here! Thank you all for the enthusiastic feedback, it means a lot to me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and here is a link to the "Exploding Kittens" card game. I actually played this a few days ago: http://www.explodingkittens.com/


	3. Carnivals, Unexpected Arrivals, and Epic Fortune Tellers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who are the unexpected arrivals?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHH!!!!!!!!!!! So sorry for the week of no writing! I hope you still remember the story!? 
> 
> Anyone? 
> 
> HAHA!   
> SO, forth with the chapter!   
> This one was totally UNEXPECTED!
> 
> I just fell under a Merlin premier so, this shit happened.   
> ANND!! I WENT TO THE RENAISANCE FAIRRR!!!   
> IF ANYONE KNOWS WHAT THE HELL I'M TALKING ABOUT?!?!?!
> 
> Please tell me how it is, I read it over and I was all like, "Ummmmmm...." so..... yeah......
> 
> Questions, comments, suggestions, concerns? Feel free to leave a comment in the description or contact me anytime!

Chapter Three

 

10:07 AM

 

The minute they pulled into an empty parking space, the first and second years flopped off the car and ran to purchase tickets.

Daichi sighed and shook his head, smiling to himself.

Suga grinned back at him, excitement crawling over him as his nose identified buttered corn, dango, Karumeyaki, and Okonomiyaki.

Asahi had been dragged along by the youngsters and they were waiting for Suga and Daichi, yelling and laughing.

Suga saw Tsukishima suppress a genuine smile as Daichi nearly tripped on a stone.

“Careful, dear dad! We don’t want you to hurt yourself!” Tanaka yelled and Suga gave him a exaggerated horrified expression and sent a karate chop to his head.

Tsukishima and Kageyama suddenly burst out laughing.

Suga raised an eyebrow, that wasn’t something you’d see every day.

Well, there’s always a first for everything.

But still, _Tsukishima_ , _Kageyama_ , and _laughing_ in one sentence did not make any sense whatsoever.

Apparently, he wasn’t the only one who thought this, as the others were all eyeing them in confusion.

 

XXX

 

10: 15 AM

 

When they walked in, Suga had to raise his voice to tell them to at least keep in pairs and to save room for lunch.

Daichi ordered them to eat lunch together at 1:30, taking into consideration that they would all snack on something sooner or later.

Hinata ran off in a race with Kageyama towards the water slides.

Yamaguchi dragged Tsukishima to the Farris Wheel; while Noya, Asahi, and Tanaka sprinted to the snack stands.

Suga and Daichi decided to stroll down to the “Medieval Europe” area.

It was more of a fair than a traditional festival, though, there were huge areas dedicated to attract Japanese citizens.

It felt so good for Suga to just have a few hours to himself and Daichi, just to talk and enjoy each others’ company.

It had been so long since they had actually gone out together, just to have fun.

It was good sometimes to just take a break from all _that_.

There were stands for food and tourist items, and there was hay littered everywhere as paths and seats.

Horses chewed on apples and chicken pecking on the stray strands of grass.

A man at a wooden cart stand beckoned Suga over, showing him hundreds of bottles containing sweet smelling liquids.

Daichi shrugged with a smile and bought Suga a necklace version of the bottles labeled “ocean kisses” when Suga had muttered a compliment about it.

They passed belly dancers in purple shawls and twinkling bells.

Pickles, goat milk, pretzeled buns, and roasted turkey were sold at most stands at every corner.

Daichi let out a -very manly- squeal when a chicken appeared out of nowhere and pecked at his sneakers.

It was so relaxing and different to see the usually strict volleyball captain act so… carefree and genuine.

Suga overlooked a jousting tournament between two riders as he leaned over a railing of a small hill.

The people cheered along with their families and Suga felt a pain in his chest.

Family.

If his family were to ever accompany him to anything, the world wouldn’t know what to do.

It’d probably explode due to its obscenity.

He felt a cold thing on his cheek and he squeaked, jumping back.

Daichi laughed and handed him an ice cream bar.

Suga elbowed him, a sweet smile lighting up his face.

They were silent for a while, gazing at the midway sun, the jousting contest, anything that wasn’t each other.

“Suga, I’ve known you for three years now,” Daichi began, not entirely meeting his eyes. “I feel like I’ve known you for forever, and I wonder if you feel the same. You know me before I even know myself, before anyone knows me, and I wish I could be like that for you. So please, if there’s anything on your mind, feel free to tell me. I don’t care if it’s ranting or gushing, or stress relieving, I want to be there for you.”

Suga felt a warm and tickling sensation on the back of his eyes.

_Don’t cry, don’t cry._

If you cry, then Daichi will definitely see through the mask.

He opened his mouth to respond.

_Daichi, I love you, do you love me?_

“Daichi, I feel the same, but really, there’s nothing to tell.”

_Daichi, save me, I’m drowning_

“If anything was up, just know that you’d be the first person I’d go to.”

_Daichi, help me feel again…_

He was silent, staring intently into Suga’s eyes.

Suga swallowed and looked away.

Daichi’s hand reached up to cup Suga’s cheek and his thumb to trace circles into his flesh.

Suga nuzzled into his palm.

When had they begun doing that?

It seemed as if Daichi had always done that when Suga was upset or when he thought Suga was upset.

It must have been when they were just young first years.

When Suga was daring enough to climb up a tree, but not brave enough to climb down.

Or when Suga’s youthful skin had been prone to cuts and bruises.

Maybe it had been the times when Suga arrived at Daichi’s house, in tears, because life caught up to him, and needed a shoulder to cry on.

Maybe someday, he’d have the courage to tell Daichi the real cause of his issues.

Maybe he’d tell Daichi of his night life and secrets.

He released a deep sigh.

“Daichi, you’re the only one who’s there for me. Only you,” Suga’s voice was muffed in Daichi’s jacket as he pulled Suga into tight embrace.

“Koushi,” was the only reply from him.

 

XXX

 

1:37 PM

 

“Where are they?” Daichi checked his watch again.

Suga sat at a larger table, looking over a list of food carts available.

“They’ll be here, give them a minute,” Suga called over to him.

Now that it was mid-noon, people crowded the food area, craving Takoyaki and Kushikatsu.

Suga smiled at an extra spicy tofu bowl stand.

A second later, they heard loud, familiar voices straight across the clearing.

“OHHH! Look! It’s roasted turkey! We should get some!” one higher pitched voice yelled.

“Dumbass! We have to find the others first!” another grumpier voice yelled back.

“Hey, look! It’s them!” a gentler voice to their left called.

“YOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!” two obnoxious voices in unison called.

“Oh look, the king finally arrives with his peasant slave,” a jeering voice teased, followed by soft chuckling.

“HEY! Watch your tongue, underling. Thou shall not speaketh poorly of thy lord, foreth land of the lords,” an unfamiliar voice sounded through the opening in a mighty tone.

They all turn.

Tsukishima grunted and rolled his eyes.

“ _Oikawa-san_?” Suga managed to say, watching as the brunette made his way over, trailed by an irritated looking Iwaizumi, Kuroo, Kenma, Bokoto, and Akaashi.

“Whatever the surprise, Suga-darling?” he replied smugly, resting an arm on the crook of Suga’s shoulder.

“KENMA!” Hinata darted forward, grabbing onto his friend’s hands, swing them in a couple of turns.

The blonde allowed a small smile as he said, “Shouyo, I didn’t know you’d be here.”

Daichi seemed to finally get a grip of his reality and cleared his throat loudly.

“Yes, how exactly did you find us?” he looked at Oikawa oddly.

“My my, Dai- chan, do you distrust my glorious eyes? I can spy shrimpy-chan’s hair from across the fair!”

Kageyama gave Hinata a death glare, making the smaller boy cringe slightly before leaping up with, “Well, it’s not my fault!”

Kageyama pressed a hand directly over his head and pressed down hard.

He said through gritted teeth, “Then whose fault is it, Hinata? Is it my fault then?”

Hinata ran for cover behind Suga.

 

XXX

 

2: 21 PM

 

After lunch, they decided to split up again, Kuroo and Kenma leaving with Hinata and Kageyama; Bokoto and Akaashi with Noya, Asahi, and Tanaka.

Kuroo dragged Tsukishima with them, refusing to let go of his grip around Tsukishima’s waist.

Hinata and Yamaguchi engaged in a long debate over which kingdom in the Last Airbender was cooler.

Hinata voted for the fire kingdom, and Yamaguchi argued for the air nomads.

Suga and Daichi found themselves at loss, for Oikawa decided to "buddy up" with them, dragging along poor Iwaizumi.

They were chatting – or more like Oikawa was chatting- as he and Daichi exchanged pitying looks.

They decided to take Oikawa’s suggestion and look around the more “magical” places of the medieval area.

They passed many odd cabin like tents, each labeled with odd signs.

They read: Wand Makers, Fairy Dust, Mythical Creatures, Fortune Teller, All Seer, and Blood of Beasts.

Out of nowhere, Oikawa decides to enter the “Fortune Teller” shop.

They have no choice but to follow.

Inside, everything resembled a mystic gypsy caravan, silk curtains hung at every corner, glowing orbs floated.

Suga was amazed at the decorations, trying to control his hands from prying.

Just as they concluded no one was inside, a shadow of a woman cast over them from the doorway.

Turning around, they were confronted with a woman.

Her face was veiled by silks of red and gold, her body slender and tanned.

Suga felt rather embarrassed now, watching as the others grew red as well.

“Come, children,” her voice had a siren like quality to it, rich with a deep Arabic accent. “Please sit.”

“Umm, there are no chairs,” Iwaizumi frowned.

The lady looked at him.

“Look again.”

There were suddenly three chairs behind them.

The effects of this place was...odd.

Suga could no longer tell if she was acting.

“You can address me as Madame. So, why have you come today, darlings?” She eyed Oikawa first, as if she knew it was his idea to drop in.

“To be honest, I was just curious on if fortune telling was actually reliable,” he replied, not breaking eye contact with her.

She nodded, reaching to his hands.

“May I?” she asked, but took his hands before he answered.

“Your answer would have been no,” she stated calmly.

Oikawa was unfazed.

“You want me to prove to you that I can see,” she closed her eyes.

“Attractive popular boy, age seventeen, you think no one can tell how you really feel. You dislike the attention from the girls, you fear losing the one you truly love, a boy. A sweet boy, an oblivious boy, a childhood friend,” she continued. Oikawa’s eyes were large now, his back stiff as a board. Suga found that he was leaning towards her and pushed himself back. “You want to run away from your troubles, you fear the one with the golden crown. The king. Fear not, child, for the future will bring you peace.”

Oikawa was blinking at her, not sure if his ears heard right, he turned to them, with a questioning look.

Daichi sat absolutely still, as Iwaizumi felt the words sink in.

Madame leaned back and smiled. “Who is next?”

Her eyes traveled over them, then landed on Suga.

Her expression changed, she edged closer to him.

“Fear, doubt, worry, anger….. my my, what have we here?” she grabbed Suga’s hands.

No! No no no no, she couldn’t do this for him!

She’d tell his secrets, all of them.

“Secrecy, hmm?”

He looked at her.

Her eyes were grey, stormy white, almost like a…. blind person’s eyes.

There! She was blind! Then, how did she know if Oikawa was attractive? How did she _see_ what he hid?

“I feel misery, pain, why? I see hidden thoughts, some are quite….” She stroked his wrist. “You are held back from your full potential by something. Until you can find out what it is, then you will never be free. I sense emotion. You are sensitive as you are sweet, but be careful, young one; misery loves company. The loneliest people are the kindest; the saddest people smile the brightest; the most damaged people are the wisest; the one who doesn’t care once cared too much; all because they do not wish to see people suffer the way they do.”

Suga swallowed bile, and noticed Daichi gaping at him. 

Today was going to be a long day.

 

XXX

 

3:44 PM

 

Apparently, the fortune teller hooked Oikawa and Iwaizumi up because they now clung to each other like putty.

Suga and Daichi kept an arm’s length distance between them; they hadn’t even spoken to each other yet.

Madame had revealed Daichi’s insecurities as team captain and for the future.

Iwaizumi was struggling with family business and romance.

Seriously, Suga should have dashed the moment they were about to enter the home of a psychic.

He was near tears, skull throbbing and mouth dry.

Oikawa suddenly let go of Iwaizumi and wrapped his arms around Suga’s midsection.

“Hey! You boys! Go bond over up forward, Suga and I have to talk,” he announced.

Daichi gave Suga a confused look, but obliged.

Suga’s palms were sweating.

They were silent for a while, Suga focused on taking small steps as to not slip on some hay.

“I didn’t know Mr. Refreshing – kun had so many insecurities,” he began.

Suga eyed him, trying to find out his motive.

“Everyone has insecurities,” he muttered.

Oikawa turned on him, stopping them both.

Several passerbyers who almost tripped over them cursed under their breathes that them.

“Who’s hurting you, Suga?” he asked, directly and bluntly.

Suga was taken back; he had not expected him to be so forward.

“No one! God, why does everyone keep implying that?” he felt unreasonable anger creep into his tone.

“That just means people aren’t blind, Suga! We can tell if something’s up,” Oikawa said, exasperatedly.

“And why would you care? We’re rival teammates and setters!”

“As people I care about you, better?

Suga’s scowl deepened. “I still don’t get it.”

“What?”

“Why you can tell. We’ve only been together here for, like, two hours.”

“AHA! So there is a mysterious person behind your problems.”

FUCK, he was so fucking screwed.


	4. Feast for Kings, Words Unspoken, and A Tainted Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga reveals his secrets to an unexpected friend. What is he hiding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, how long has it been? A month? I would give you guys excuses about AP classes and testing, but not today. I'm just going to apologize. I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!!!!!!!!! I hope this chapter makes up for you lovely peeps. Please enjoy, and tell me what you think!

Chapter Four

 

5: 57 PM

 

“Hey!” Hinata suddenly exclaimed. “Today’s Saturday, right?”

 

Before anyone else could speak, he pulled out his phone, eyes widening at the six missed calls from his mother.

 

He dialed her number.

 

Two rings later, a worried voice came on.

 

“Shoyo?!”

 

“Hey, mom.”

 

“HINATA SHOUYO! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! WE CALLED THE SCHOOL AND THEY SAID NO ONE WAS LEFT THERE LAST NIGHT. WE CALLED EVERYONE ON YOUR VOLLEYBALL TEAM AND NONEOF THEM ANSWERED! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!!!!!”

 

Hinata had pulled the phone about a foot away from his ear, flinching as his mother scolded him.

 

“Ummm….we were stuck at school because of the snow storm, and then Kageyama’s parents picked us up. We decided to come to that one festival downtown,” he muttered.

 

They heard a loud sigh as his mother said, “Shouyo…. What were you thinking, not calling us first. Well, did you at least ask them to go to dinner tonight? We’re already here.”

 

Hinata’s eyes brightened. “Oh, yeah, I did!”

 

“Well? Are they up for it?

 

“Daichi!” he leaned forward in his seat to put an arm around the captain, who was gripping the steering wheel.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Can you drive to that one central park?” He gushed, voice adorably high. Suga and Asahi’s eyes met. They tried to stifle their giggles. “My parents are setting up barbeque there.”

 

“BAR- B- QUE!” Noya and Tanaka whooped.  Laughter could be heard from the other end of Hinata’s phone.

 

Tsukishima tsked with a smirk, and Yamaguchi practically shook with excitement.

 

Kageyama paused. “ Wait, didn’t Oikawa say he’d be eating with us?”

 

Suga turned from his seat to glance at the luxury car following closely to theirs. Kuroo was driving, the passenger seat held an annoyed looking Iwaizumi. 

 

“Oh, yeah, Mom! There’s going to be other people coming!”

 

“Then have them come along too, there’s plenty to eat! The more, the merrier!”

 

Hinata’s eyes were gleaming.

 

“Okay!”

 

 

XXX

 

 

6:11 PM

 

               

                Once again, Daichi pulled into a parking space and watched his – the – children run off.

 

                Hinata’s mother had chosen a nice park, brightly lit, with a large pond. With the sun setting, the lighting was perfect. The smell of savory seasoned beef wafted all around the park.

 

                It seems as though the food at the fair had digested thoroughly, seeing how they were all salivating to the ground.

 

                Oikawa greeted Hinata’s family warmly, graciously offering to help out with grilling the vegetables and meat. Even little Natsu seemed taken by him, allowing him to take her hand.

 

                Suga couldn’t help but notice how nicely the golden glow of the setting sun settled on Daichi’s skin. His sun tanned skin and rich brown eyes practically radiated power.

 

                He blushed and looked away, setting the paper plates and utensils for each of the players.

 

                Kageyama was chasing Kuroo and Bokuto for a bag of honey flavored chips, while Tsukishima and Yamaguchi sat near the water, sharing earphones. Akaashi and Asahi were strolling around the park, Kenma and Noya trying to catch the ducks nearby.

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

6: 23 PM

 

 

                It was as if they had not eaten in ages, shoving down their food with vigor.

 

                Consequently, the third years watched in awe, neglecting their own plates.

 

                “Wow….” Akaashi had just chewed a small bite of beef when they had begun eating, now his chopsticks hung in midair as he forgot about it. “And I thought I was hungry.”

 

                Natsu came over to Suga’s side and clung onto his arm. Her skin was soft, and he couldn’t help but see the similarities between her and Hinata. He was suddenly overcome with the desire to look her in the eyes and tell her just how lucky see is, living a carefree life with good parents and a hardworking older brother.

 

                Instead, he mentally shook himself and knelt so he was eye level.

 

                “What’s up, cutie?” he said, giving her the warmest smile.

 

                She flushed completely red and shook her head before running back to her parents’ side.

 

                “Awww! Looks like someone’s got a crush on Suga!” Hinata chirped, finally setting down his chopsticks to pinch Natsu on the cheeks.

 

                She mewed and buried her face into her mother’s dress. She laughed and patted her.

 

As Suga turned back to his barbeque, he caught Oikawa eyeing him. Obviously, he had no modesty, staring directly at Suga, hand under his chin.

 

Suga shot him a glare he hoped would convey _STOP looking at me or Daichi will notice!_

 

Oikawa only shrugged and began fussing over Kuroo, who was with Kenma, showing some explicit PDA.

 

 

XXX

 

 

7:55 PM

 

 

The sun had finally disappeared from view as they helped pack up.

 

Kageyama refraining himself from yelling “DUMBASS!” at Hinata seemed to have taken a toll, as he had bit his lips raw.

 

Bokuto and Akaashi had been picked up earlier by their friends, Kuroo and Kenma as well. Kageyama and Hinata departed together in Hinata’s parents’ car. Daichi had to drive Iwaizumi, Noya, Asahi, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima home, because Oikawa wanted to “talk” with Suga.

 

Daichi gave him a final worried glance before Oikawa shoved him into the car.

 

Oikawa waved until they were out of sight, got them both in the car, began driving to Suga’s house, and turned to Suga with an intense look.

 

“Ok, spill the beans, Suga.”

 

“Really? Is that what you were planning? Getting me alone just to ask me about that?”

 

Oikawa gave him a stern look.

 

“So? You didn’t give me an answer earlier.”

 

It was almost as if the heater was turned on, the temperature starting to rise rapidly.

 

Suga found it harder to breathe, his lungs closing up. Oikawa noticed this and scrolled down the window, allowing cool winter air to enter.

 

“So?” he asked, keeping his eyes on the road, yet watching Suga with the corner of his eye. “Look, I’m not going to judge you. No matter what it is, I’ve heard much worse. I won’t tell anyone, I promise you.”

 

Suga put his head against the head rest and sighed, feeling the wind whip through his hair, massaging his scalp.

 

“Fine, just, can we go somewhere quiet?”

 

Oikawa’s eyes visibly softened, eyebrows downturnng. 

 

“Sure.”

 

 

XXX

 

 

8:12 PM

 

 

                He pulled over at the edge of the mountains, overlooking a vast salt pond. They got off and sat on the dirt; Suga almost upset that Oikawa’s expensive pants were dirtied.

 

                 Surprisingly, Oikawa didn’t force him to speak yet, letting him find whatever words to say.

 

                After what seemed like forever, he decided to start; at the beginning of all beginnings.

 

                “I had been a first year at the time everything began. Ever since I was young, my parents had always left me by myself. I don’t remember a single time when they had taken me out as a family. It’s not that we’re underprivileged, or anything like that, in fact, we’re pretty well off. They work all the damn time. As I grew older, I realized they worked so often because they wanted to escape me. I found abortion papers in my mother’s drawers, and divorce papers in my father’s; all unfinished and outdated. But it was enough, you know.

 

Daichi had been my only constant, of course I would have eventually fallen for him,” he started slowly, uncertainly. Should he be telling Oikawa? He’d never told anyone really, not even Daichi.

               

                “I spent much of my time alone, and I guess I just needed the attention, physically. So… when these upper classmen invited me to go out with them, I did, and…” He blinked back tears. “They took me to a club. I’d never done anything like that, but I was drawn to the atmosphere. I let them touch me, dance with me…”

 

                _Calloused hands stroke at the soft skin of his stomach. “I can make you feel so good, baby.” No, no, no. He shoves them away, but they grab his wrists. The alcohol was taking a toll on his mental state. Oh god, their disgusting mouths on his skin._

Oikawa inhales sharply, putting a hand out for Suga. He takes it. “Are you okay?”

 

                Suga nods. “They didn’t – you know.”

 

                “Mhm.” Oikawa’s hand was smooth, but defiantly roughened by volleyball. He rubbed Suga’s palm, soothingly.

 

                “To be honest, the first man, he wasn’t a bad man. I met him at a café, and he said he was interested in me, so we dated. He… uh… he was my first.”

 

                _“What’s your name?”_

_“Am I hurting you, sweetheart?”_

_“Does it feel good?”_

_“I can’t see you anymore, baby.”_

                Oikawa’s heart ached. A first year, a mere fifteen year old boy, being with someone – people — much older. How had no one known? How had his parents never cared?

 

                “I didn’t let anyone know, I didn’t want to, it was shameful. After we broke up, I nearly convinced myself that I should stop, until my parents left again. Usually, they’d take up to four days for work trips; but this time, they left me alone for a month. I never let Daichi in on these things, so he could never have done anything about it. I’m sure he would have if I told him. I think it was a combination of lust for him and hatred towards my parents that drove me into continuing it.

 

                One night, I just decided to _do something_ and I went to into sex bar. I don’t know what I was thinking, but I just… gave myself to them. Five of them.”

 

                _Moans fill the room, five pairs of hands grasping his body. The smell of sex, alcohol, sweat, and cigarettes._

_“Cum for me, baby.”_

_He cries out, feeling the two men, pumping into him. His hands and mouth pleasuring the others. He spills onto the soiled sheets._

Suga was unaware of the fact that he was sobbing, until he feels Oikawa’s arms wrap around him.

 

                “Oh, Suga, I’m so sorry,” Oikawa whispered into the silence of the mountains. “Shh, don’t cry, love, don’t cry.

 

                He curls into his heat, Oikawa letting him do as he pleased, hugging him tighter, closer.

 

 

XXX

 

 

9:52 PM

 

 

                The lights in his house are all on. Suga sits quietly until Oikawa pulls over.

 

                He hears the taller boy rustling to pull something out from his pocket. “Um… here.”

 

                Suga takes the card, with a phone number scribbled on it.

 

                “I’m always a phone call away, remember that, okay?”

 

                Suga’s eyes are teary again. “Thank you.”

 

                “It’s no problem.”

 

                “No, I mean for everything, I needed to let that out.”

 

                Oikawa only rubs Suga’s arm, comfortingly.

 

                He gets out of the car and waves until Oikawa is out of sight.

 

                He steels himself and heads to his house.

 

               

XXX

 

 

10:00 PM

 

 

                Suga unlocks the front door and enters, eyes immediately falling onto the packed suitcases near the front door.

 

                He sees his mother, busy making arrangements on the phone. His father was finishing writing a transcript on his laptop. None of them even acknowledged his entrance. He frowned. He had been gone for nearly two days, and they had not even noticed.

 

                He shut the door with vigor. They didn’t look up.

 

 “I’m home,” he exclaims rather loudly. His mother tsks and barely spares him a glance.

 

“Hush, Koushi, can’t you see we’re busy?”

 

Red, hot, anger flares in his chest.

 

He couldn’t control it anymore.

 

Because they keep doing this. 

 

Because they never notice. 

 

Because they never _cared_. 

 

“BUSY?!” He yells, causing them both to stop and look at him, alarmed. As far as they were concerned, their son had never yelled or cried since he was six years old. Now, he was standing at the front door, eyes wide with tears, and near the verge of breaking down. “You’re busy? When are you ever NOT busy? You’re too busy to even notice your SON has been out for nearly TWO DAYS?!!”

 

His parents look shocked, their anger beginning to show in their eyes.

 

“Koushi! What is wrong with you? We’re doing what we have to do to run this family and provide for you!” his father sounds outraged.

 

He nearly laughs at that statement.

 

“You’re doing this to provide for me?! We have more money than anyone in this province! You’re just doing all this to run away from your other issues!”

 

And he can't help himself, really, because they need to hear it. 

 

It is the reality that they can't face anymore, and it's been so long that they've given up on trying to fix it.  

 

“How dare you? After all we’ve done for you? We’ve given you the best of everything, and this is what you give to us?” his mother shook her head at him, her deep brown eyes turning glassy.

 

“Well, maybe if you had been there to raise me, then I would be the way you want me to be; but I’m not because you’re the parents who are always gone.”

 

With that, he runs out of the house, tears dripping, as snow begins to fall.     

                  


	5. Selling Love, Worst Side of Life, Advice To Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa Tooru- 10:47 PM- Look out for your co-Captain. 
> 
> Yamaguchi can’t help but feel as if something is very wrong. Why would Oikawa text him of all people? And what does he mean “look out for Suga”? What was wrong with Suga?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I suddenly got inspiration from Ed Sheeran's song "The A Team". Seriously, it fits this story. I watched the video for it and sat here sobbing for an hour, and I was like "time to update my story!" I hope you guys enjoy! There is Rape/ NonCon in this chapter, so just a heads up!!!!!!!!!!!! /(TT__TT)/

11:22 PM

 

                The club was dark, the music pounding in his ears. Suga’s clothes were a little too bright for such a place; but he simply pulled his t shirt tighter, glad that his jeans were figure hugging.

 

                He wanted to do something, anything, to show the world just how innocent Sugawara Koushi really was. Ruffling his hair, he reached over and downed two shots of heavy liquor. His head grew woozy, his body relaxing slightly.

 

                He chucked his sweater somewhere, got into the dark mood of the club, and made his way to the dance floor.

 

                He wanted to forget it all, forget his angers and fears and insecurities, and just leave. His parents were leaving tomorrow morning anyways, they wouldn’t notice him not being there.

 

                He swung his hips, as a couple of people looked over at him, letting out appreciative whistles. He shoved aside all rational thought and gave them his most seductive smile, one he only used during his couplings. He moved to the music, swaying his head, his hands. They joined him, touching his bared skin where his shirt slid up, pressing their bodies to his. There were a couple of girls, but much more men.

 

                He continued like this, for who knows how long, letting himself savor the attention.

 

                Suddenly, Suga felt a strong body engulf him from behind. _A man_ , he thinks. A sturdy, warm man who reminded him, oh so much, of a certain raven haired volleyball captain.

 

                He moves as sensuously as he can, swinging his hips and ass up into the man’s groin. He heard a groan, as the man begins to run his hands over Suga’s front side. The man’s heavy breathing brushes his throat, and Suga felt arousal stir in his stomach.

 

                The man brushed a hand over his nipple, teasingly, just to see his reaction. Suga responded to the wave of shock by grinding harder, following both their pulses.

 

                They danced like this for what seemed like hours, until the man, finally turns him around.

 

                They engage in a smothering kiss, Suga kissing back with just as much fervor, pouring his stress and pain out. The man gripped his hips, both of their bodies drenched in sweat.

 

                People around them glance over with envy, whether for Suga or the man, he cannot tell.

 

                Then, the man was dragging him away from the crowds, pushing him into the secluded back area. Suga is aware of how wrong this was, how he shouldn’t be following a stranger into an area without the public’s eyes.

 

                Alcohol makes people stupid, smoking causes cancer, curiosity killed the cat, secrets will come back to bite you in the ass, and following strangers can get you killed. And yet, Suga let himself be lead off.

 

                He’d put up a fight, of course, if the man tried anything, but somewhere in Suga, there was a desire to feel it… maybe he really was a masochist.

 

                The man stopped in a darkened room. He shoved Suga against a wall.

 

                “Scream all you want, you won’t be heard.”

 

                Suga felt drowsy, his temples pounded. Had he been drugged? A wave of panic arose in his chest. Was he going to kill Suga? Rape him? What would happen if he died? Would anyone care? His parents wouldn’t. His kouhai? Daichi? Probably. That was enough to have him struggling and yelling.

 

                Three others appeared, shadowed by the dark, stalking towards them. The original male grabbed him, tying his hands above his head, then reached down to try and pull Suga’s pants down. The silver haired boy attempted to kick him, snarling, all to no avail. They simply laughed and overpowered him. After all, it was three grown men assaulting a seventeen year old boy.    

 

                _The first night he had ever been to a club alone, he remembers, there were hands roaming his body. His youthful skin, tender skin; deflowered, dirtied, disgusting._

_He feels his own pleasure, and of the others around him. Five pairs of hands, countless orgasms, six bodies entwined._

_Was it sensual? Had it felt good? What truly felt good to a fifteen year old virgin?_

_A taste of infinite nights to come._

_The rejoice of endless pleasure, at the hands of a lover._

Hands of a fiend, demons beside him.

 

                Enticing lies and promises of consent.

 

                Suga gagged as he was dragged to his feet, naked and vulnerable. They cornered him, laughter echoing through the entirety of the room. They were still in the club, no doubt about it, Suga could still hear the faint club music.

 

                Blinding pain rips through his lower half as he is pounded into. The men violated him mercilessly, with no preparation or lube. The others forced themselves into his mouth, forcing him to suck them off.

 

                Just as he was adjusting to the size, another cock is shoved into him. Suga cries, screaming, tears streaming down his cheeks, but he did not beg. For mercy, for help, or anyone. He took it, all of it. He could handle it, after all, he willingly placed himself in danger. It was his choice.

 

               

XXX

 

 

10:45 PM

 

                Yamaguchi laid on Tsukishima’s bed, thumbing through his phone. New posts from Kuroo and Bokuto, no doubt they were ratting on again about something stupid.

 

                His mind, however, kept wondering back to a certain silver haired boy. Suga. Was he alright?

 

                “Yamaguchi, do you want some cake?” Tsukishima stepped into his room, a towel wrapped around his waist, the steam from the shower following him.

 

                In a normal day, Yamaguchi would have quickly turned red at the sight, but tonight, he was too concentrated on something else.

 

                “It’s too late to be eating, Tsukki,” he replied, scrolling through his messages. The blonde boy snorted as he slid into his sweats.

 

                “Whatever, I’m getting some for us.” With that, he heads to the kitchen.

 

                A shrill _ding_ sounded as Yamaguchi received a new message. Raising an eyebrow at the name, he opens the chat box.

 

_Oikawa Tooru- 10:47 PM- Look out for your co-Captain._

                Yamaguchi can’t help but feel as if something is very wrong. Why would Oikawa text him of all people? And what does he mean “look out for Suga”? What was wrong with Suga?

 

_Yamaguchi Tadashi- 10:48 PM- What do you mean? Shouldn’t you be texting Daichi that, they are the closest after all._

Oikawa answered but a moment later.

 

_Oikawa Tooru- 10:48 PM- That’s exactly why I’m asking you. Daichi is too close to him._

_Yamaguchi Tadashi- 10:49 PM- I don’t understand, Oikawa. What’s happening with Suga?_

                He could practically hear the other sigh.

 

                _Oikawa Tooru- 10:48 PM- I can’t but just… reassure him sometimes, make him feel appreciated. He has a lot going on right now._

Now Yamaguchi was nervous, that confirmed his suspicion. Suga was not okay, how could they have not known? But why would Suga rather confide in Oikawa that the boy who obviously is in love with him?

 

                Tsukishima pressed a finger between his eyebrows.

 

                “What’s making you so upset?”

 

                He hadn’t realized he was staring at his phone with intensely furrowed brows. The taller boy set down a tray of strawberry shortcakes and iced teas.

 

                “Tsukii, have you noticed anything odd about Suga-san these past few weeks?”

 

                Tsukishima paused slightly, his fingers twitched.

 

                “Suga has been strange lately. He seems more…. Distant,” he answered. “Why?”

 

                “Read this.”

 

                The blonde skimmed the text.

 

                “There is something very wrong about this…”

 

                Yamaguchi felt like crying, for no apparent reason. “Tsukii, I’m worried for him. I’m not sure why, but I feel like… I don’t know… someone’s… hurting Suga.”

 

                Tsukishima pulls him into a hug, reassuring him with quiet whispers.

 

               

2:47 AM

 

                His blood had pooled in a small trail from his thighs to the carpet he laid on. His tears had long since dried. He felt dirt, thick ropes of drying cum clung to his skin. Blue and black bruises littered his body, especially on his neck and thighs. He needed a shower, some ointment, and a night’s rest.

 

                He tried to get up, pushing his arms out to grab the curtains to help him stand. Pain, much worse than on Friday, shot through his body, vibrating along his spine.

 

                _Thank god, it was only Sunday._

He still had one day to recover before he had to attend school and kill himself during volleyball practice. One day before he had to interact with the youths he’d never be able to look in the eyes again. One day before he had to face _him_. Daichi.

He clawed around, trying to find his clothing. God, those bruises would show in the volleyball uniform.

 

                Slowly, painfully, he dressed, then got up to search for his phone. He found it laying by the door, and he limped towards the direction of the music.

 

                There were still tons of people having a good time. Suga wonders if any of them will or had gone through this. He hopes not, it hurt like a bitch.

 

                Limping, he pushes past the people, reaching the exit with weary eyes. The buffers look slightly alarmed by his appearance but don’t push it farther when he sends them a smile. He wonders if he’ll have to walk home….damn. He wonders if he fell into the lake nearby, would his parents give a shit? They were probably still at home, sleeping, getting prepared to leave first thing in the morning.

 

                He trudges down the sidewalk, before a voice calls out to him. It’s an older male.

 

                “You okay, kid?”

 

                Suga doesn’t know how to reply. He decides to tell the truth.  

 

                “To be honest, not really.”

 

                The man approaches, eyes wise and melancholic.

 

                “Do you need a lift? That’s my car, over there.”

 

                Suga raises an eyebrow. The man raises his hands in the surrender posture.

 

                “I promise all I want to do is help, you look like you need it.”

 

                Suga makes up his mind as the man helps him into the car. Suga gives him his address.

 

                “How old are you?”

 

                Suga lies. “21.”

 

                The man shakes his head, glancing over with those eyes of an old soul.

 

                “No, you are a child.”

 

                Suga doesn’t want to disappoint the man, in an odd way. It was the feeling one got when encountered by someone who could see behind closed doors.

 

                “I’m seventeen.”

 

                The man seems pained.

 

                “You know, ten years ago, my son did the same thing you’re doing now.”

 

                “Going to clubs?”

 

                The man shook his head. “More than that. Drinking, partying, selling himself… do you know why he did those things?”

 

                Suga shook his head, his chest tightening.

 

                The man’s eyes were teary now.

 

                “We were never around him to support him.”

 

                Suga stays quiet, tears finally falling again.

 

                “That is the most prominent thing I ever regret doing,” the man continued. “If I could go back, I would go to my past self and talk to him. About everything he needed to change.”

 

                Suga sniffles, feeling the physical pain combined with the emotional stress. Guilt, hurt, loneliness, anger.

               

                “Trust me, child, things will get better. Just hold onto everything you have and treasure it. There are so many people who love you.”

 

                Only now is the boy aware that they had already arrived at his house.

 

                “Thank you.”

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

                _He remembers the sweetness of Suga’s smile, the first time they met. Those down-turned eyes, glassy and wide. The rich voice, and when he laughed it rose a pitch. The softness of his skin, his hands when they exchanged greetings._

_What changed since then? They had grown up, reached young adulthood, and he remembers a time when Suga’s eyes were dull, weary as it has become now._

_What’s wrong? They always shared secrets, when did that change? When did they drifted apart? It was barely noticeable, but he could tell, they had been together for so long._

_Suga is in pain, and he wants to figure him out. What is it? Where is it hurting? Who hurt you? He wanted to be_ the _one for Suga. The one who hugged him when he was down, kissed everything better, caressed his skin and hair and skin and hands._

**Daichi is irrevocably, undeniably in love with Suga.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?


	6. Home Alone, Phone Calls, and Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga deals with the aftermath of his rape. People care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyy! So, I have this one friend who really looks like Kuroo. And he took up the wise saying of, "Oh ho ho ho?".  
> What should I do? I really want to strangle him!  
> Anywho, new chapter! YAYYYYY! Enjoy!  
> Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Concerns? Feel free to contact me!

 

3:23 AM

 

                Suga pushes himself through the front door, watching as the man drove down the street and out of sight. His head pounds, his hands feels dirty, his entire body feels dirty.

 

He notices, as he did only a couple of hours earlier, that the suitcases were gone.

 

                He almost laughed at it, realizing his parents took the early flight to avoid him when he came back home.

 

                Suga uses the wall as support to push his way up the stairs, the long golden staircase he used to be prideful of. Now, it was a hassle trying to climb up them. Then again, no eight year old would have ever imagined himself doing this in the future.

 

                He reaches his bathroom after a long and agonizing tem minutes. He really hates this.

 

It’s all his fault; he shouldn’t have gone to the bar so late and alone. He shouldn’t have danced like that, he shouldn’t have practically asked for sex with a complete stranger.

 

He strips and finally, finally sees himself in the mirror, basked in the brightness of the light.

 

There are bruises everywhere, extending from his calves, where they gripped him, to his neck. The ones around his collarbone and thighs are the worst. They were seriously going to be too noticeable in his sportswear.

               

He resists the urge to punch the mirror, and turns to ready the bath.

 

He kneels by the side of the tub to temper the water. His whole body aches and his insides threaten to spill. Tears spring in his eyes as he lowers his head onto the porcelain of the bathtub.

 

He rests his forehead onto the back of his hands, taking deep breathes. He needs to stop doing this to himself; he knows it’s killing him.

 

As the tub fills, he turns on the water to the highest degree, and relishes the burning sensation. The hot water made him feel clean, as if it was able to rinse off the damage he caused to his own body.

 

How long he sat in the furoba, scrubbing himself raw, he didn’t know. Yet, it seemed like forever when he finally stumbled out and passed out on his bed.

 

 

XXX

 

 

4:15 AM

 

                Kenma jerked up from his bed, cold sweat matting his brow. Kuroo shifted next to him, mumbling softly before reaching an arm out to wrap around the smaller boy.

 

                “Hey, are you alright?” the raven whispered to him. Kenma looked down at him with wide eyes.

 

                Kuroo’s expression shifted and he got up, keeping his arm out in a protective stance around the blonde.

 

                “You know it’s just a nightmare, Ken, it’s not going to hurt you,” he said, playing with Kenma’s hair. He was plucking at the strands, twirling them around his fingers; the way he used to, when they were younger.

 

                Kenma shakes his head and relaxes into Kuroo’s hold. “It wasn’t about me. That’s the problem.”

 

                When Kuroo frowns, Kenma pushes past him and off the bed. He makes his way towards the kitchen downstairs, and Kuroo follows after him.

 

                The setter grabs a cup from its stand and fills it with water, chugging it in a few gulps. His breathing is erratic, and he wipes his lips with the back of his sleeve. Kuroo takes his chin and pushes his face up to look into his eyes.

 

                “Talk to me,” he says, brown eyes catching the iridescent overhead lights. “What’s bothering you, Kitten?”

 

                Kenma looks at him, all lazy eyelids and soft hair.

 

                “Sugawara.”

 

                The name sounds so foreign, having never been mentioned outside of volleyball, and they’re both certain that this is anything but volleyball. Sugawara Koushi. The pretty Karasuno setter with the beauty mark and soft smiles.

 

                There was something off about him when they were with him, today. He had an odd distant look in him, and his eyes, which were usually so bright, seemed dull.

 

                Kenma could tell there was something wrong, and he had also caught Oikawa’s worried gazes.

 

                True, they were enemies in both position and teams, but off the court, they were both teenagers struggling to get through high school. Kenma cared about him, and the “Pretty Setters Squad” that Oikawa had created drove them all closer.

 

                “Sugawara? You were dreaming about him?” Kuroo’s voice snapped him back to reality. “Why him? What had you so afraid?”

 

                Kenma shakes his head again. “I can’t remember anymore, all I know is that it wasn’t pleasant, and it scared him just as much.”

 

                Kuroo wrapped his long limbs around Kenma, and stayed there for a long time. Kenma counted the rising and falling of his chest.

 

                12….15….18….30....66……..

 

 

XXX

 

 

12:55 PM

 

                The ringtone of his cell phone woke him up.

 

                Groaning, Suga reaches over his alarm clock and grabs it, ignoring the pain shooting up his spine. _Yamaguchi,_ it read and he nearly fell out of the bed in surprise. What could the freckled cutie possibly want at this hour?

 

                He flipped it open.

 

                “Hello?” he cursed himself, when his voice came out slightly too croaky.

 

                “Suga-san? Are you awake yet? I’m sorry for bothering you,” came the youthful voice.

 

                “Yamaguchi, hey! No, it’s no problem at all, don’t worry about it!” he cleared his throat to make his voice sound clearer. “What do you need?”

 

                “I… well, I was just wondering how you were doing? If everything was okay?” It seemed like Yamaguchi was trying really hard to restrain himself from blurting.

 

                _If everything was okay?_ What in the world? How would….. Oh.

 

Oikawa.

 

                “Yeah, everything’s fine here, Yamaguchi, thank you. What’s wrong?” he asked, trying to sound upbeat, though he gripped the edge of his bed to keep from groaning in pain.

 

                “Suga-san, are _you_ okay?” the younger boy asked.

 

                There was silence for a moment as Suga registered the question. Even his kouhai could tell something was wrong. He really needed to step up his game.

 

                “I’m _fine_ , I am, I promise,” Suga said, exaggerating the fine. “If anything was up, you know I’d say something.”

 

                Yamaguchi hesitated. “I really wished you did.”

 

                Suga was taken back. “Yamaguchi, please don’t worry about me, there’s really nothing going on.”

 

                The line was quiet for a while and Suga almost thought he had hung up.

 

                “Ok, take care, Suga-san. I’ll see you tomorrow,” the younger boy finally said, just as Suga was about to hang up.

 

                “Got it. You too, Yamaguchi!” he said, voice light.

 

                “Yeah, bye.”

 

                “Mhm, bye.”

 

                He hung up, staring at the cell phone in his hands. Yamaguchi Tadashi had called to ask if he was alright. Yamaguchi Tadashi, the boy who was often afraid of his own shadow.

 

                If he knew, then who else? Who else suspected that something was up?

 

                He gently raised himself, crying out at the horrid feeling in his thighs and waist. He had barely made two steps out of his bedroom, before he suddenly felt the urge to vomit.

 

                He rushes to the toilet before he does throw up, and he retches into the porcelain. Only now did it come to him that he had not eaten anything since the barbeque, some eighteen hours ago.

 

                Just thinking about food made him erupt into another round of spilling his guts out. There was nothing to vomit, really, just bile and _other_ things he had from the night before.

 

                Ten minutes later found him, once again, curled in bed.

 

                Fuck homework, though it would be the first time he didn’t do homework voluntarily.

 

                Would that raise suspicion in Daichi? Shimizu? Asahi?

 

                Through the entire day, he laid in bed, drifting in and out of nightmares until he simply decided to not sleep anymore. The night was mostly spent with his eyes staring blankly at his bruises, all the lights on as if to keep away unwanted monsters.

 

                Monsters in the shape of men, who reside in dark places filled with prey. Monsters like the ones he so unfortunately encountered.

 

                Such monsters existed everywhere.

 

 

XXX

 

 

2:30 PM

 

                Daichi chewed his food slowly. Suga wasn’t answering his messages, which was weird because he always answered.

 

                He sat in his kitchen, eating jiaozhi, his mother bustled around baking for his cousins who were coming to visit.

 

                “Mom, can I go out later?” He asked, swallowing the last bite.

 

                His mother’s coffee colored eyes peered up at him from behind the counter.

 

                “What for, dear?” she returned to digging in the cabinets, trying to find her powered sugar.

 

                “I want to get Yamaguchi a present for his birthday,” he responded, scrubbing his plate in the sink.

 

                “Did you finish your homework?” she asked, voice slightly harder.

 

                “Yes, mom,” he said, tone whining.

 

                She laughed, “Then I don’t care what you do, but be back by seven. We’re eating with your cousins.”

 

                “Sure, no problem!” he ran to his room to change into some jeans, and rushes down the stairs with his jacket.

 

                In two minutes, he’s out the door, yelling a hurried “Bye!” to his mother.

 

                She chuckled, knowing perfectly well that he was going to get something for Koushi.

 

 

XXX

 

 

4:03 PM

 

                Oikawa huffed, wiping the sweat from his brow.

               

                “Iwa-chan! Pass me another!” he called to the boy on the other side of the court.

 

                They were at the school, practicing while no one else wanted to. After all, it was Sunday.

 

                His arms ached, his head hurt, and he was beginning to get a cramp on the right side of his stomach.

 

                “No! We’ve been doing this for two hours! You’re going to pass out, Trashy-kawa!” the other yelled at him.

 

                “I won’t pass out, I promise! I’ll just get some water!” Oikawa pressed, knowing perfectly well that Iwaizumi would not change his mind.

 

                The shorter boy chucked a water bottle at his head, and Oikawa flailed backwards, squealing.

 

                “That hurttttttt~! Iwa-chan!” he whined, pouting at his friend.

 

                Iwaizumi responded by laying a hand on top of his head and stroking his hair. It worked like a charm, and Oikawa practically purred in happiness.

 

                “Hey, let’s go get some food!” Oikawa grabbed his jacket and slung his bag over his shoulder.

 

                “Sure,” the two headed out.

 

                Oikawa’s phone buzzed.

 

                “Hello?”

 

                Yamaguchi’s voice sounded. “Oikawa-san, he lied again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who doesn't know what the heck a jiaozi is:  
> http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3647/3431605590_e70a97f94f.jpg
> 
> XD


	7. Family, Friends, and Unseen Resolutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thanks for everyone who commented, it means a lot! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!  
> ALSO Can you guys do me a favor of doing this poll for me?!?!??!  
> I'm planning another AU and I'm not sure as to what AU I should write first.  
> So, my poll is:  
> Would you like the Cyber Virtual Reality AU (where the "players" enter a virtual reality game and fall in love with the "characters")  
> OR  
> the Mega Criminal AU (where everyone is in a different team of criminals who want the 200 billion fortune of Shiratorizawa)  
> PLEASE HELP ME OUT, I REALLY WANT TO WRITE ONE SOON!
> 
> Questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, POLL? Feel free to contact me!!!!
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!!

8:29 PM

 

                Suga takes a tentative sip of water, praying that he doesn’t feel sick again. He had spent the entire day on nothing but water, and it surprised him that he was still not hungry.

 

                His phone suddenly vibrated from its place on the kitchen counter. Suga shuffled to it. God, who could possibly call at this hour?

 

                Daichi Sawamura, it read and Suga is consumed with guilt. Ten unread messages and six missed calls.

 

                He dropped the phone and ran to the bathroom with a sudden urge to vomit.

 

                After empting his stomach, he stands at the sink, staring at his reflection. The boy in front of him was nothing like his old self.

 

                The once gleaming silver hair had lost its shine, bright eyes drowned with sorrow, soft skin wasted away, and heart ripped from his chest.

 

                This was Sugawara Koushi now, a faceless figure who had once, cared too much. The fortune teller was right.

 

_“_ _The loneliest people are the kindest; the saddest people smile the brightest; the most damaged people are the wisest; the one who doesn’t care once cared too much; all because they do not wish to see people suffer the way they do.”_

 

How long were the words to haunt him? He was really trying to stop, but it was his way of coping. He couldn’t stop it now.

 

He limps up the stairs after swallowing a couple of pain killers, leaving his phone where it was.

 

 

XXX

 

 

11:45 PM

 

                Hinata had snuck downstairs to grab a snack, scrolling through some social media posts.

 

                He took another bite from his pickle sandwich, making sure to chew each bite thoroughly. Suddenly, a message request pinged from his phone.

 

                He frowned, seeing Kozume on the ID.

 

                  _Kozume- 11:45 PM- I’m sorry, are you still awake?_

_Hinata Shouyo- 11:46 PM- Hi, Kozume! Not yet, what’s up!_

                There was a minute’s pause as if Kenma was hesitating.

_Kozume- 11:47 PM- Shouyo, is your team okay?_

_Hinata Shouyo- 11:47 PM – EHHH? Yeah, I think so? What’s wrong with us?_

_Kozume- 11:48 PM- I’m sorry for sounding so offensive, but I think there’s something up with your setter._

_Hinata Shouyo- 11:48 PM- Who, Kageyama? Don’t worry about him; he always looks like he ate something bitter._

_Kozume- 11:49 PM- No, not Kageyama, I mean, Sugawara._

                Hinata hates how he pauses and has to think before replying. When had he ever been unsure about the people he cared about?

_Hinata Shouyo- 11:50 PM- Suga-san? I’m not sure; I don’t think there’s anything wrong with him….though, he has been kinda weird lately._

_Kozume- 11:51 PM- I see, thank you then, I’ll talk to you tomorrow._

_Hinata Shouyo- 11:51 PM- Ok, bye Kozume! See you!_

After he exits the chat, he rests back on the chair, sandwich forgotten.

 

                Now that it was brought up, he could definitely tell there was something wrong. Everyone could tell.

 

                During Friday, Hinata had already seen Suga walking around the school in a sort of hushed daze. The older boy had looked out of it; he has for a while now!

 

                Hinata grabs his phone again.

 

                To _Kageyama Tobio_ :

 

_Hinata Shouyo- 11:55 PM – Hey! Bakageyama! Are you still awake!?!?! (/^3^)/_

 

 

XXX

 

 

6:59 AM

 

                He woke to the urge to vomit, rather than to the sound of his alarm.

 

                Oh, god, Monday. It was already Monday.

 

                He needs to hurry if he wants to make it on time. Daichi would be waiting in the usual spot.

 

                He rushes to the bathroom, heading for the toilets.

 

                When was the last time he ate? Saturday evening? Right, the barbeque.

 

                His skin is matted with sweat, fingers clammy and cold.

 

                How many minutes has it been? Since he woke up?

 

                He needs to go, get the unfinished homework from his desk, something for lunch, breakfast, his jersey, his shoes, his keys, his—

 

                He registers a damp cloth patting across his neck, wiping at his sweat.

 

                He jolts from the touch.

 

                The men, the figures, the foreign yet not foreign touch all over him.

 

                It’s his mother, only her.

 

                Wait—why is she here?

 

                He realizes she’s talking, not really asking but asking none the less.

 

                “Koushi? What’s wrong? Are you feeling unwell? You have a temperature…”

 

                She’s looking him in the eyes, something she hasn’t done in a while.

 

                “W-why are y-you back? D-don’t you have something g-going on?” he manages to ask.

 

                Is it odd that he feels sicker now, knowing his mother might see through him? No matter how far they had become, she was still the one who birthed him. She would know. Right?

 

                He sees the silhouette of his father, getting another damp towel to hand to his mother.

 

                “No, we came back early, I- I just, I couldn’t, not with you so upset.” Suga couldn’t argue with her right now.

 

                He tried to stand, but the pain made him cry out, falling back onto his knees. His parents were confused, obviously not being able to tell where he was feeling unwell.

 

                “Koushi, honey, what’s wrong?” She tried again.

 

                “Nothing, I- I  need to get to school—,” he stops mid sentence to vomit again.

 

                His mother is shaking her head, eyes pleading. “No, Koushi, baby, you’re ill. Did somebody hurt you? Where are these bruises from?”

 

                “They’re ….an accident… from volleyball. I need—Daichi’s waiting—,”  he coughs and pants, body strained from all the stress.

 

                She’s shaking her head. She takes his face, genty, and Suga doesn’t have the heart to push her away, after all, she’s never been there for him.

 

                “Honey, there’s nothing to vomit, when was the last time you ate?” She sounded stricken, pained.

 

                He can’t meet her gaze. “Saturday.”

 

                She looks like she wants to hug him, but doesn’t know if he’ll let her.

 

                “Koushi, please tell me what’s wrong, I can’t see my baby like this.”

 

                He feels faint, he closes his eyes. There’s a pounding in the back of his head.

 

                “I’m fine,” he says, barely above a whisper. “It’s just a cold. You don’t need to care.”

 

                “No, no, baby, I care, and I know it’s not. It’s not just a cold.”

 

                She lets out a sniff, and he realizes, dreadfully, that she’s crying.

 

                “Mom, please, I’m okay, it’s nothing. Please don’t cry,” he wraps his arms around her, feeling how petite she was, smelling her perfume.

 

                It’s been so long since she had embraced him. Nine, ten years? Too long.

 

                “Koushi, let me put you to bed, don’t go to school,” she says, pulling on his waist.

 

                Suga leans into her touch, nodding slowly.

 

                She sighs and guides him back to his room.

 

               

XXX

 

 

7:02 AM

 

                Daichi was worried. Suga always, ALWAYS met with Daichi at 7:00AM _sharp_.

 

                The only times Suga didn’t were when he was sick or away for traveling. Daichi is certain Suga was not traveling nor sick.

 

                So, why….?

 

                He made up his mind to head to the other boy’s house.

 

                The morning was cold, his breaths coming out in clouds of white. With a steady pace, he reaches Suga’s house in five minutes.

 

                He looks up at the only house in the neighborhood with large windows and grey paint. It was known that Suga’s parents were quite wealthy, enough so they could afford their large house, fancy cars, and expensive travels.

 

                Daichi is surprised to see said cars parked on the driveway. He knew some about Suga’s relationship with them, but he had never pushed Suga to go into great detail.

 

                He steels himself and knocks on the double oak doors.

 

                A tall middle aged man answers. His silvery blonde hair obviously makes him Suga’s father, but his cold grey eyes are what sets him so far from his son. He was a handsome man, a respectable figure, yet, there was a sort of sorrow that lingered in his eyes if one looked too long.

 

                Daichi bowed. “Sugawara-san, I’m here for Su—Koushi.”

 

                The man studied him, gaze scrutinizing. “Sawamura Daichi, was it? I’m afraid my son is unable to attend school today, he’s caught a fever. I apologize if we forced you to waste your time in coming here.”

 

                Daichi was slightly taken back, but he smiled and shook his head. “No, it was no problem. If that is all, then, I should be heading off to school now. I hope Koushi gets better.”

 

                When Suga’s father smiles, Daichi is able to see Koushi in him a little more.

 

                “Thank you, I’ll tell Koushi you were here.”

 

                “Thank you, too, Sugawara-san.”

 

                As Daichi heads down to the sidewalk, he hears Suga’s mother from the door way.

 

                “Daichi-kun! You’re allowed to visit after school if you want!”

 

                He’s met her during a couple of incidents and she had seemed rather kind, though there was a distance Suga had with her.

 

                “Thanks, Sugawara-san!”

 

 

XXX

 

 

6:45 AM

 

                Oikawa let out a frustrated growl as his serve hit the left side of the bottle, yet refused to knock it down.

 

                He raised another ball to have another go, but another hand grabbed his.

 

                “Oi! Trash king!”

 

                Oikawa turns, eyes wide, startled by the sudden presence. It had just been him at the gym.

 

                Dark hair and brooding eyes meet his in direct contact.

 

                “Ah! Tetsu-chan! To what do I owe your depressing presence?” he says, eyes flashing.

 

                Kuroo smiles sweetly. Oikawa sees Kenma at the entrance, looking uncomfortable and tired.

 

                “I need some solace for my kitten.”


	8. Oikawa, Tsukiyama, and Romance Sizzling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima frowns. ‘Some things’ was not a usual Yamaguchi answer. It was usually a long answer, filled with smiles, or frowns. Yamaguchi was acting weird, and that made Tsukishima worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! A huge thanks to everyone who helped this story evolve to this point! 2,952 hits! It's way more than I originally thought it would get! THANK YOU GUYS SO SO MUCH!!!! <3
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO to those of you who haven't seen the poll from last chapter!!:  
> I'm planning another AU and I'm not sure as to what AU I should write first.  
> So, my poll is:  
> Would you like the Cyber Virtual Reality AU (where the "players" enter a virtual reality game and fall in love with the "characters")  
> OR  
> the Mega Criminal AU (where everyone is in a different team of criminals who want the 200 billion fortune of Shiratorizawa)  
> PLEASE HELP ME OUT, I REALLY WANT TO WRITE ONE SOON!
> 
> Questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, POLL? Feel free to contact me!!!!
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!!

7:33 AM

 

                A cool hand is put onto his forehead as he tries to fall asleep. Suga moves his legs and arms under the sheets to attempt to hide the nasty purple green bruises all over his porcelain skin. He feels his mother’s worried gaze run over the worst ones around his neck, wrists, and thighs.

 

                If she suspected anything, she did not say, only using a damp cloth to wipe his sweat.

 

                His father came in periodically to change the water and bring extra towels. He looked at Suga with worry and guilt, brows creased in confusion as he tried to figure out where Suga was hurting.

 

_Does he think I’m weak? What would he think if he found out?_

Suga is alone now; a cloth on his forehead, his torso uncovered to sooth the burning of his skin.

 

                And the pain, god the pain. He can’t move an inch without being reminded of the agony in his entire body.

 

                Would Daichi suspect? He had come to visit a while ago. He knew Suga had been feeling alright only a couple hours before. No, Daichi trusted him…

 

                Daichi trusted him. That realization hurt more than anything.

 

                Why did it feel like Suga was cheating on him; they weren’t together for goodness sake! They were just friends, partners on the court. Not lovers, not a couple, and certainly nothing more than the everyday normal teenagers.

 

                Well, at least Daichi was an everyday normal teenager. Suga was too messed up to be one.

 

                Yet, there was a heavy guilt that consumed him, made him feel horrible. He was taking advantage of Daichi’s sweet oblivion, his kindness, and loyalty.

 

                He sighs and takes the damp cloth to wipe at a stream of sweat traveling down his neck, dropping itself between his collarbones.

 

                Eyes closed, he thinks of thick black hair and bronze skin. What would it be like to kiss Daichi? It’s not as if he hadn’t kissed anyone, the exact opposite really, but he feels like kissing Daichi would be much more different than kissing the others he had done it with.

 

                What would it be like to run his hands through the other boy’s hair, to taste the saltiness of his skin? How would Daichi moan? Rich and deep, like his voice, or soft and breathy? How would he touch Suga back? Stroke his thighs, kiss his neck, run his knuckles down the smoothness of Suga’s stomach? 

 

                He shudders, and wraps his arms around himself, in an attempt to stop his body from reacting to a fucking daydream. Hell, he had more sex than he could handle, now was not a time to mentally undress and violate Daichi.

 

                His sudden movement jerks pain up his spine and he rolls over, groaning softly in pain.

 

                He didn’t hear his mother come into the room to check on him and he jolts when she lays a hand on his shoulder.

 

                “Koushi? I’m sorry, you sounded like you were in pain,” she says, brows furrowed.

 

                He shrugs off her concern, pretending as if nothing was the matter. “I’m okay, I’m just trying to move into another position.”

 

                “You should have called me to help you,” she makes a move to come closer.

 

                “No, you don’t have to, it’s fine,” he frowns, curling into himself.

 

                His mother is silent for a long time, as if she is unsure how to respond.

 

                “Koushi, please don’t push me away. I understand we haven’t been there for you, but please, if there’s something wrong, you’d tell me, wouldn’t you?”

 

                He doesn’t face her, doesn’t look at her because he’s afraid she’ll see.

 

                “Sure.”

 

 

XXX

 

 

7:14 AM

 

                “Akiteru wants me to attend the same college but I’d rather go somew—,” Tsukishima suddenly stopped, even halting his steps. “Yamaguchi, you’re not listening.”

 

                The smaller boy snapped out of his thoughts. “Huh? Oh! I’m sorry, Tsukki.”

 

                The blonde inclines his head, waiting for an explanation. When Yamaguchi doesn’t continue he asks, “What’s wrong?”

 

                Yamaguchi turns to him with large eyes. “Nothing really, I just have some things going on.”

 

                Tsukishima frowns. ‘Some things’ was not a usual Yamaguchi answer. It was usually a long answer, filled with smiles, or frowns. Yamaguchi was acting weird, and that made Tsukishima worried.

 

                Not to mention, the boy had unusually dark bags under his eyes.

 

                Tsukishima hesitated. “Are you okay?”

 

                Yamaguchi’s eyes were on him again, big dough eyes which reflected millions of colors in their gleams.

 

                “Yeah, why do you ask?”

 

                Tsukishima shook his head, “No reason, just wondering.”

 

                “I’m _fine_ , Tsukki! I’m actually quite flattered; I didn’t think you cared so much about me!”

 

                The taller boy flushed red to his roots.

 

                “Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

 

                The smaller boy laughed, “Gomen, Tsukki!”

 

 

XXX

 

 

6:46 AM

 

                Oikawa hated this look on Kuroo’s face. It was a mix of worry, and anger, protectiveness, and darkness. It was a look reserved only for Kenma’s safety and protection, Oikawa knew that, but it still succeeded  in making him feel unnerved.

 

                He suddenly regrets telling Iwaizumi to sleep in and that he was going to head to the gym early to practice. Here he was, alone and defenseless against a pissed Kuroo, with only a gentle Kenma in case of an emergency.

 

                Wait, woah, woah, woah. Kuroo’s not going to hurt him, he hadn’t done anything wrong.

 

                Oikawa mentally punched himself. It’s the goddamn look that’s making him feel odd. He manages to slip on his signature grin and carefree look.

 

                “What type of solace, babe?” he asks, eyebrow cocked up.

 

                Kuroo’s expression morphed into a playful seductive one.

 

                “Aww, hon, I’m kinda stuck. I can’t flirt back right now, you know,” Kuroo sends Kenma a wink. “I’ve got Kenma now.”

 

                Oikawa couldn’t help his shocked look. “Y-you’re dating?”

 

                Kuroo says in a serious face, “Yeah, you didn’t know?”

 

                He leans in, lips near Oikawa’s ear, musky scent filling Oikawa’s nose. “He moans louder than you do.”

 

                Oikawa’s eyes widened, face turning red. “WHAT?!”

 

                Kuroo cackled, leaning back.

 

                “I’m just messing with you. Kenma isn't ready to date yet, but honestly, you’re too easy to get hot and bothered.”

 

                The brunette is fuming, looking as if he wanted to punch Kuroo in the face. “Fuck you, Kuroo.”

 

                “Ohhh, I’m just Kuroo now? You didn’t call me that three nights ago,” Kuroo’s smile is piercing. “Oi, Kenma, can you get me my bag from the car?”

 

                Kenma looks up from his phone, “What for?”

 

                “I need it, Kenma!”

 

                The small blond walks off, rolling his eyes.

 

                Kuroo turns back to Oikawa, expression dark. He advances closer.

 

                “W-what are doing?” Oikawa backs up himself, only to collide with the wall behind him.

 

                Kuroo takes his hands, pining them down to his sides. Oikawa knows what he is about to do seconds before it actually happens.

 

                Their lips meet with fervor, both trying to get closer.

 

                Oikawa supposes they had begun doing this since last summer training camp. They had flirted all throughout their second year, so it wasn’t like it was a sudden thing.

 

                When Kuroo is sure Oikawa won’t try to run away, he releases his hands. They wrap themselves around each other, relishing the perfect form of the other. Oikawa’s mouth was soft and wet, whereas, Kuroo’s was chapped and forceful.

 

                They fit together, quite frankly, perfectly. Kuroo pushing him against the wall, grinding their hips together. Oikawa moans against Kuroo’s lips, trying to take more pleasure from their coupling.

 

                Soft, curly brown hair, toned muscle, and dark eyes—Iwaizumi. Iwa-chan. Hajime. Guilt…

 

                Oikawa pushed Kuroo back. The taller male looks at him in confusion.

 

                “What’s wrong, are you okay?” Kuroo eyes him, voice suddenly tender.

 

                Oikawa blinks. “I think we should stop doing this.”

 

                Kuroo inclines his head, and then realization settles.

 

                “This is because of Iwaizumi, isn’t it?” he asks, watching as Oikawa’s features soften considerably.

 

                “I’m sorry, I really like you, Tetsu-chan, but I think I’m in love with Iwa-chan.”

 

                To his greatest surprise, Kuroo smiles. “Finally, we were all waiting for this day to come!”

 

                “We?”

 

                “Bokuto, Daichi, Ushijima, and I,” the raven laughs.

 

                “ _Ushiwaka_?! Why were you guys betting on us?”

 

                “Relax, lover boy, everyone was betting on you guys!”

 

                Kuroo’s laugh turns into a sad smile. “If this is the last time we are together, can I kiss you one more time?”

 

                Oikawa chuckles and pulls him down by the collar. “Sure, you big baby.”

 

                This time, they savor each other’s taste, using deep fluid strokes. Oikawa always tasting like cream and Kuroo tasting of salt and mint.

 

                When they pull away, they hear Kenma’s soft footsteps drawing near.

 

                Their eyes meet, and they smile softly at each other.

 

 

XXX

 

 

8:21 AM

 

                Daichi steps out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. Noya runs by him, followed by a cackling Tanaka.

 

                “No running in the showers!” Daichi calls after them.

 

                “Okay, _Dad_!” Noya yells back at him.

 

                In the corner of his eye, he sees Tsukishima scolding Yamaguchi for not drying his hair thoroughly. The blonde grabs an extra towel, pushing Yamaguchi’s head down so he can dry it properly.

 

                Daichi smiles, patting his own hair dry, walking to his locker to pull on some clothes.

 

                “Daichi- san.”

 

                Hinata appears next to him, only clad in a towel. Daichi feels a little self conscious.

 

                “Yeah, what’s up?”

 

                Daichi pulls on his collared uniform shirt.

 

                “I was just thinking…”

 

                Daichi notices Kageyama also staring at them.

 

                Hinata continues, unbothered by their half-nude state. “Can we go visit Suga-san after school?”

 

                Out of nowhere, the entire team has their eyes on the pair. Daichi had told them Suga was sick, and the practice had been rather dull without Suga’s enthusiasm.

 

                “I- sure, let’s— let’s do that,” Daichi replies, trying to put on his pants without the team focusing on his legs. He feels his ears burning; they’re staring at him way too intensely.

 

                “Oooohhhh! Daichi’s turning red! He’s embarrassed! Don’t worry, Captain, you look really sexy!” Tanaka howled, falling over with laughter.

 

                Daichi doesn’t know whether to faint, hit someone, or hide in his locker forever.

 

                He misses Suga already.

 

               

 

               


	9. Yamaguchi, Conflict, and the Rising of the “Suga Protection Squad”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No wonder those three words were so universal. No wonder those three words could drive a man insane. No wonder love was the cruelest thing gifted to mankind by God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!  
> A shout out to AkiSenpai, MetallumCorvus, ActingJester, social_monstrosity, dean_winchester_has_fallen, and Keurisu_chan for supporting me since the beginning of this story! I love you all SO SO SO MUCH!  
> I love all you others out there, reading and helping this story in the long run! You guys mean so much to me!
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter!

 

3:30 PM

 

                Daichi relished the cool breeze of the autumn weather. He really needed a break from all this… whatever this was.

 

                He stepped into the gym only to find the others dressed to head home. Hinata was hopping around talking to everyone, Tanaka was tormenting Asahi and Ennoshita, Noya was furiously flirting with Kiyoko, and Tsukishima was glaring at Kageyama again, but it was rather too cruel.

 

                “What’s all this? Isn’t there practice today?” He asked, frowning in confusion.

 

                Coach Ukai peeked his head out from behind the storage room door.

 

                “Daichi! Practice is cancelled! You brats can’t do anything without Suga anyways, why bother,” he gruffly replied, rolling his eyes at Takeda’s stern look. “Get out of here, all of you! I expect to see you all here tomorrow though!”

 

                Daichi felt a vein throb in his forehead. He hated how right the coach was. They fucking needed Suga to survive.

 

                Tanaka laughed out loud, smacking Daichi on the back, howling as he and Noya treaded down the front steps. Before he could yell something to make a fool of himself, a certain mom- in- training stepped forward.

 

                “Alright, you all heard the man! Let’s get out of here and go get some things for Suga!” Ennoshita silenced their joking with a Suga- like smile.

 

                Thank the lord, sky, and earth for Chikara Ennoshita! What the first years would do if they all acted like Tanaka and Noya.

 

                He sent the second year a grateful smile. Ennoshita gave him a small nod.

 

 

XXX

 

 

12: 11 PM

 

                Yamaguchi had ditched him, Tsukishima Kei, to “give someone a call”. Yamaguchi had left him standing in the hallway, to call someone.

 

                The brunette had NEVER left him alone before. They ALWAYS ate lunch together. Even if they were extremely busy, they found time during lunch to eat together.

 

                Tsukishima can’t admit he hates being without Yamaguchi, but FUCK!

 

                It was like he was constantly feeling the loss of something. It was like he forgot something. It was like paranoia!

 

                He packs his uneaten lunch back into his bag, and stands, stretching his long limbs. He hears the girls chatter about him and it’s so. Damn. Annoying.

 

                Rolling his eyes, he leaves the classroom in search of his freckled friend.

 

                Not in the lunch hall, nor the garden, nor the roof, nor the library, nor the restrooms. Where was he?

 

                By this point, he was pretty desperate. What if something happened to Yamaguchi? What if the bullied had cornered him? What if he had wandered out of the school, took a wrong turn, and was now in the arms of some criminal?

 

_Wait—whoa whoa whoa! Calm your shit, Kei!_

                He was getting ahead of himself, too deep in his wild imagination. Yamaguchi had to be on the school campus. He had to be, unless he had been excused. In such case, he would have told Tsukishima.

 

                Rounding a corner, he is shocked by the oddest sight.

 

                It was the quiet part of school, where most students strayed away from, because no teachers came around here. Sometimes, they would come here to practice volleyball during break, but otherwise, no one bothered to even come here.

 

                There, on the ground, was Yamaguchi. However, the odd part was Kageyama, with his knees around the smaller boy’s waist, hands to either side of Yamaguchi’s head.

 

                What the actual fuck was happening? Red boiling anger filled Tsukishima’s system. He wanted to jump in there, rip Kageyama off Yamaguchi, and demand to know exactly what was up.

 

                Kageyama was saying something, but Tsukishima wasn’t close enough to hear what he was saying.

 

                Yamaguchi’s expression was gentle as he put his hands up to cup Kageyama’s face.

 

                So this was what Yamaguchi had been hiding, huh? Kageyama and his relationship, by the looks of it.

 

                Yamaguchi was whispering something, and the raven bent so his face was pressed into the smaller boy’s neck. They exchanged a few more words before Tsukishima decided that he had seen enough.

 

                Why did he feel like this? Why did he taste salt on his tongue? Why was it that only Yamaguchi could make him feel like this?

 

 

XXX

 

 

6:45 PM

 

                Akaashi wiped sweat off his brow, huffing. He glanced over at Bokuto, who was trying to spike every ball that went up, letting out a hoot for every one he got.

               

                He jogged back to his position and effortlessly blocked a serve, not even batting an eyelash.

 

                “Nice one, Akaashi!” Bokuto hollered from across the court.

 

                The grey eyes flashed to him as Akaashi inclined his head in acknowledgement.

 

                “Thank you, Bokuto,” he muttered, not sure as to whether the blond had heard.

 

                Komi lets out a chuckle and smacks Bokuto on the back of the head, making the ace splutter.

 

                Akaashi blinks lazily while the coach ended practice, telling them that practice was cancelled tomorrow due to teacher conferences.

 

                Suddenly, a loud ringtone sounded, and Akaashi dreadfully realized it was his. He grabs the damn thing from his bag and sees the Caller ID to be “Oikawa Tooru”.

 

                He hangs up, not wanting to bother at the moment and races back to the circle to join his teammates in the spirit chant.

 

 

XXX

 

 

6:50 PM

 

                Kenma strips out of his jersey, pulling on a clean shirt before stuffing his uniform into his bag.

 

                It was a cold night so he added another jacket over his white sweatshirt.

 

                He saw Kuroo striding over, and he slammed his locker shut.

 

                “C’mon, Kenma, let’s go,” he laid a hand on the smaller boy’s shoulder, before turning to his teammates. “We’re heading out first!”

 

                Kenma pretended to be immersed in his videogame, sure Kuroo saw right through him.

 

                “Is the dream still bothering you?” Damn Kuroo and his gentleness.

 

                Kenma shook his head, bringing the electronic device closer to his face.

 

                Kuroo grabbed it from his hands, and Kenma faces him angrily.

 

                “Kuroo, stop, give it back,” he nearly snarls.

 

                If the raven was shocked, he didn’t show it, rather, he leaned down closer.

 

                “Not until you talk to me. You’ve been awfully quiet since morning.”

 

                Kenma grit his teeth. He didn’t want to talk right now.

 

                “I don’t want to talk right now.”

 

                Kuroo let out a scoff, “You never want to talk.”

 

                Kenma tried to reach his PSP again, but to no avail. “Kuroo, you’re making me angry.”

 

                “Come on, Kenma, I’m only trying to help you!”

 

                Kenma lost it.

 

                “Help me? Are you _really_ going to say that? How’s _making out_ with Oikawa going help me? Should I thank you that you know exactly how I feel but you go on and—.”

 

                Kuroo’s eyes widened drastically, almost comically. “How you feel…?”

 

                The blonde immediately shut his mouth with an alarmed expression and headed down the sidewalk.

 

                 “Wait—Kenma! Hold up, what are you saying?!”

 

                He grabbed the smaller boy’s arm, only for Kenma to try to yank it away.

 

                “Let go of m—!”

 

                Kuroo spun him around, holding him there, the both of them panting at their outbursts.

 

                “What do you mean ‘how you feel’,” Kuroo said through strained breaths.

 

                Kenma felt like crying, he didn’t want Kuroo to find out, he just accidentally said it.

 

                “It’s nothing, I didn’t mean it.”

 

                The raven shook his head. “No, Kenma, don’t lie to yourself.”

 

                Kenma sniffled, rubbing at his eyes with his sleeves. “I’m sorry.”

 

                Kuroo’s brows creased. “For what? Please don’t cry, kitten.”

 

                “For loving you. You love Oikawa, don’t you?”

 

                The other boy knelt down in front of him. “Kenma, I don’t love Oikawa, I like him as a friend. I don’t love anyone like I love you.”

 

                Kenma’s eyes shot up. “What?”

 

                Kuroo cupped his face. “Can I kiss you?”

 

                The blond stared at him.

 

                “You… love… _me_?” Kenma asked, incredulously.

 

                Kuroo pressed closer, their foreheads touching. “I love you.”

 

                No wonder those three words were so universal. No wonder those three words could drive a man insane. No wonder love was the cruelest thing gifted to mankind by God.

 

                Kenma practically threw himself onto Kuroo, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss.

 

 

XXX

 

 

6:33 PM

 

                Here Daichi was, carrying a bag full of sweets and foods that Suga loved. Behind him, the entire team, each holding a gift of some sort, gazed in awe at the large house that belonged to the silver haired captain.

 

                “Whoaaaaa! Suga’s house is huge!” Hinata’s voice came from somewhere behind him, but he could not pay attention because he saw Suga’s room was dark.

 

                Was he asleep? At six in the afternoon? Oh, right, he’s sick. Fucking shit, Sawamura Daichi if you don’t get your act together, you can just go drown yourself right now.

 

                He was here to see Suga, and he wasn’t sure why he felt so nervous. He saw Suga practically every day of his life. Maybe it was because it would be one of the few times both Suga’s parents would be home.

 

                Steeling himself, he turns around to face the team, only to find that Tsukishima was still glaring at Kageyama with hellish eyes. What in the name was going on with those two? He sees Yamaguchi worrying his lower lip, glancing back and forth between the two. What was happening right now?

 

                Daichi cleared his throat. Everyone quieted and looked at him.

 

                “As some of you may have seen, both of Suga’s parents are present right now. When we go inside, I expect all of you to be well mannered. Do not make a fool of yourselves, or Suga. Is that understood?” He tried to sound as stern as possible without letting his teeth tremor in nervous excitement.

 

                Tanaka obviously couldn’t control his mouth. “Geez, calm down, Daichi. We’re not going to war, we’re just visiting Suga!”

 

                Daichi sent him a fake glare. “ _All_ of you on your best behavior or punishments tomorrow during practice.”

 

                That shut them up.

 

                Daichi grinned smugly before turning back to the door.

 

_Well, now or never, Sawamura._

 

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	10. Daichi, P.S.S., and Monsters of Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He flinches when he feels work roughened, but gentle hands gingerly tracing the bruises on his neck. 
> 
> “Di….did someone hit you, Suga?” Daichi’s voice was soft, almost afraid to be louder. Suga recognized his tone. It was the same tone when he whispered to wounded strays in the neighborhood. The same tone used to ask the bullied boy if he was alright. The same tone used to chide to someone precious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my sweets! I have a little chapter for you all! I hope this makes up for the last chapter, which was slightly shorter! 
> 
> Another shout out list! Thank yous to Athena25, ira_heir_of_rage, Sketches_ofDirections, and Brokuto! I love all of you for your support and dedication to this fic.  
> To the others, young and old, new and..... old~ I LOVE ALL YOU PEEPS!
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter!!! :) 
> 
> -PaperCities
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Sorry if the ending makes you depressed, I was listening to "Time" from the movie Inception!!!! Read on if you dare!!! ;)

 

 

6:37 PM

 

                Suga’s eyes snapped open when he heard familiar voices downstairs, mingled with his parents’ usually gentle voices. Fumbling with the lamp, he arches his back in pain, refusing to cry out lest someone hears.

 

                With a soft moan, he steps into his slippers, trying to be as silent as possible. He pauses at the door, pressing his ear against it.

 

                Tanaka and Noya’s louder voices can be heard rather loudly, as opposed to Daichi and Yamaguchi’s softer ones.

 

                Suga scrunches his eyes closed, resting his back on the door _. Oh god, not now, please, not right now_. He couldn’t see them, they would see the damage. He stumbles to the full body mirror that hung on the bathroom door.

 

                The bruises were still awfully visible on his pale skin. They seemed to be screaming for attention.

 

                He knew his mother was going to come up any moment; his friends had come this far after all.

 

                He hastily opened the drawer by the bed, digging through the papers to find the concealer he had once used for an older bruise. From the bottom of the stairs came his mother’s voice telling the others she would check to see if Suga was awake.

 

                He dabbed large amounts of the concealer over the most visible bruises, praying that it would be enough. If they were still visible, he could simply say they were a result of his clumsiness.

 

                The moment he threw himself back into bed, the door opened to reveal his worried looking mother.

 

                “Koushi? Are you awake? Your friends have come to see you, they’re worried,” she whispered, enough for a resting person to continue sleep, and for a waken person to hear.

 

                  He pretended to be drowsy, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

  

                 “Yeah, I’m awake, is Daichi with them?” he asks, cursing his weak voice.

 

                 She walks in, trying not to be so clear when glancing at his bruises. Her surprise meant he had covered them well enough.

 

                 He can faintly make out the smell of dinner being prepred.

 

                 “Yes, Sawamura-kun is downstairs,” she replied hesitantly. Then she added, “Would you like to go and greet them? They came to how you were doing, after all.”

 

                  He figured if he didn’t go down there, they would bombard his room anyways.

 

                 “Yeah, just give me a minute, I’ll be down in a few minutes,” he said, gathering some decent clothes from his drawers. His mother gave him a soft smile before leaving him to do his business, closing the door with a soft _click_.

 

                  He hated that he was pushing her farther than ever, but he couldn’t confide in her. At least, not so soon, not after all she’s been absent for so long.

 

                 He locks himself in the bathroom, forcing himself to take an agonizing long shower with extremely hot water, and then changes out of his pajamas. After putting on a nice shirt and slacks, he groans when he sees a blood trail on his pajama bottoms.

 

                He wasn’t bleeding in the shower, hopefully. He had been too preoccupied to notice.

 

               Where could he hide these pants? He glances around until his eyes land on the cabinet under the sink. There.

 

                He smoothes his hair down as best he cans, brushes his teeth, and washes the worried look off his face. He stares at his hollow reflection. _Had he always looked so lost?_ He tries his best at a ‘Suga’ smile, wondering why it looked so bland.

 

                Shifting his gaze away, he takes a deep breath and heads down the stairs.

 

                Peeking around the corner, he sees them, seated around the dining table. He smells his father’s cooking, traditional American steak and greens. The scent of apple cinnamon rolls wafted towards him. It had been so long since he had had a real family meal with his family, it was so unfamiliar.

 

                He felt the urge to burst into tears. He wanted a warm embrace. He didn’t want to be here.

 

                Would the others sense his feelings? Taste his fear on their tongues? Would they make fun of him? Of his weakness and inability to fight back?

 

                But he had fought back, whether or not he had brought the situation upon himself, he had fought back.

 

                He takes careful steps down the stairs, mindful of the endless pain all over his lower half.

 

                Daichi notices him first. He opens his mouth to say something, but he is also the first to see the bruises. Yamaguchi’s eyes are teary, his lower lip bleeding from his worry. Tanaka is not stupid, he can sense the tension, the look in Suga’s eyes must give it all away. Ennoshita calls out a greeting, trying to be oblivious, but his expression is rather the opposite. Asahi is quiet, preferring silence than an argument.

 

                 Suga is thankful for Kageyama and Hinata’s innocence, their happy “hellos”, but in Tsukishima, he is reminded of the reality.

 

                 Did they know? Most likely not, but they had questions. Daichi’s eyes lingered on Suga’s throat, and Yamaguchi’s eyes wander over his clothed body, as if trying to see where else he had bruises.

 

                 Suga knows them well. He doesn’t fail to see the way Tsukishima glares at Kageyama, Yamaguchi’s tense body language. He recognizes Daichi’s nervous habit, digging his nails into his palms.

 

                  What should he say?

        

                 “H-hey guys,” he manages to croak out, voice far too scratchy than the velvet they were used to hearing. “I’m sorry for worrying you all, it was just a cold.”

 

                  He catches his mother’s flicker of eyes, his father’s grip on his knife.

 

                  Daichi can’t meet him in the eyes, who can?

 

                  “Are you feeling better? We were extremely worried,” the captain asks, regardless of their relationship at the moment. They did care for each other very deeply, none the less.

 

                   “Yes, thank you,” Suga sits in the empty seat, between Kageyama and Tsukishima. “Please, eat.”

 

                   The others thank his parents for the prepared meal, and begin to eat. All expect Suga, Daichi, and Yamaguchi. They had all picked up their forks and knives, but none made a move to eat.

 

                    The feeling of vomiting was just at his throat, but he swallowed it, pretending to cut his steak. He could feel his parents’ glancing at him, but not speaking. There was small talk throughout the table, as no one wanted silence to fall over the room, and no one wanted to draw attention to Suga.

 

                     Daichi suddenly stood.

 

                    “Excuse me.”

 

                      He grabbed Suga’s arm and, with a hand resting on the small of Suga’s back, and directed him to the stairs.

 

                    “I need to borrow Suga for a moment, please, do continue your meals,” Daichi said, as casually as possible.

 

                     Suga swallowed, gritting his teeth in pain.

 

 

XXX

 

 

3:49 PM

 

                “I want to visit Kou-chan!”

 

                Iwaizumi put down his towel.

 

                “You’re going to go all the way to Karasuno at seven?” Iwaizumi frowned, punching Oikawa.

 

                “No, silly Iwa-chan! I’m ditching practice!” He said it as if it were the most normal thing he could do.

 

                “Excuse me? Oikawa, you do know we have a match coming up, right?”

 

                Oikawa sends him an exasperated look, “Iwa-chan, who am I?”

 

                Iwaizumi frowns again. “Shitty- kaw—.”

 

                The taller male silenced him before he could finish his sentence.

 

                “Exactly! I’m Oikawa Tooru! Who am I? _Oikawa Tooru_! The captain! I can miss _one_ practice, can’t I, Iwaizumi Hajime?” he exclaimed, spreading his arms out, calling to the world. He paid no heed to the other students passing, staring at him in question.

 

                Iwaizumi had enough, pulling him by his backpack towards the front entrance. He tossed Oikawa out, standing firmly within school boundaries.

 

                “Alright, go then, Trashy-kawa. No one’s stopping you!” he stormed off, glaring back at Oikawa if he made a move to follow.

 

                “Iwa-chan! I was just joking!” Oikawa pouted, waving his arms. “C’mon! Don’t be like that to me!”

 

                Iwaizumi let out a sarcastic “Ha!” and kept walking away.

 

               

XXX

 

 

3:56 PM

 

                Akaashi sniffed, the weather was getting on his nerves.

               

                Practice had been canceled, and he hated having a plan set up only for it to collapse. At least the others looked like they were having fun in the rain.

 

                Bokuto was by his side, chatting with Kuroo on the phone, paying him no attention.

 

                He wanted to eat something, maybe everything. He wanted…

 

                His phone rang. With an irritated groan, he snatches his phone from his pocket, huffing when he reads _Oikawa Tooru_.

 

                He answers.

 

                “Hello?”

 

                “Ahh, Kei-chan, finally deciding to answer my call, huh?” Oikawa’s sweet voice said. Bokuto had stopped his conversation, pausing in mid sentence when he heard Akaashi’s phone ring. Jealous much?

 

                “No, it’s not like that, I didn’t have time to call back,” he said, rather hurriedly.

 

                Oikawa’s rich laughter sounded from the other line. “Relax, sweetie, I was just messing with you! Whoo, don’t get your panties in a twist.”

 

                Akaashi hoped his face was enough of a response. He was really not amused.

 

                “Oikawa-san, please, what do you need?” he asks, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

                In the corner of his eye, he can see Bokuto having a whisper-shout conversation with Kuroo about him.

 

                Rolling his eyes, he listens to Oikawa’s resonce.

 

                “Well, I was thinking; it’s been _so_ long since we’ve gotten together!”

 

                “’We’ve’?”

 

                “Yes, honey, we’ve. You, Kou-chan, Tobio-chan, Ko-chan, and I!” Oikawa declared as if it were so obvious.

 

                “So…you…want to hang out?”

 

                “YES, Kei-chan! The P.S.S. must be back in town!”

 

                “The P.S.S.?”

 

                “Oh, dear, it’s like you forgot everything! Do we mean that little to you? I’m hurt!”

 

                Akaashi hears fake sobbing on the other end. He decides to let the idiot have his fun.

 

                “No, I just…it’s been far too long since I’ve seen you; my brain is blank from just hearing your lovely voice.”

 

                He says his ‘line’ with the most monotone voice he can muster, knowing that Oikawa would be flattered none-the-less. Hey, it’s the thought that counts.

 

                Oikawa squealed so loud he had to hold the cell phone away from his ear.

 

                “The Pretty Setter Squad is back in town, baby! I’ll see you this weekend!”

 

So that’s what the P.S.S. was…

 

                Oikawa hangs up, leaving Akaashi alone with Bokuto’s hyperventilation. Seriously, what the FUCK were they talking about?

 

                He slides his phone back into his pocket, listening to Bokuto’s conversation.

 

                “No, man, it was Oikawa! What does he want…”

 

                Oh, lord, Bokuto!

 

 

XXX

 

 

6:42 PM

 

                Daichi had dragged him back into his room, and they stood facing each other. The door behind Daichi was locked tight, to prevent anyone interrupting them, whatever they were doing.

 

 Daichi was resilient on looking him in the eyes, but he couldn’t meet his gaze.

 

                It seemed like Daichi had trouble forming his words into questions. Questions he had building up to this day. Was he going to tell Daichi?

 

                No, absolutely not. He would not say anything about it to Daichi. Not to Daichi, anyone but him.

 

                He flinches when he feels work roughened, but gentle hands gingerly tracing the bruises on his neck.

 

                “Di….did someone hit you, Suga?” Daichi’s voice was soft, almost afraid to be louder. Suga recognized his tone. It was the same tone when he whispered to wounded strays in the neighborhood. The same tone used to ask the bullied boy if he was alright. The same tone used to chide to someone precious.

 

                Suga bit his lip, watching Daichi’s eyelashes flutter as he followed the motion.

 

                “No,” he answered, swallowing.

 

                “Then, why are there so many bruises?”

               

                He rests a finger on the joint of Suga’s neck and shoulder, where a dark hickey laid. Suga had covered it partially, but not well enough to shield it from prodding eyes.

 

                “I-I’m clumsy, I w-walk into things, and I… I just… injure myself sometimes,” Suga knows it’s not convincing.

 

                Daichi’s eyes darken when his eyes capture the ones on Suga’s wrist.

 

                He pulls his sleeves down, hiding his hands behind his back.

 

                “Suga, give me your hands.”

 

                He backs a few steps from Daichi. “There’s really nothing wrong, Daichi.”

 

                The brunette shakes his head. “You were like this on Friday, too. Do you remember what I told you, at the fair on Saturday? I care about you; I want to be there for you. Please, let me do that.”

 

                Suga blinked, a trickling in the back of his eyes.

 

                “I’m trying, Daichi, and I’ve told you, I’m okay.”

 

                Suddenly, Daichi grabs his arms, pulling the sleeves up to expose his wrists.

 

_No. He can’t breathe. He feels so cold._

_Am I drowning?_

_No, there’s pain now._

_Spreading._

_He’s grabbing Suga, pushing him down._

_Daichi would never do that to him._

_All men are pigs._

_Not Daichi, please not Daichi._

_All people are monsters._

_He takes what he wants, regardless of his tears._

_Why did that have to happen?_

“Suga? Suga!”

 

                He collapses onto the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Sorry for the cliffhanger!!! XP


	11. Teary Eyes, Oikawa, and Warm Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, no, baby, what happened to you?” Oikawa’s usually cheerful tone had flared down, his expression hollow. 
> 
> Daichi sounds outraged. “Baby?”
> 
> Suga shook his head. “Daichi, please, he didn’t do anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY ALL! THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR LOVE!  
> I can't do the shout out thingie right now, because it's 12:30 AM and I desperately need sleep!  
> I needed to get this chapter out to you crying and suffering sweets, so PLEASE ENJOY!  
> Who should get together next?

 

 

7:02 PM

 

                It’s the cold that wakes him, not the voices calling his name. He blinks, wheezing from the sting of the ice cold water pouring onto him. He registers that he’s in a bathtub, the shower turned on to the lowest temperature. He can feel his skin burning.

 

                Groaning, he attempts to shield his eyes from the spray. Daichi’s there, along with the rest of the team and his parents, standing around the tub. It’s a spacious bathroom; of course, they’d all want to be here.

 

                Suga tries to push himself up, letting out a soft whimper of pain. The shower is turned off by Daichi, who was kneeling the closest.

 

                “I’m sorry, Koushi, what did I do? Are you okay?” he asked, voice as gentle as his hands, moving to wipe some droplets off Suga’s forehead.

 

                The silver haired boy shakes his head.

 

                “It’s nothing, I-I was just feeling a bit nauseous. Sorry,” he said through clenched teeth. “Can I have a few minutes alone, please?”

 

                His mother came forward, wringing her hands nervously. “Koushi, you fainted. I don’t think it’s a good idea to leave you alone now.”

 

                Suga sees Yamaguchi at the door, clutching Tsukishima’s arm. Hinata was peeking his head in from behind Ennoshita.

 

                “You guys, don’t stay, you should head home. I’ll be fine, I’m just a little ill,” Suga said, voice wavering.

 

                Tanaka’s expression was slightly pained, but he respected Suga’s wishes, ushering his teammates out of the room and to the front door.

 

                A chorus of “Get well soon” and “Bye, Suga-san” could be heard before Daichi whispered something to Suga’s parents.

 

                They too headed out of the bathroom. 

 

                Oh god, he was alone with Daichi again. Again. Suga felt sick again.

 

                Daichi was silent, only dabbing at Suga’s fevered skin with a cloth. They stayed in a tensioned silence for a long time, only Suga’s slightly labored breathing audible in the room.

 

                Then, Daichi halted, and it was enough to tell Suga what had happened. The concealer. The goddamn concealer had wiped off.

 

                He was afraid to make eye contact, afraid to see the expression on Daichi’s face, the betrayal in his eyes.

 

                Out of nowhere, he feels warm, strong arms wrap around him.

 

                “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Koushi,” Daichi was whispering.

 

                Why was he sorry? What had he done wrong?

 

                “Daichi, don’t. You didn’t do anything,” he mumbled back, lips pressed to Daichi’s shoulder.

 

                “That’s it, I didn’t do anything. I couldn’t see that my closest friend was hurting,” he said, wrapping his arms tighter around Suga’s waist. “Why didn’t you tell me? Why did it get to this point?”

 

                Suga can picture his neck, covered in purple and green bruises. Oh god, how Daichi must have felt to see it.

 

                Daichi pulled back, to look him in the eyes. Those hard, onyx orbs stared into his molten gold ones.

 

                “Please, Koushi, who hurt you like this?” he asked, voice firm.

 

                Suga shook his head. “I caused it, it’s nobody’s fault.”

 

                Daichi shook his head, his grip of Suga’s arms almost painfully tight.

 

                “No, don’t ever say that. Someone hurt you and it’s not your fault. They should have known better, they should have known better than to hurt you. Koushi, who did this?” his voice was steel, almost as if he would not accept any lies.

 

                “Daichi…”

 

                He didn’t know what to say. What could he say? He was determined to keep the truth from Daichi, the real answer. What would Daichi think, after all? He was a slut, a good for nothing callboy, used over and over again. Why did Daichi care so much? He wouldn’t want trash like Suga.

 

                “I- I’m not a good person, Daichi.”

 

                The surprise in the other’s eyes was comical, unexpected.

 

                “What are you talking about, Koushi? Why are you not a good person? Who said that?”

 

                “Please don’t be so caring, I can’t see you getting hurt.”

 

                Daichi looks desperate, so naively desperate. “Koushi, what are you saying? Why would I be hurt? I want to help you.”

 

                Before Suga could explain, they heard a familiar voice.

 

                “Kou- chan? Are you in here? Your mother told me to come up here.”

 

                Suga must have had a horrified expression on his face, because in a second, Daichi had Oikawa by the collar and against the doorframe.

 

                “Daichi? Whoa, hold up, what did I do?” Oikawa’s eyes are wide.

 

                Then, he sees Suga in the bath, skin aflame, bruises littering his skin.

 

                “Oh, no, baby, what happened to you?” Oikawa’s usually cheerful tone had flared down, his expression hollow.

 

                Daichi sounds outraged. “ _Baby_?”

               

                Suga shook his head. “Daichi, please, he didn’t do anything.”

 

                “I didn’t do anything…...?” Oikawa repeated, confused. Then, it seemed, a light bulb flicked on.

 

                “I would never hurt Suga, Daichi, you know that. I care about him,” he says, which might not have been the best thing to say because Daichi looked even more angry.

 

                “You care about him?” He turns his head to glare at Suga. “I don’t get it, Koushi. You don’t tell me anything, but you have him coming all the way to Karasuno to talk? What am I to you? I thought you trusted me.”

 

                Suga opens his mouth to protest, but Daichi had already let go of Oikawa and was heading out the door.

 

                “I’m leaving, because you’d obviously rather have him here than me,” Daichi said, gruffly.            

 

The slam of the front door was all that took for Suga to actually start sobbing. Oikawa dropped his duffel bag, rushing over to him.

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

7:05 PM

 

                Yamaguchi trudged home, partially upset for leaving Tsukishima alone. But they both needed it.

 

                Whatever it was that had made Tsukishima so angry at him needed to die down a little, because the tension between them had been so overbearing by the end of the day.

 

                Yamaguchi needed a break from all this drama, whether it was in his own love life or others. He couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to understand, he needed Tsukishima to communicate with him. Gods, he loved the blonde more than anyone in the entire world! He needed to know what was up!

 

                Kicking a pebble to the side, he wraps his coat tighter around his shivering frame. He misses Tuskki already, the comfort of having someone next to him.

 

_How pathetic. Missing Tsukishima already?_

 

                But he couldn’t help it; he had been inseparable from the other since elementary school. Tsukishima was literally his other half. He needed him in his life.

 

                He’d be lost without him.

 

                His mind wanders to Suga. Was he alright? Why did he pass out?

 

                They had heard them talking upstairs, but no one suspected anything was wrong until they had heard Daichi’s alarmed calls.

 

                Yamaguchi had been so scared. What was going on with Suga?

 

                He sighed, watching his breath come out in puffs of misty vapor. Rubbing his freezing hands together, he approaches his street.

 

                He misses Tsukishima. It hurts more to know that he wouldn’t be there with a warm jacket and sappy joke to cheer Yamaguchi up.

 

                Not until this, whatever this was, was settled.

 

 

XXX

 

 

8:17 PM

 

                Kenma savored the taste of Kuroo on his tongue. He relished the long fingers running through his hair, stroking. The kisses pressed to his stomach made his eyelids flutter with uncontainable pleasure. Arousal hushed through his body, warming him.

 

                Kuroo touched him in all the right places, knew all Kenma’s sensitive spots.

 

                A sucking kiss on his hip drew out a breathy moan from the smaller boy. Kuroo’s deep chuckle filled Kenma’s ears. Gods, he loved that laugh.

 

                He arched his back at the next fleeting touch to his nipples. He mewled, wringing his hands into the sheets, pressing his head back into the pillows.

 

                Another open mouthed kiss, a flick of a tongue, a teasing smile.

 

                Kenma is drowning in sensations, in the lust he has for Kuroo.

 

                He needs him, needs the wholesomeness of their coupling, needs to finally feel complete.

 

                He lets himself fall into the pleasure.

 

 

XXX

 

 

7:33 PM

 

The brunette helps him to stand, change out of his wet clothes, and dry off. If Oikawa hadn’t known upon seeing him, he definitely figured it out when he saw the trails of blood swirling in the bathtub, or the unusual bruises on Suga’s thighs and wrists.

 

                But he didn’t say a word, didn’t barge into what Suga wasn’t ready to share.

 

                The smaller boy could not stress enough how grateful he was, but what about Daichi? What had made him so upset? That Oikawa cared too? That Suga had not protested to Oikawa’s visit?  

 

                He needed to fix this, he loved Daichi so much. He needed to mend things, make things right again.

 

                They settled on the comfortable couches by the fireplace downstairs. His parents had  made them both cups of steaming chocolate, and they sat in silence, sipping their drinks.

 

                They were concerned for Suga, his parents, but they knew nothing. They couldn’t help, Suga would never let them, but Oikawa, he knew. He was the only one who knew.

 

                “Suga.”

 

                He looks up at the brunette. Oikawa’s eyes are soft, meaningfully gentle.

 

                “I know you told me a lot, but I know there are things I will never come close to understanding. I just hope that someday, you’ll understand that we are all there for you, whether you need us or not. Not just Daichi, you parents, and I, but your entire team,” Oikawa lets that sink in before continuing. “I can only leave it up to you as to whether you tell them or not, but I promise you, I will be there for you the entire way.”   

 

                Suga doesn’t know how to respond, because Oikawa meant so much to him. Those words, meant so much to him. What was he supposed to say?

 

                Oikawa smiles in acknowledgment.

 

                “And, Daichi, Suga, Daichi. Daichi loves you, don’t ever forget that. He only wants the best for you, so please, make it right with him. I know it’s hard to cope with all of these sudden things, but try, always keep trying. It only gets better from here.”

 

                Oikawa is ready when Suga begins a new wave of tears. They snuggled into each other, feeling the warmth of the other.

 

                “Thank you, Oikawa,” Suga manages to say, and though it’s not a lot, it speaks volumes by itself.

 

                “Call me Tooru.”

 

                Eventually they fall asleep, and Suga’s parents bring blankets for them to sleep on the sofa, curled into each other.

 

 

XXX

 

 

6:41 AM

 

                Daichi stood at their usual spot. Why? He had no clue, but he had come here ever morning for the last three days.

 

                Maybe he was waiting for Suga, for his presence that would never show up.

 

                Oh, how he misses Suga. How he regrets being angry at him.

 

                They had too little time to be upset with each other. Life was too short to be angry at something. It was much better to spend all his time loving Suga. It was easier that way, happier.

 

                He wanted his co-captain back. His friend, the closest thing to his heart, the love of his life.

 

                He wanted Sugawara Koushi back in his life.

 

                Glancing at his watch again, he turned to the direction of the school, with another deep sigh. Another dull day ahead of him. He feels the snow crunch under his boots.

 

                “Daichi!”

 

                He whips around, and there he is. Suga, running to catch up, all rosy cheeks from the cold and pale skin wrapped in a bundle of scarf and coats.

 

                “Suga?”

 

                The silver haired stops directly in front of him to catch his breath.

 

                “How’d you know I was going to be there?” Suga asks, panting in an adorable way.

 

                Daichi shakes his head. “I didn’t.”

 

                Molten gold eyes look up at him. “Then why were you there?”

 

                A shrug. “I don’t know, it’s just a habit now.”

 

                An awkward silence fills the space between them, until they both speak up, at the same time.

 

                “Look I—.”

 

                They both blush, stopping.

 

                “You go firs—.”

 

                Again they start together.

 

                Suga gestures for him to go but Daichi insists.

 

                “Look, Daichi, I- I guess what I’m ultimately trying to say is I’m sorry. For everything. For not telling you anything, for keeping you out,” Suga begins.

 

                Daichi blinks, taken back.

 

                “I’m sorry too. I yelled at you and I jumped to conclusions. I was jealous and overwhelmed, and I overreacted. I’m sorry. I really care about you. I just—I really wanted to get closer to you, but when Oikawa showed up calling you baby, I just… I couldn’t think right,” Daichi was red, skin aflame.  

 

                Suga lunges at him, throwing his arms around Daichi’s neck.

 

                “Shut up, Daichi,” Suga whispered, lips pressed to Daichi’s jaw.

 

                It took him way too long to respond. “Okay.”

 

                God, he misses hugging Suga. How sweet he smelled, fresh snow and warm vanilla. They should do this more, hugging that is. Or simply physical contact in any way, shape, or form.

 

                Daichi was in way too deep.

 

                He strokes Suga’s sides, burrowing further into Suga’s heat.

 

                It felt so nice like this, sugar snow falling around them, with nothing but white everywhere. Suga looked good in white. Angelic, pure, just the way he was supposed to be.

 

                Daichi would make sure of that. He would keep him safe, away from whatever was threatening him.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So are we looking at Tsukiyama kisses, IwaOi making out, KuroKen smut, or BokuAka kink? Or should I introduce Kyotani X Yahaba? OHHH! Or some odd pairs? What do you guys think? Suggestions? XD HEHEHEHEEEEE
> 
>  
> 
> OH YEAH! For those of you who remember Satoshi, he comes back VERY soon!


	12. Drastic Birthdays, Iwaizumi, and Satoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No, obviously you care about him more than I ever thought you did!” Tsukishima turns to the door. “I’m leaving. Congratulations for the two of you.”
> 
> Then it clicks, and Yamaguchi races to catch up to him, snow be damned.
> 
>  
> 
> “Tsukki, we’re not together!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everybody! Here is a new chapter!
> 
> FIRST OF ALL! : HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MetallumCorvus for everything you've ever said to me! Thank you for your support! I LOVE YOU! 
> 
> SHOUT OUTS TO: slushie5544, Jellyfish_Dreams, Nadine, Gizmosisbuttons, and SilverDragon00!  
> THANK YOU GUYS for all your support and love! To the others, I swear I will get you guys on some shout outs next time! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAVE SUPPORTED ME TO THIS POINT! 4000 hits! YASSS!
> 
> ALSO! IF ANY OF YOU ARE AWARE! I have made the poll from a couple of chapters reality! the MEGA CRIMINAL AU is up, and it's called WE COULD BURN THIS CITY DOWN! Please check it out, maybe? It'll be so cool if that one gets more feed back!
> 
> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Feel free to contact me!

 

 

7:55 AM

 

                Coach Ukai had forced Suga to take the morning practice off, telling him that he could come back to playing only after he got another physical test.

 

                Suga knew that he was just concerned for his health; after all, he had been at home for an entire week.

 

                He races to catch up to Daichi, promising to come in after school to take the physical with Ukai.

 

                The taller boy smiles, and Suga resists the urge to run a hand over his cheek.

 

                “C’mon, we’ll be late to class,” Daichi took his hand, not bothering to glance at several shocked students.

               

                Suga flushed, blinking furiously, as they made their way to the lockers to change into their indoor sandals. They waved a greeting to Yamaguchi, who always passed them on his way to the advanced classes. He looked surprised, looking at the third years’ locked hands.

 

                To be honest, Suga was equally surprised to see that Tsukishima was not with him. Normally, the both of them would be walking together.

 

                It seems the tension from yesterday had not been dissolved yet. Suga should have a talk with him.

 

                When they step into the classroom, many, if not all, of the students call out greetings to Suga.

 

                He is quite popular among the other students, being a star athlete and student. He smiles back, disregarding their eyes on his and Daichi’s hands.

 

 

XXX

 

 

8:02 AM

 

                Yamaguchi cursed himself for having the seat right next to Tsukishima. Then again, he always had the seat right next to him.

 

                God, would the teacher let him switch with someone? No, that would be too cruel.

 

                He buried his face in the crook of his arm, trying not to cry. He felt a pair of honey gold eyes on him.

 

                Damn it, Tsukishima! Just tell him what’s up! Why suddenly start ignoring everyone?

 

                Out of nowhere, he feels a tap on his shoulder. He glances up. There’s a note on the edge of his desk. He frowns and looks around. No one meets his gaze. Tsukishima is too busy listening to the teacher.

 

                He picks it up and unfurls it.

 

_Meet me after school, behind the library._

                No initials, no names, nothing.

 

                Yamaguchi doesn’t know how to feel about it. There had been bullies in the past who pulled a trick like this one.

 

                Tsukishima would know what to do….

 

                “Yamaguchi! Stop daydreaming! This is a very important lesson!” The teacher points at him with his ruler.

 

                “Sorry, sorry, I’ll keep that in mind!” he calls back.

 

                Should he meet this person? He shoves the note into his back pocket.

 

 

XXX

 

 

12: 00 AM

 

                Hinata munched on a takoyaki, wrinkling his nose at Kageyama, who was sulking in the corner of the room.

 

                It’s been a while, but he started acting really weird after an accidental hug.

 

                It was his fault that he kept yelling at Hinata to bike faster. What could he do? Pedal until his feet caught on fire? Then, he had biked over a large rock and tumbled into a freezing ditch full of snow, before falling flat onto Kageyama. He had only gripped the taller boy tighter because of the cold.

 

                And then, the day after, Kageyama started acting fidgety and disappeared for lunch. Seriously, he had the nerve to leave Hinata alone!

 

                On the other hand, Tsukishima began glaring at Kageyama and Yamaguchi, which was the real surprise. Hinata had seen Tsukishima walking around the school, the day Kageyama went missing, so it was only obvious it was somehow linked.

 

                How exactly, Hinata couldn’t say, but if they didn’t cut the crap before Yamaguchi’s birthday, he’d go crazy on them. Heck, it was in two days!

 

                The only good thing was that Daichi and Suga had made up. A really good thing actually, because Daichi hasn’t smiled since Monday’s visit to Suga’s house.

 

                Suga had looked so sick, so ill. His skin, paler than before, a couple of bruises visible on his collar area. Not only that, but he looked skinny, like thirty pounds skinnier.

 

                And Suga’s parents were a little off. The way they acted, the way they held themselves. It was like they knew nothing about their son.

 

                Hinata’s mom knew everything about him. _Everything_. So the fact that Suga seemed so isolated from his parents said a lot about his family.

 

_Hold up Hinata! Kageyama’s staring at you._

 

                He looks at Kageyama fully in the eyes, and the raven scowls and glances away quickly.

 

                WHATTTTTT?!?!

 

                Hinata was so done with him!

 

 

XXX

 

 

1:27 PM

 

                Oikawa’s eyes drifted to the windows again. He wants to leave, drive away into the sunset, preferably with Iwaizumi in the passenger seat.

 

                There were only a few more hours until sundown. Fuck autumn, fuck life.

 

                When he grew older, he was going to live like never before. Party hard, study hard, play hard.

 

                Play with Iwaizumi…

 

                Yeah, no, never going to happen. Iwaizumi doesn’t want him like that.

 

                But how come every girl on the planet did? How come Kuroo wanted him like that?

 

                Why did everyone want Suga? Wait, no, that’s not right. Suga was too lovable to not love.

 

                So, does that mean he loves…. Suga? But, what about Iwaizumi? He loves Iwaizumi Hajime.

 

                With a soft sigh, he lets his head hit the desk with a soft _thump_.

 

                Someone nudged him. He turns to find Iwaizumi eying him oddly.

 

                “Are you okay? Do you want to go see the nurse?” he asked, furrowed brows incredible cute.

 

                Oikawa contemplates for a moment. What are the odds of getting an A in the class if he failed this next test? He had a 98 in the class. What did he say earlier? Right, fuck life!

 

                He raises a hand to catch the teacher’s attention.

 

                “Yes, Oikawa?”

 

                “Can I go to the infirmary? I feel really ill,” he asks, batting his lashes a little.

 

                The girls swoon, and the teacher nods.

 

                “Iwaizumi- kun, can you help him to the nurse?” she adds, pointing at him.

 

                Oikawa hides his victorious grin.

 

                The shorter male helps him up, pinching Oikawa’s side to get him to move. They’re in the hallway before Oikawa decides to drop the bomb.  

 

                “Wah, Iwa-chan! That hurts! I feel so bad!” he moans, letting his body weight carry them both down.

               

                “Idiot! Get up, you’re so heavy!” Iwaizumi has to speak through gritted teeth, because of how heavy Oikawa was.

 

                “Iwa-chan~” he pretends to be faint. “Argh! I think you have to carry me, I can’t walk any further!”

 

                “Trashy-kawa! Get up!” Iwaizumi yanks him up by his arm. Oikawa falls onto him, bringing them to the ground once more.

 

                Iwaizumi huffs, before getting up and then bending down to curl his arms under Oikawa’s knees and neck.

 

                Oikawa lets out a delighted whoop. “Yay! Iwa-chan, you’re not so evil after all!”

 

                The other boy’s face was turning red by the pressure. “I. Will. Drop. You!”

 

                Oikawa silenced, pushing his face into Iwaizumi’s collar. He liked his scent, all musk and deodorant. Iwaizumi smelled so different from Suga. Suga, who smelled like cotton and cream. And Kuroo, who tasted of sweat and mint.

 

                Oikawa sniffs at Iwaizumi, who brings his chin down to smack his cheek.

 

                The nurse is gone, with a sign saying he’d return after half an hour.

 

                Iwaizumi lays him down on one of the cots, watching as Oikawa squirms around to adjust the blankets.

 

                The brunette smiles widely, lifting his hands to Iwaizumi.

 

                “A kiss for healing?” he asks, looking up under dark lashes and soft hair.

 

                He expects Iwaizumi to turn red and yell something insulting at him. He expects Iwaizumi to turn around and leave. He expects everything that Iwaizumi should do.

 

                He doesn’t expect Iwaizumi to lean down and place his lips over Oikawa’s. He doesn’t expect Iwaizumi to turn red and look him in the eyes. He doesn’t expect Iwaizumi to touch his hair. No, stroke his hair.

 

                Oikawa blinks back surprise as Iwaizumi turns and heads to the exit without a glance back.

 

                What the hell was that?

 

 

XXX

 

 

3:41 PM

 

                Ukai had told him to wait in his office for a talk.

 

                They had finished his physical, and it was odd that Ukai frowned the entire time. Suga wondered if there was something wrong with him.

 

                Daichi was waiting in the gym for him. Practice was canceled again, but this time because Kageyama and Yamaguchi couldn’t attend.

 

                Suga found it odd. There must be something up between the four of them, Yamaguchi, Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Hinata.

 

                If it doesn’t get resolved soon, Yamaguchi would not be particularly happy on his birthday in two days. Suga hated that. If anyone, Yamaguchi was the one who least deserved pain.

 

                The door clicked as Ukai stepped into the room, the physical papers in his hand. He sits down, opposite from Suga.

 

                “Am I in trouble?” Suga can’t help but ask.

 

                “No, no, it’s nothing like that,” Ukai looks conflicted, as if he can’t word his question right. “I was just—I have a question regarding your health.”

 

                Suga nods, partly worried and partly anxious.

 

                Ukai takes a deep breath. “Suga, when was the last time you had a physical?”

 

                “Uh, two months ago, I think,” he answers.

 

                “Only? Well, you know about standard protocols regarding physical activities, right?”

 

                Suga blinks back. “Well, for my height, it should be above 130.”

 

                Ukai nods again. “Have you weighed yourself, these past few weeks?”

 

                “No. Is something wrong?”

 

                There was a hesitant pause.

 

                “Suga, you’re underweight. I don’t think you’ve been eating well, but you lost over twenty pounds since your last check up,” Ukai says, brows furrowed. “I’m afraid if you don’t eat more, you won’t be able to play volleyball, by the law.”

 

                Thinking back to the vomiting and sickness, Suga realizes that a part of him knew how deteriorating it had been for his health.

 

                “I’ll do my best to get to the standard weight as soon as possible. Thank you,” Suga gathers his books.

 

                Ukai looks contemplative, as he watches Suga step through the door way.

 

                “You can talk to anyone about it, you know.”

 

                Suga halts in his step.

 

                “I’m sorry?”

 

                “Whatever it is that’s bothering you. You can always come to us for help. That’s why we’re here.”

 

                They catch eyes, and Suga looks away hurriedly.

 

                “I understand, thank you again.”

 

 

XXX

 

 

3:11 PM

 

                Yamaguchi peered around the corner, surprised to find two very familiar people.

 

                “Kuroo and Kenma-san? What are you doing here in Miyagi?” He asks, relaxing his posture.

 

                The tall raven grins, lidded eyes flashing.

 

                “Hey, hey, Yami!”

 

                Kenma offers him a smile.

 

                “Happy early Birthday, Yamaguchi,” he says, handing over a small gift.

 

                “Thank you! Is that why you guys are here? You didn’t need to come all this way for that!” he says, smiling.

 

                Kuroo shakes his head. “Naw, man. Everyone wanted us to drive down to deliver some gifts. It’s no problem.”

 

                Yamaguchi feels somewhat touched.

 

                “Wait, how did you guys give me the note, or get in the school?”

 

                They exchanged glances. “Tsukishima.”

 

                Yamaguchi is taken back. “He passed me the note?”

 

                “Yeah, we asked him to. What, he didn’t make it obvious?” Kuroo arched a brow.

 

                Yamaguchi shakes his head. “No… I didn’t even know he passed me the note.”

 

                Kenma has an understanding look. He nudges Kuroo in the stomach with his elbow.

 

                “Oh, yeah, while we’re here, do you know where Daichi is? I wanna give him a scare!”

 

                Yamaguchi brightens significantly, laughing. “Probably in the gym, here, I’ll take you. Thank you again for the gifts!”

 

 

Two days later…

 

 

9: 29 AM

 

                Yamaguchi yawns, yanking off the blankets. He grabs a change of clothes and heads to the bathroom.

 

                Stripping down, he steps into the shower, cranking the knob to the coldest temperature. It yanks him out of his daze, and he quickly washes himself down.

 

                He decides to blow dry his hair, and he uses his free hand to brush his teeth.

 

                It was Sunday, and usually Tsukishima would call him up to hangout. Yamaguchi spat out the toothpaste and wiped his face on a towel.

 

                Another uneventful day for him, so he might as well go get some groceries.

 

                Changing into some comfortable clothes, he grabs his wallet and heads down stairs.

 

                Surprisingly, he sees his mother making breakfast. Shouldn’t she be at work?

 

                When she spots him, her face breaks into a smile.

 

                “Happy birthday, Tadashi!” She comes over to give him a hug.

 

                Yamaguchi realizes his mistake. Today was his birthday. He forgot his own birthday.

 

                His mother seemed to have caught on, her eyebrows rising.

 

                “Oh, Tadashi, I told you! You’re working yourself too hard! Here, have some breakfast.”

 

                She gives him a large plate of pancakes, sausages, and eggs.

 

                “Thanks for the food, Mom!” He takes a ginger bite, savoring the rich spices in the sausage.

 

                “So, what are you going to do today? Is Kei taking you anywhere?” she asks, arranging her own plate.

 

                Yamaguchi’s silence caused her to look up.

 

                God, did Tsukishima forget too? Did his entire team forget it was his birthday? Even the other teams remembered.

 

                “Tadashi?”

 

                His mother comes to sit by him.

 

                “Did you and Kei get into a fight?” 

 

                Yamaguchi pokes at his eggs.

 

                “Yeah, but it was stupid,” he mumbles. “I don’t even know what I did.”

 

                Suddenly, his phone sounded.

 

                He swipes the screen and is bombarded with messages, texts, and emails.

 

                He takes the call from Suga.

 

                “YAMAGUCHI! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Let’s hang out!” He hears the others in the background yelling ‘Happy Birthday’s’. “We’re on our way!”  


                His mother gives him an amused look, then goes to make some more pancakes.

 

                “Uh s-sure,” he says, a smile forming on his lips. “My mom’s making you guys pancakes.”

 

                He hears Noya cackling with Tanaka.

 

                They didn’t forget. Yamaguchi’s heart swells.

 

                Maybe the day wouldn’t be as bad as he thought it would be.

 

 

XXX

 

 

7:55 PM

 

                Yamaguchi laughs, accepting each gift with a bright smile.

 

                They had gone to a fast food place, ordered him piles of French fries, and bought him extra gifts at the mall. They sat now, in his living room, talking and laughing.

 

                The day had been so lovely, snow falling from grey streaked skies.

 

                He was so glad Suga looked like himself again, bright and youthful.

 

                Kageyama and Hinata were still as ignorant as possible, refusing to see their love for each other.

 

                As for Tsukishima, he was silent most of the time, perhaps only speaking to say a quick “Happy birthday.”

 

                Yamaguchi wanted to have a talk with him. A sit down talk about why they became like this.

 

                He caught himself staring at the blond all throughout the day. He bit his lip.

 

                How could he get them alone? Talking to him out of nowhere would be too sudden. Dragging him away would be too obvious.

 

                What if Tsukishima didn’t want to talk to him?

 

                No, Yamaguchi would make an excuse. Even if it were something stupid, like thanking him for passing Kuroo’s note on Friday.

 

 

XXX

 

 

4: 34 PM

 

                Oikawa rolled over on his bed, clutching an alien pillow to his chest.

 

                He couldn’t help thinking back to that. _That_. Whatever that had been. What had that been?!

 

                A kiss. Iwaizumi Hajime kissed him.

 

                KISSED him.

 

                Oh my god!

 

                He kissed him!

 

                Oikawa muffles a squeal with the poor, abused pillow.

 

                What had it meant? Was Iwaizumi trying to imply something?

 

                He never seemed like the sentimental type to Oikawa. Nor the type to put deeper meanings into things.

 

                So, what was it? Just a playful thing to mess with Oikawa?

 

                No, that blush afterwards meant anything but a game.

 

                Did Iwaizumi like him? Return the feelings Oikawa always hinted at?

 

                He pulls out his phone and goes through the pictures.

 

                He has tons of pictures of the two of them.

 

                There was the one that he loved the most.

 

                A picture of Iwaizumi standing with his back to the sun, in mid-laugh, when they had gone camping in Alaska.

 

                Oikawa remembers the exact moment.

 

                It had been freezing and dark, and Oikawa had caught a cold. Iwaizumi had been so pissed that they had not brought any medicine. In the early sun, they rejoiced, dancing around the fire like some mad men. Oikawa had taken out their guitar, and they sang together, beautifully.

 

                He curls tighter into himself, scrolling through all the images of the two of them together.

 

                He dreams that night, of Iwaizumi.

 

 

XXX

 

 

10:22 PM

 

                It’s only Tsukishima, Kageyama, and him left.

 

                His mother offered to drive them home, but they wouldn’t let her. So, here they were, sitting in silence.

 

                Yamaguchi pressed himself deeper into his chair, trying to avoid all contact with them.

 

                Then, out of nowhere, Kageyama breaks the peace.

 

                “What’s your problem with me, Tsukishima?”

 

                Yamaguchi realizes that he had been holding his breath.

 

                A scoff from the blond.

 

                “Your existence is a problem,” came the snarky reply.

 

                Kageyama frowned, turning to face him.

 

                “What did I ever do to you?”

 

                Tsukishima put down his phone.

 

                “Oh, nothing, _King_ , absolutely nothing.”

 

                They both scowl at each other.

 

                “Guys…”Yamaguchi begins, but Tsukishima turns to glare at him.

 

                “Don’t, Yamaguchi. I get it, but you could have told me! It’s not like I wouldn’t find out,” he snarls.

 

                “W-what? What are you saying? Tell you what?”

 

                Yamaguchi was so confused now. Did he not tell Tsukishima something important? Is that why he was upset with him?

 

                Tsukishima lets out a bitter laugh.

 

                “Forget it.”

 

                Kageyama steps in.

 

                “If you care about him, then tell him why you’re so upset!”

 

                “No, obviously you care about him more than I ever thought you did!” Tsukishima turns to the door. “I’m leaving. Congratulations for the two of you.”

 

                Then it clicks, and Yamaguchi races to catch up to him, snow be damned.

 

                They are on the lawn, and Kageyama is right behind them.

 

                “Tsukki, we’re not together! It was a mistake! He fell, that’s why he was on me. We were discussing something unrelated to the two of us!” Yamaguchi has to slow down to catch his breath. Tsukishima stops completely.

 

                “What did you just say?”

 

                “We—sorry, we’re not together. Kageyama is in love with someone quite obvious. I was just helping him cope with those feelings. I’m sorry if you misunderstood it, I should have told you beforehand.”

 

                Kageyama looks very embarrassed, as if he just realized how it would look from Tsukishima’s point of view.

 

                “I know you probably don’t want to talk about it right now, but I just want to get that clear. I’m sorry for the inconvenience,” Yamaguchi pauses for a minute before turning back to his house.

 

                Kageyama decides to take his leave, texting his mother that he would walk home instead.

 

                Tsukishima looks back to see Yamaguchi going back, and he can’t help but go after him.

 

                “Yamaguchi!”

 

                The brunette looks up at him. Brown eyes flaked with gold, snow caught in his lashes.

 

                Their breathes come out in soft puffs of mist.

 

                Yamaguchi blinks tears back, and Tsukishima gives into the urge to embrace him.

 

                “I’m sorry.”

 

                It’s whispered into his hair, and Yamaguchi brings up his arms to wrap around Tsukishima’s torso.

 

                “It’s okay,” he breathes back.

 

                And it really feels like it’s okay now.

 

 

XXX

 

 

8:34 AM

 

 

                When he saw Yamaguchi and Tsukishima on the way to school, he breathed out a sigh of relief.

 

                It looked like they had made up. If their smiles and flushed cheeks meant anything.

 

                Suga felt drowsy, watching the clock tick. There was supposed to be a guest speaker today, coming in to talk to them about college and internships. An “extremely wealthy lecturer” apparently.

 

                Beside him, Daichi smiled, leaning over to ruffle his hair.

 

                Suga laughed silently, not bothering to brush his hair back in place.

 

                The snow outside looked so lovely, so pure.

 

                Like Daichi, in his wholesome innocence. Suga loved that about him. God, Suga loved him.

 

                He stares at Daichi, watching how toned muscle shifted when he applauded the guest speaker who entered the room. The thick dark hair compared to Suga’s fine silver locks. And those eyes, filled with meaning and life.

 

                Daichi was truly the earth to his water. He needs him, the stability of Daichi is what keeps him here, grounded.

 

                Grounded, like those cement thighs. Damn, it’s illegal to be so sexy.

 

                Suga, you pervert, stop undressing Daichi with your eyes.

 

                The brunette smiles at him again, and Suga is relieved that he can’t read thoughts.

 

                The speaker begins introductions, and Suga finally turns to look at him.

 

                It’s funny how things can turn upside down in an instant.

 

                The man catches his gaze, and their eyes widen at each other.

 

                “Suga?”

 

                Satoshi. Suga can’t breathe, can’t speak, can’t even comprehend how this could be happening. What were the odds of this happening to someone?

 

                Outside, a blizzard begins.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to add as much suggestions in this chapter as possible! I'm happy at how long this chapter is!  
> How was it??!
> 
> REMEMBER TO CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY: Mega criminal AU ;)  
> Here is the summary:  
> In a Utopian world, everything dark is hidden from the people of the upper ground. However, beneath the golden streets of Utopia, a dystopian world of lies and treachery lurks, threatening the prosperity of the Shiratorizawa reign.
> 
> It's a man eat man world, and when the rumor of a 100 billion yen worth factory is constructed in the upper grounds, each team will stop at nothing to obtain the fortune.  
> Each with their own goals.
> 
> But no fortune comes without a catch, and they find themselves forced to team up to achieve their goal. Combined with hitmen, hackers, mafia, illegal dealers, drug addicts, and prostitutes, no good game ends with a happy ending.
> 
> MEGA CRIMINAL AU


	13. Ugly Crying Faces, Falling in Love, and It Gets Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brown hair so light and soft, so unlike…Daichi. Cold grey eyes, different from honey brown. 
> 
> Suga opens his mouth to say something, but no words come out. What could he say? What could he say to someone like Satoshi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy allll!  
> Howwww'sss itttt goingggg?!?!?!?!?!
> 
> Here is the next chapter for you guyessssss! ;)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who checked out "We Can Burn This City Down"! It means a lot!  
> I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE all you peeps! 
> 
> Please hold on to the railings, this is going to be an emotional ride, ladies and gentlemen! XD  
> As promised, Oikawa and Iwaizumi work shit out. They will be together, soon, I promise! Same goes for Tsukiyama! 
> 
> Anywho, please enjoy! <3
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Happy early Fourth of July!!!! WOOOOO!!!!

 

 

 

 

3:12 PM

 

                He scrambles to collect his papers, stuffing them as best he can into his binders.

 

                He was so stuck in his thoughts that he hadn’t realized the bell had rung. He was, unfortunately, the only one left in the classroom. Daichi had been called in by the coach to discuss some future training camps and had told Suga to meet him by the front gate after school.

 

                Swing his duffel bag over his shoulder, he hurries to the door.

 

                Wrenching it open, he comes face to face with a familiar person.

 

                “Suga.”

 

                Brown hair so light and soft, so unlike…Daichi. Cold grey eyes, different from honey brown.

 

                Suga opens his mouth to say something, but no words come out. What could he say? What could he say to someone like Satoshi?

 

                “Look I—.”

 

                “You’re a _high schooler_?”

 

                He can’t help the flinch that crosses his face.

 

                “I’m sorry, I- I can’t explain right now, can I just—.”

 

                He tries to move out of the room through the side, but Satoshi takes his arms with a sort of odd gentleness.

 

                “Suga, I don’t know anything about you, and I can understand if you don’t want to talk to me, but I need to tell you something,” he says, voice wavering.

 

                Suga shrugs his hands off and nearly sprints out to the front gate. He hears Satoshi call his name.

 

                He sees Daichi, along with Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and the others, laughing by the oak tree at the entrance. Snow fell all around them, a blizzard of white.

 

                When they see him, their smiles fade to concern, and he can only guess how he must look at the moment. Frowning, out of breath, hair and clothes mused.

 

                Daichi hurriedly takes his hand, eyes searching his face for a sign for what had happened.

 

                “Suga! We have to talk!”

 

                Their eyes are wandering back and forth, from Suga to Satoshi.

 

                “I’m sorry, who are you?” Yamaguchi’s voice was defensive, tone strict. He steps so his tall figure nearly blocks Satoshi’s view of Suga.

 

                Satoshi can’t find words to say. Suga intervenes.

 

                “Satoshi, a family friend, remember?” Suga gives them his brightest smile.

 

                “Are you sure? You looked really nervous just a minute ago,” Tsukishima says, expression threatening.

 

                Suga nods. “I was worried that I kept you guys waiting. Daichi, I really need to catch up with Satoshi, so, is it okay if I skip out on today?”

 

                Daichi looks more concerned than anything, glaring quite intensely at Satoshi. Ennoshita’s lower lip is raw from worry, as he pulls on Tanaka’s arm to stop him from leaping onto Suga protectively.

 

                Surprisingly, it’s Hinata who speaks up.

 

                “Sure, Suga-san, you guys have fun, we’ll be heading off now!” He drags away a furious looking Noya and Kageyama.

 

                Daichi is too stunned to speak, letting himself be led off by Asahi.

 

                Suga turns to Satoshi.

 

                “You wanted to talk, so talk to me.”

               

                Satoshi’s brows are creased, and he looked so upset.

 

                “Can we go somewhere more private? I-I mean, if you’re okay with that?”

 

                Suga nods, following behind him.

 

               

XXX

 

 

3:20 PM

 

                “What the hell, Hinata! What if he does something to Suga?!” Kageyama screeches as  soon as they’re out of ear shot.

 

                “We had to respect his wishes! And, not just that! I think—.”

 

                Ennoshita tries to settle their argument. “Guys, please. What if he’s just a family friend, like Suga said?”

 

                Yamaguchi lifts his eyes to meet Ennoshita’s.

 

                “Why did he call him ‘Suga’?”

 

                They fall silent. They all knew what that meant. A family friend would have called him ‘Koushi’.

 

                Hinata pipes up. “I think now’s a good time to mention that Oikawa’s been acting really strange lately.”

 

                Daichi’s head shoots up. “How so?”

 

                 Hinata looks contemplative for a second. “He sent me odd messages regarding Suga.”

 

                Yamaguchi looks like he wants to say something, but thinks better of it.

 

                Daichi frowns. “What type of messages?”

 

                “Like, the ‘look out for Suga’ type.”

 

                It’s Kageyama’s turn to frown.

 

                “We’re still talking about Oikawa Tooru, right? Because the Oikawa Tooru does not say things like that about just anyone,” he says, looking confused.

 

                Daichi sighs. “You know that day when we went to visit Suga? Oikawa came by later that night. I kept wondering why he would travel all the way from his school just to check on Suga.”

 

                “Do you think something’s going on with the two of them?” Asahi asks.

 

                Noya turns to him, eyes wide. “No way! I didn’t even think that far!”

 

                “Guys, we shouldn’t jump to conclusions. Maybe they’re just closer friends than we thought,” Tsukishima adds, asshole reputation totally lost. It was instead replaced by the most sincere expression he had, probably something reserved to Yamaguchi.

 

                “Could be true, but when have they been contacting? How come Suga’s never told us about him before?” Tanaka asks, bringing yet another answerless question.

 

                Kageyama blows his bangs out his eyes angrily. 

 

                Daichi is so confused. He thought he knew everything about Suga, but thinking about it, he knew nothing about the silver haired beauty.

 

 

XXX

 

 

8:19 PM

 

                Oikawa wraps a towel around himself, watching the crystal rivulets trail down his shoulder to the tips of his elbow before committing suicide and dropping to the floor.

 

                He was going crazy. Totally.

 

                He can’t believe he managed to avoid Iwaizumi for an entire day.

 

                Holy shit.

 

                Was that guilt in his chest? No, no, no!

 

                He hurries to his locker, glad that he decided to stay longer so that no one would be in the locker rooms as well.

 

                He needs some ‘Tooru- time’. Needs to get all of _that_ out of his head.

 

                Oikawa slams his forehead to his locker, feeling the metal crevices press painfully against his skin.

 

                Iwaizumi must have caught on in the middle of the day when he had asked Oikawa something three times, receiving silence all three times.

 

                He left with the others, probably. Oikawa hasn’t seen a soul in an hour.

 

                His phone buzzed.

 

_Mom- 8:22 PM- Are you eating out with your friends or do you want me to cook?_

                He mentally punched himself. Iwaizumi won’t call you. It’s your fault.

 

_Tooru- 8:23 PM- Yeah, I’m out with them. Thanks, mom! ;) <3_

 

                He shoves his phone into his duffle bag and changes into his casual attire.

 

                Slamming his locker shut, he squeaks when he sees a familiar person leaning against the entrance.

 

                “Are you going to ignore me for the rest of our lives?” Iwaizumi steps closer, though he looks almost afraid to approach Oikawa.

 

                The brunette scurries to grab his bag, dropping all of the contents in his hurry.

 

                “Ah!” He bends down to grab the papers, face steaming.

 

                Iwaizumi is suddenly there, helping him get everything together.

 

                “Geez, look at you. You can’t do anything,” Iwaizumi has a frown on his face, but it’s much more of a fond one.

 

                Oikawa looks down at his feet as Iwaizumi helps him adjust his jacket, fix his collar, and zip up his bag. His face was burning so much, he felt faint.

 

                “Sorry…”

 

                The raven stops and looks at him. Then, he smacks the back of Oikawa’s head.

 

                “Me too.”

 

                They leave the school, locking the gym behind them. A storm of white engulfs them.

 

Iwaizumi drags Oikawa home, as the taller boy begins to cry.

 

                He stops to wipe Oikawa’s tears way with his sleeve.

 

                “Why are you crying? I’m sorry I’m too abrupt sometimes.”

 

                Oikawa shakes his head, face all scrunched up together. He disregards the snot and tears matting his face.

 

                “I- it’s not that! You’re a-always helping me! Whenever I’m l-lonely, you always come when I call you! And, when I b-bully you, you’re still so nice to me! I don’t know what I’d d-do without you, Iwa-chan!” He wails, not caring that he was almost eighteen, or that he was supposed to be the cool Oikawa-senpai.

 

                Iwaizumi’s frown turns to a soft pained look.

 

                He pulls Oikawa close, latching onto his neck. Oikawa keeps wailing, wiping his face onto Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

 

                “…stop crying, I’ve got you. I’ll always be with you.”

 

                Oikawa doesn’t stop crying.

 

 

XXX

 

 

4: 05 PM

 

                “When I first saw you, I thought you were just the most beautiful thing I’d ever laid my eyes on,” Satoshi’s voice was so tender.

 

                Suga bites his lip. He’d never met anyone so honest, so kind.

 

                At first, he had thought Satoshi was just looking for another round, another sex partner for the night. But he didn’t say that, he didn’t even hint it.

 

                He had apologized. Apologized. Saying he hadn’t known Suga was as young as he was.

 

                And the odd part was that Suga trusted him. He believed that Satoshi was not going to try to take advantage of him.

 

                They sat in front of a quiet café, on a single table, watching the snow fall onto the streets.

 

                “I should have told you, I’m sorry,” Suga says, looking up at him with snow on his lashes.

 

                Satoshi shakes his head and sighs, looking up at the grey sky.

 

                “What were you doing at the club, Suga? An honor student like you?”

 

                The question seems almost rhetorical.

 

                “I don’t know. I guess it’s just what every teenager wants to do. Try things out? Go crazy once in a while” He answers, evasively.

 

                Satoshi studies his face.

 

                “It gets better, you know. What you do now might not affect you in the future, but sometimes they do,” Satoshi says, after a while of quiet. Suga’s eyes turn to him.

 

                “I’ve been told that.”

 

                Satoshi reaches into his suit pocket. His hand reaches forward, before hovering above Suga’s.

 

                “May I?”

 

                Suga nods.

 

                Satoshi takes his hand gingerly. His fingers are warm and soft, compared to Daichi’s volleyball roughened ones.

 

He places a tiny chain ring onto the palm of Suga’s hand. The centerpiece was a lock, so dainty and delicate that Suga was almost afraid to touch it.

 

He looks up. Warm brown eyes meet ocean grey.

 

Satoshi smiles so fragilely.

 

“It’s a gift, a reminder.”

 

He puts it on Suga’s left hand, the middle finger.

 

Suga’s voice sounds as delicate as the snow. “Why a lock?”

 

A long sigh.

 

“It represents something that can only be unlocked when you discover what it is. _Ad Vitam Paramus_. We are only preparing for life. Remember that, Suga, this one is not the last one.”

 

Suga stares the ring.

 

“Thank you.”

 

He can almost feel Satoshi smile, and Suga instinctively reaches out to give him a hug.

 

“Thank you.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any'all are interested in the ring thing, here is the link:  
> https://www.etsy.com/listing/165850844/silver-dainty-ring-silver-rings-stacking  
> It's super cute! I have like seven of them (In different colors, of course, since I'm no good trash! XD) 
> 
> P.S. I realized how often this occurs in my stories, but sorry for the oddball line tabs and spacing, I have no clue why AO3 does this to my writing thingies. XDXDXDXDXD


	14. Poor Ukai, Kitty Cats, and Unrequited Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, because I’m such a good captain, I scheduled a training camp for the entire break” He declares, looking as if he expects Akaashi to kiss him or something. Akaashi’s eyebrows rise in shock.
> 
> “You what?!” He’s fuming. He had expected training camp, but the entire three weeks was insane.
> 
> “I booked Nekoma for all the teams!” Bokuto says, proudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYEHEHEHEEEHEHEHEHEEHEH! (Wat the bappittyboopity?)  
> Thank you guys for reading and enjoying this fic as well as my other fics! Seriously, it's like all the other ones got a popularity boost or something! THANK YOU PEEPS! XD  
> As promised, I updated within the week!!!~~~<3 Just for all you sweets!
> 
> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Now to the more serious things!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> I recently received some personal emails regarding this fanfiction, and my others.  
> Now to answer some numerously asked questions and to address some concerns.  
> To: those of you who are concerned about me: Thank you sweets. Really, I appreciate it. Yes, I write somethings from personal experiences. Life is a shit storm, I agree, but IT GETS BETTER! Always remember that. Yes, I am young, a high schooler. Yes, I know people like the Suga I portray in my fics.  
> To: those of you who need it: I LOVE YOU. Just know that.  
> To: everyone: I'm here for you if you need to talk. My personal email is WinterErica1@gmail.com. If ever you need to talk, to rant, to spill, I'm here, I can help even if it's just to listen.
> 
> Thank you to those who continue to support this story. All my love to you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD  
> Let's get this fic to over 5000 views!

 

 

 

12:08 PM

 

                Akaashi smiles at a joke made by a friend, quietly eating his bento.

 

                He really can’t wait for the winter break, the holiday season making its way into their school.

 

                A relaxing, perfect three weeks of doing absolutely nothing. Steaming cups of hot chocolate, ugly sweaters, and fuzzy socks would be t—.

 

                “Psst, Akaashi!” His classmate calls over. “There’s a third year outside, looking for you!”

 

                He frowns. “What’s his name?”

 

                “Bokuto, I think.”

 

                Akaashi’s face drops. _Are you kidding me?_

                “He wants to see you as soon as possible!” His classmate says urgently.

 

                Akaashi lets out an exasperated sigh.

 

                Heaving himself out of his seat, he drags himself to the door. He slides it open to find Bokuto, Komi, and Konoha standing there, laughing at something between the three of them.

 

                The second years in the hall look over at them, blushing and whispering.

 

                Akaashi refrains from rolling his eyes, but he stalks over, giving Bokuto a shove.

 

                “Akaashi!” He wails.

 

                “What did you want to talk to me about, Bokuto-san?” He asks, unimpressed, trying to keep his usually calm demeanor.

 

                Komi chuckles. “Winter break.”

 

                Akaashi’s eyes widen. So much for relaxing.

 

                “What about it?”

 

                Bokuto grins.

 

                “Well, because I’m such a good captain, I scheduled a training camp for the entire break” He declares, looking as if he expects Akaashi to kiss him or something. Akaashi’s eyebrows rise in shock.

 

                “You _what_?!” He’s fuming. He had expected training camp, but the entire three weeks was insane.

 

                “I booked Nekoma for all the teams!” Bokuto says, proudly.

 

                Akaashi smacks him then. And Bokuto pouts, giving him the baby owl look.

 

                “What’s wrong, Akaashi? Don’t you want to spend the break with me?”He asks, and Akaashi can’t help but pity him.

 

                There’d better be some steamy sex to make up for it.

 

 

XXX

 

 

4:37 PM

 

                “Nice serve, Kageyama!” Suga calls, grin on his face.

 

                He sits on the sidelines, next to Yamaguchi and Ennoshita, cheering.

 

                Daichi receives a solid spike from Asahi, passing it to Kageyama, who throws the ball up for Hinata to hit.

 

                Tanaka roars when they lose the point.

 

                Even Tsukishima plays with a slight smile on his face. They’re all happy Suga’s back with them.

 

                Ukai passes a stack of papers to him.

 

                “Eh? What’s this?” Suga frowns, reading it over.

 

                “Training camp permission slips,” Ukai says, “Make sure Hinata and Kageyama pass their exams.”

 

                Suga gives him an exasperated look and a teasing grin. “You’re the coach here, coach. Shouldn’t you be doing that?”

                 

                Ukai waves his hand.

 

                “You boys got it figured out anyway; I’m just here for the authorities.”

 

                Suga laughs.

 

                “Got it, coach.”

 

                Ukai’s eyes lingered in his right hand.

 

                “Nice ring.”

 

                Suga absent mindly stroked at the tiny lock. “It was gift.”

 

                Ukai nods. “Must have been an important person.”

 

                Suga turns to him, confused but smiling. “How—?”

 

                Ukai stalks back to where Takeda is standing by the wall. “You wore it to practice, kid.”

 

 

XXX

 

 

7: 19 PM

 

                “Alright, everyone, gather around!” Daichi announces when they’ve finished putting away the equipment.

 

                They sit in a scattered half circle.

 

                “As you all know, winter break is in a mere two weeks,” he begins. “We have a training camp then as well.”

 

                Hinata whoops, jumping up and down. Suga smiles warmly.

 

                Kageyama raises a hand. “Permission to speak!”

 

                They roar with laughter.

 

                Daichi puts on a playful serious look.

 

                “Granted.”

 

                “By ‘we’, do you mean _all_ the other schools?”

 

                Tsukishima snorts, knowing perfectly well where he was headed. “Oikawa’s going to be there, King.”

 

                Kageyama flushes as Yamaguchi scolds Tsukishima.

 

                Daichi nods. “That’s a good question. Yes, everyone will be there. We’ll be occupying Nekoma, so it’s them, Aoba Jousai, Fukurodani, Juozenji, Shiratorizawa, and Datekou.”

 

                Tanaka scrunches up his nose. “Nekoma, huh?”

 

                “What’s wrong with Nekoma?” Hinata asks, confused. “Kenma’s in it.”

 

                Noya joins Tanaka, both of them making troll faces. “Those idiots who want to come between Kiyoko-san and us! No way in _hell_!”

 

                Kiyoko looks up from her place against the wall.

 

                Asahi laughs. “You mean Yamamoto?”

 

                “Uh, gross,” Noya makes a disgusted face.

 

                “Hey, stop it, that’s not nice,” Daichi says, crossing his arms.

 

                “Okay, _dad_.”

 

                Suga hands out the slips. “Make sure to get these signed and ready by next Friday. Hinata, Kageyama, don’t fail anymore tests! If you need help, come to anyone of us, we’ll be more than willing to help out!”

 

                Tsukishima scowls again.

 

                The pair nods excitedly.

 

                “Good, then, come here.”

 

                They all stand in a circle, putting their hands out, so they all touched fingertips.

 

                “Do good during training camp so we can reach even higher!” Daichi begins, and then they all say, “Take to the skies!”

 

 

XXX

 

 

8:35 PM

 

                The thing about teenagers was that they were the most complex of the entire race.

 

                At their delicate age, anything was possible, yet, everything had consequences.

 

                Ukai locked the gym up for the night, glad to be able to get back to the shop.

 

                On his way past the back, he heard soft voices.

 

                Those damn crows. He peeks around the side, eyes widening.

 

                What the hell was going on over there?

 

                Asahi and Noya stood behind the building, or, Asahi stood. He had Noya against the wall, the smaller boy’s legs wrapped around his waist.

 

                They were pressed close together, all tongue and teeth.

 

                Ukai backed away slowly, taking deep breathes, trying to force the image out of his mind. Holy mother of god!

 

                They were what, sixteen? Seventeen? No teenager should be making out like that!

 

                He waddles away, continuously blinking.

 

                Thank you Noya and Asahi, now he can’t look any of them in the eyes anymore.

 

                He wonders about Suga. Was that why he’s been so out of it lately? A breakup, maybe?

 

                But who would he date besides Daichi?

 

 

XXX

 

 

9: 55 PM

 

                Kenma lays his chin on the soft part of the cat’s belly. She mewls, pawing at Kenma’s hair.

 

                “I think she likes you,” Kuroo bends down, pecking Kenma on the top of his head.

 

                Kuroo had taken her in when they had passed her on their way home last week. She looked so small and lost, obviously abandoned by her family.

 

                Kenma took the liberty of supplying for her food with his money, while Kuroo took charge of taking her to the vet and buying her toys.

 

                At this point, she didn’t have a name, but Kuroo had the habit of calling her Ken.

 

                “I’m the only one who feeds her,” he says, turning around to face Kuroo.

 

                “Too much I think, she’s getting fat.” Kuroo leans in for a deeper kiss.

 

                “That’s rude, she’s beautiful the way she is.” Kenma puts phone away, focusing on the chapped lips on his. “And you need chapstick.”

 

                Kuroo chuckles. “Sure, kitten.”

 

                Another deep kiss.

 

                Kenma leans back.

 

                “We have to keep this PG for Ken.”

 

                “I thought you said that’s not her name,” Kuroo’s grin is teasing.

 

                Kenma shrugs.

 

                They fall back onto the bed.

 

 

XXX

 

 

8:45 PM

 

                “Do you want to come inside?” Daichi asks, stomping on his boots to get the snow out of the soles.

 

                Suga opens his mouth to decline the offer, but Sawamura-san has already seen him. She smiles warmly.

 

                “It’s so late, Koushi-kun, won’t you have dinner with us before going off?”

 

                “I should probably get going,” Suga sees her hopeful smile and odd twinkling in her eyes. “But, I guess it can’t hurt to stay a while.”

 

                Daichi chuckles. “Ok, mom, you got what you wanted! Can Koushi please be allowed to breath now?”

 

                She laughs, hauling the both of them in, setting out slippers for Suga, who thanks her as politely as he can.

 

                “Pardon the intrusion!” He calls, hearing Daichi’s father respond with a warm greeting.

 

                Daichi takes him by the hand, leading him up the stairs to his room.

 

                They set their bags down in the floor before returning downstairs to the dinner table.

 

                It was still odd for Suga, since it was a family meal. The Sawamuras made him and Daichi sit together, with them on the opposite side of the table.

 

                Sure he had had dinner with them a couple of times, but it was different now that they were already so grown.

 

                It seemed less like a friend coming over for dinner but more like a fiancé meeting the family.

 

                Suga blushed, pushing down the thought, squirming in his seat.

 

                Daichi noticed, laying a hand gently on his, as if to convey some calm.

 

                His mother’s eyes linger on their hands and Suga tries to not let that bother him. At least not in the bad way.

 

                They make small talk, discussing the future and college.

 

                Every now and then, Daichi’s mom would hint them getting together, and Daichi would always brush it off, blushing furiously.

 

                Suga hides his guilt behind his laughter, thinking about that lucky girl in the future who would take Daichi away from him.

 

                “Koushi- kun, have you started thinking about romance? Any lucky girls?” Daichi’s father asked, kindness in his coffee eyes. “Or boys, we don’t judge.”

 

                Daichi looks mortified. “Dad!”

 

                Sawamura-san gives an obliviously innocent look. “I’m just saying, Daichi, if ever you need to tell us someth—.”

 

                “No! Dad! Stop it, please!”

 

                Daichi has to hide his face in his hands. His mother cackles in delight.

 

                Suga chuckles.

 

                “To be honest, I do have someone in mind,” Koushi says, biting his lip. It’s funny how fast Daichi’s head shoots up. “But I don’t know if they’ll like me back.”

 

                “What? Sug-Koushi! Do you know how popular you are at school? I’m sure they’ll like you back!” Daichi says, hurriedly.

 

                Suga shakes his head. “I’m pretty sure they aren’t interested in men.”

 

                “I’m sure they’d be willing to try.”

 

                Suga’s brows crease as he looks up at Daichi.

 

                There’s something in those brown eyes.

 

                Suga doesn’t recognize it. It’s warm and tender, foreign to his usual “reserved for Suga” expressions.

 

                It’s whole and genuine and it reflects the gold in Daichi’s eyes.

 

                Then, Suga laughs, abruptly.

 

                “You sound so sure, Daichi!” He jokes, pretending that hadn’t happened. “I’m flattered!”

 

                Daichi flushes once more.

 

_What had that been?_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Hinata better not fail those tests!!!!!! ;)
> 
>  
> 
> HOW WAS IT!


	15. Parents Talk, Captain’s Squad, and Crazy Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did something good happen, Shouyo?” she asks, tucking her work shirt into her skirt. 
> 
> “Nope! Just really really really excited for the training camp!” he calls back, throwing off his shirt on his way to the bathroom.
> 
> Bless that team of oblivious teenagers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sweeties!!!   
> How have you all been!   
> I'm so so SO sorry about the delay, but here it is! The next chapter! 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who have supported my other fics! I LOVE YOU ALL! 
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter, because the next chapter will go down in history as "Saddest shit ever"!  
> XDXDXDXDXDXD
> 
> Comments, questions, concerns, suggestions? Feel free to contact me!

 

 

 

 

 

 

6:11 AM

 

                Suga opens his eyes slowly, blinking past his drowsiness. He’s wrapped up in soft blankets, so warm and nice compared to the horrid weather they were receiving this winter.

 

                There’s a momentary jolt of anguish when he doesn’t recognize the room, but he quickly places it as Daichi’s room and that he must have stayed over.

 

                But it’s too soft and too warm to be a futon. He jerks up, feeling Daichi stir next to him.

 

                The brunette rubs his eyes, so adorably groggy, and blinks up at Suga as if it’s the most normal thing in the world, waking up with Suga.

 

                “What’s up, Kou? Is it too cold?” He asks, voice muffled by the down feather in the blankets.

 

                Suga opens his mouth to say something, anything, but no words come out.

 

                Instead, he flops down, curling into the plush mattress, with his back to Daichi.

 

                “Nothing, rest some more, Daichi.”

 

                 There’s a wave of silence and Suga registers that Daichi must have fallen asleep again.

 

                A soft sigh sounds next to him as Daichi’s arm comes to wrap around his waist. He flushes, feeling way too hot in this bed.

 

                Daichi mumbles something in his sleep, which sounds awfully like a name.

 

                And then, out of nowhere, he jolts up.

 

                “Suga?! Why are you—! I’m so sorry for touching you without your permission! I was too sleepy so I didn’t realize— I’m so so so sorry!” Daichi rambles, face just as red as Suga’s.

 

                The silver haired boy stares, lips morphing into a smile.

 

                “Daichi! It’s okay! Don’t worry about it, it’s not like we haven’t slept together before!” He laughs, pulling them both back onto the bed.

 

                Daichi lays there, perplexed. Suga lets out an exasperated sigh.

 

                He grabs Daichi’s arms, dragging them over and around himself.

 

                “You can touch me, geez, I won’t die or something!” He chuckles again when Daichi lets out his breath.

 

                Daichi slowly encircles him tighter, hands still gentle, as if merely touching him might shatter him.

 

                They’re so close their breaths mingle together. Suga unconsciously begins to stroke his thumb over the other boy’s cheek. It’s too early to be worrying about anything.

 

 

XXX

 

 

7:55 AM

 

                Hinata huffs, hot breath cutting through the freezing air.

 

                His morning run had been way too cold.

 

                He reaches into his pocket to pull out his keys as he approaches his front door. He had just a few more things to pack before they had to leave for Tokyo.

 

                Toeing off his shoes, he checks his phone.

 

_1 new message._

_Kageyama Tobio- 7:13 AM – Hey, are you out running again? Call me when you finish, dumbass!_

                He smiles to himself before pressing the call button.

 

                He nearly laughs when the other line is picked up in less than a second.

 

                “Hello?” Kageyama asks.

 

                “Don’t hello me, Kageyama! You told me to call!” He says, laughing.

 

                A _tsk_ sounds on the other line.

 

                “ _Dumbass_! I just need to tell you that Daichi said we’re meeting in the parking lot at 9!” Kageyama replies, slightly louder.

 

                Hinata lets out another bright smile.

 

                “Ok, ok, geeeezzz! I’ll be there! Don’t be late, Bakageyama!”

 

                He hangs up before Kageyama can yell something back at him.

 

                With an unusually cheerful mood, he goes up to shower.

 

                He calls a good morning to his parents and presses a kiss to Natsu’s forehead. His mother eyes him oddly.

 

                “Did something good happen, Shouyo?” she asks, tucking her work shirt into her skirt.

 

                “Nope! Just really really _really_ excited for the training camp!” he calls back, throwing off his shirt on his way to the bathroom.

 

                She exchanges a look with her husband, but they both shake their heads knowingly.

 

                Bless that team of oblivious teenagers.

 

 

XXX

 

 

8:17 AM

 

                Kenma drags the bright orange cones over to their destined spot in the parking lot, where the teams were supposed to park their vans.

 

                He heaves them down onto the grass before walking over to join Yaku, who was freaking out over Yamamoto’s carelessness.

 

                “You have to put the goddamn cones on the lines, not too far, not too close, _on the line_!” The ginger hollered, waving his hands to try and conduct the other boy to the right direction.

 

                Yamamoto feigns deafness, humming to himself, while ignoring the third year. He raises a hand to cup over his ear, calling back an “I can’t hear you!” every time Yaku yelled something at him.

 

                Whatever was the coach thinking when he assigned them to this job, Kenma didn’t know. Though, honestly, who put the cones not on the line, but around it?

 

                “Hey! Don’t give Yaku a stroke! Do the damn job right!”

 

                A large, warm hand rests onto the blonde’s shoulder and he knows it’s Kuroo even before hearing him speak.

 

                The raven leans down to press a kiss to the crown of his head.

 

                “Hey, kitten. Are you cold?” He asks, voice so smooth.

 

                Truth be told, no, Kenma wasn’t cold, but a little affection never hurt anybody.

 

                He nodded, pretending to huff into his hands, pouting up at Kuroo.

 

                The taller boy smirks, wrapping his arm around the blond.

 

                “Liar.”

 

                He leans up, on his toes, to press a kiss to Kuroo’s lips.

 

                “Aww, man, come on! Did we need to see that?” Lev jogs past them to take the megaphone from Yaku, pressing the button to activate animal sounds which startled Yamamoto.

 

                Kuroo steers him back towards the gym, laughing.

 

 

XXX

 

 

8:00 AM

 

                Daichi drops him off at his house to pick up his bags before they head to the school. He sits in the car, smiling and telling him to not rush and forget anything.

 

                Suga blows a kiss at him.

 

                “Sure, sure, Daichi! I swear this is why everyone calls you ‘Dad’!”

 

                The raven turns bright red. “I take everything back, you’re evil, Suga!”

 

                The silver haired boy laughs, skipping up his steps to his house.

 

                He whistles a tune, unlocking the door with one hand and checking his phone with the other.

 

 _Satoshi- 7:30 AM – Have fun at Tokyo!_ ٩(^ᴗ^)۶

 

                He chuckles, sending a reply.

 

 _Suga- 7:35 AM – Ok, I will, you enjoy your break!_ o(^▽^)o _I’ll call when I arrive!_

                “Koushi?”

 

                With a high yelp, he nearly drops his phone.

 

                It’s his mother and father, their coats still wet from the snow outside.

 

                He clutches his chest, eyes wide.

 

                “You’re home?” He asks, recollecting himself. He forces himself to put on a passive expression, unzipping his boots and reaching down to collect his phone.

 

                His parents exchange looks.

 

                His father speaks.

 

                “We need to have a talk, Koushi,” he says, watching as Suga pauses.

 

                “Can this wait until after winter break? I need to go to training camp.” He quickly heads up the stairs to his room.

 

                “It’s important. Will you be gone for the entire break?” His mother asks, once he’s collected his bags and come back down.

 

                “Yes, sorry, Daichi’s waiting for me.”

 

                He doesn’t want to talk; he doesn’t want them to ask him things he doesn’t want to remember. It’s better if no one knew.

 

                He quickly puts his shoes back on and gathers his belongings, trying to ignore them.

 

                Just as he’s about to leave, his mother takes his wrist.

 

                “Koushi, we need to fix this.”

 

                He averts his gaze.

 

                “There’s nothing to fix.”

 

                He knows that’s a lie, he knows it’s wrong, but, how were they going to “fix” anything?

 

                She shakes her head. “We really want to be there fo—.”

 

                He tugs his arm away from her grip.

 

                “No, mom, stop. Please. I don’t want to hear it.”

 

                Her furrowed brows are the last things he sees before he leaves, perhaps closing the door slightly too hard.

 

                Daichi seems to notice as he helps him put his bags into the trunk.

 

                “Were your parents home?”He asks, pulling out of the parking space.

 

                Suga nods, staring at the ring on his left hand.

 

                “Are you okay?”

 

                Suga looks up, smiling now.

 

                “Yeah, of course, why wouldn’t I be?” He asks, putting on a cheery face. “Besides, training camp’s gonna be awesome!”

 

                Daichi doesn’t seem to buy it, but he nods.

 

                He doesn’t stop stroking Suga’s hand.

 

 

XXX

 

 

8:30 AM

 

                “Iwa-channnnnn!”

 

                Oikawa throws himself onto the other boy.

 

                “What the hell! Shitty-kawa, get the fuck off me!” Iwaizumi struggles to push him off, ending up failing because of Oikawa’s weight.

 

                “Ohhh, Iwaizumi’s grown weak! Oh, no! Mattsun, what are we to do? I guess the new arm wrestling champion title has to go to someone else!” Hanamaki throws another bag into the bus’s storage.

 

                Mattsun stalks over, leaning his tall frame onto Hanamaki.

 

                “What a shame, I thought Iwa-chan was better than that. But I’m afraid, even the strongest ones fall!” He dwells, feigning fainting.

 

                Oikawa wraps his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck, moaning on about how sore he felt.

 

                “It’s your fault, you fuck! I told you not to practice so hard!” Iwaizumi manages to push him off slightly.

 

                “Iwa-chan, such a potty mouth! You’re bad influence on the first years!” Oikawa pouts, poking the smaller boy’s forehead.

 

                Yahaba laughs, pulling Oikawa by his collar towards the bus door.

 

                “If anyone’s bad influence, it’s you Oikawa.” Kindaichi says, eyes glued to his phone.

 

                Their captain lets out an undignified squawk.

 

                “You all are horrible kouhai! I hate you guys! I’m not going!” He wails as Yahaba shoves him into the bus.

 

 _‘This is one hell of a family’_ runs though everyone’s head as they get ready to depart.

 

 

XXX

 

 

9:44 AM

 

                The packing time took longer than they expected, but it seemed as normal as it could get.

 

                Now, they were all stuck on a single bus, preparing for their three hour drive to Nekoma.

               

                Twelve hyper teenagers on one bus, sitting down for three hours. Suga nearly burst out laughing.

 

                Ukai put the radio on, as if that soothed their jumpiness. Takeda sat with Kiyoko and Yachi, the three of them trying to ignore the growing tension.

 

                Within half an hour, Tanaka was already whining and squirming.

 

                The vein on Daichi’s forehead throbbed and Suga couldn’t help the giggle that rose from his throat.

 

                And then, he was laughing, at nothing in particular. The entire team’s eyes landed on him, trying to figure out just what was making him laugh so hard.

 

                “Sorry, sorry, it’s funny how ridiculous we’ll be by the time we arrive at Nekoma.” He wheezes, clutching his stomach. “Like, Tanaka and Noya would be half dead!”

 

                Hinata bites his lip. “And Daichi would be insane.”

 

                A small ripple of laughter goes through them.

 

                “Kageyama would have killed Hinata half way through the trip,” Ennoshita adds.

 

                Kageyama, scoffs. “At least we won’t end up falling asleep on each other’s shoulders like Suga and Daichi.”

 

                A huge wave of whoops and ‘ohhhhs’ pass through.

 

                “Hey!” Daichi says, blushing. “What is this? ‘Pick on your captain’ day?”

 

                Suga laughs. “Absolutely! We need to, or you’ll grow old and wrinkly without our love!”

 

                They exchange a tender look.

 

                “Shit! Here I thought I might be right,” Noya curses as he passes a hand full of crumpled yen to Tanaka.

 

                The other cackles.

 

                Suga looks horrified. “You bet on us? What was it on? We didn’t even do anything!”

 

                Tanaka shakes his head, laughing too hard to talk.

 

                Daichi face palms, pulling on Suga’s sleeve to get him to not go further into that forest of idiocracy.

 

                In the end, they end up singing to random songs on the radio, trying to pass time because none of them could fall asleep.

 

 

XXX

 

 

1:20 PM

 

                They step out of the bus, Hinata bending down to literally kiss the concrete. Kageyama yells at him, dragging him up and telling him about all the germs he made contact with.

 

                Yamaguchi and Tsukishima both yawn, following Kiyoko and Ukai, who were saying their greetings to other teams and coaches.

 

                Suga rubs his stomach. They really needed to eat something.

 

                The Aoba Jousai bus was already parked a couple of spaces before theirs, along with Fukurodani and Shiratorizawa.

 

                “Oh ho ho? Look who decided to show up?” Kuroo and Bokuto come forward, greeting Daichi.

 

                Hinata bounds away to look for Kenma.

 

                “I’m so hungry!” Suga moans, leaning on Asahi, making the taller boy squeak and stumble.

 

                Kuroo and Bokuto exchange glances, eyes glinting mischievously.

 

                “Do you want a banana? I got it from the cafeteria,” Bokuto places on onto Suga’s hand still smiling oddly.

 

                “Oh! It’s okay; I can just go grab something later!” Suga tries to push it back to Bokuto, but the taller boy shakes his head.

 

                “I insist, you look tired.”

 

                Suga blinks. “Thank you, Bokuto!”

 

                Daichi, who was occupied with Kuroo, looks over.

 

His smile morphs into confusion, and then to horror as Suga opens his mouth to bite the banana.

 

                Bokuto and Kuroo are watching intently.

 

                “Suga, no!”

 

                Daichi leaps, comically, at him, shoving the banana out of his hand.

 

                The other two captains, fall to their knees in anguish, hollering.

 

                “What do you think you’re doing?” Daichi demands, glaring at the damn fruit lying on the concrete.

 

                Suga frowns. “No, Daichi, what are you doing? I just lost my snack.”

 

                The other teams are looking over at the ruckus.

 

                Daichi sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Suga, Suga, Suga. Didn’t I ever tell you?”

 

                The silver haired boy looks amused, resting his hands on his hips.

 

                “Tell me what, Daichi?”

 

                Another voice responds.

 

                “Rule number one! Never eat bananas during training camp!”

 

                Bless Oikawa’s perfect timing!

 

          

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?
> 
> The fluff will not last!!!!!!! ;)


	16. Training Camp, Scars, and Confrontation with Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something extremely heavy in the air.
> 
> Something not good.
> 
> It was like the intense silence before an outburst, or the brightest hour before pitch night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY EVERYBODY!  
> To those of you, who I promised that I would update by SUNDAY, sorrryyyyy! So, I had this issue with my AC and I called this friend over and we did something funny and then we wiped out the power of the entire place, sooooo!!!!!! SORRY! 
> 
> Anywho, a shout out to: Crocodileee (I know I'm Satan, sorry! ;)), SugamamaMomshi, Jellyfish_Dreams, Gizmosisbuttons, and Keurisu_chan!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! I love all you peeps, who are reading this! I'll continue to write this story to all of you guys requests and wishes! 
> 
> AlSo! PLEASE BE WARNED! TRIGGERS IN THIS CHAPTER!  
> -Attempt rape  
> -Violence  
> -Flashbacks  
> -Pain  
> -Lots of pain  
> -Did I mention pain?
> 
> With that said, please read on (if you dare!!!! ;D) 
> 
> Questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, rants? Feel free to comment or message me individually!

 

 

_Stop leaving and you will arrive. Stop searching and you will see. Stop running away and you will be found._

 

 

 

6:49 AM

 

                “The fourth day’s the worst! Don’t worry; you’ll grow used to it! Can’t have you snoring away precious hours, now can we?”

 

                Bokuto cackles, taking a gulp from his miso soup.

 

                Kuroo’s grin is unsettling, especially since everyone was half dead in the early morning.

 

                Suga curses, receiving a surprised look from Daichi, who seemed to be quite awake.

 

                They were already four days in, yet, each morning, the coaches repeated the same thing, “This day’s the worst!”

 

                Suga could bet that every day was the worst.

 

                Yesterday, Hinata had forced him to set to him more than ever, the younger obviously exhilarated by the other teams they played against.

 

                But Suga, he was a different story.

 

                He woke up, panicky that his legs couldn’t move. And his back hurt and his shoulders ached from setting all day.

 

                Speaking of Hinata, he seemed to be very awake, arguing with Kageyama about something.

 

                The two were so obviously infatuated with each other, it was hilarious. 

 

                Meanwhile, to his left, Suga could see Oikawa falling asleep with the side of his face pressed to his poor grilled mackerel.

 

                Iwaizumi hollered something and the brunette jolted up, knocking his glasses off the table, to which he made a dive for.

 

                Suga caught eyes with him, and they both chuckled.

 

                Daichi raised an eyebrow.

 

                “Someone seems more tired than you,” he remarks, smiling.

 

                Suga grins back.

 

                “Well, you seem quite awake, Mr. I’m-so-awesome-Sawamura!” he teases, sneaking a bite of Daichi’s egg omelet.

 

                The brunette laughs, putting more of his breakfast onto Suga’s plate.

 

                “Eat more, Doctor’s orders,” he says.

 

                Suga’s smile softens.

 

                Tanaka snatches Suga’s grilled fish.

 

                “Hey!” he pouts, smacking Tanaka’s side.

 

                “Who’s the doctor? You? No way!” the second year said, happily munching on Suga’s fish. “Think about it, no one’s gonna want to call up a ‘Doctor Sawamura Daichi’ every time they're sick. It’s a mouthful!”

 

                “Well, _I_ would be willing to call up a ‘Doc Daichi’ when I’m sick,” Suga replies, trying to defend their captain’s pride. Daichi flushes. “Right, Asahi?”

 

                Suga kicks the other under the table.

 

                “Huh? Uh, yeah, sure. Doc Daichi, yeah,” Asahi says, wide eyes directed at Suga.

 

                The silver haired rounds on Tanaka.

 

                “See?”

 

                Tanaka crosses his arms, shaking his head in an unbelieving way.

 

                “Nah, uh, Suga. Asahi, don’t listen to him, he’s spewing nonsense. He only wants Daichi because he likes him.”

 

                Noya, mouth still filled with rice, turns.

 

                “Yeah, Suga, you kicked him, it doesn’t count.”

 

                Suga pretends to look outraged.

 

                “I did no such thing! And anyways, Daichi would make an awesome doctor!”

 

                Yamaguchi leapt into defense.

 

                “Yeah! I would totally want him as my doctor!”

 

                Tanaka and Noya exchanged looks then burst into laughter.

 

                “No, Yamaguchi! You’d want Tsukishima to be your doctor!”

 

                The blond tsks and averts his gaze.

 

                “Yamaguchi, ignore them, they’re idiots,” Suga says, smiling widely. “Only we know how cool Doc Daichi would be!”

 

                Daichi hides his face.

 

 

XXX

 

 

3:23 PM

 

                “Nice serve, Yamamoto!”

 

                Daichi receives the ball, passing it to Kageyama who set the ball to--

 

                “Asahi! Nice hit!”

 

                They score another point, just enough to win the game. Noya and Tanaka jump into the sidelines to high five Suga for his game plan.

 

                Nekoma huddles for a pep talk with their coach and Kuroo sends a smile at Daichi. 

 

                He nods, eyes flashing in the overhead gleam.

 

                Kuroo gives Kenma’s shoulder a squeeze before leaving the gym.

 

                Ukai eyes Daichi as he suddenly asks for a bathroom break.

 

                “Alright, break! Come back in fifteen minutes, it’ll be Aoba Jousai verses Fukurodani!” He calls.

 

 

XXX

 

 

3:25 PM

 

                “Have you guys seen the scars on his ankles?” Bokuto brought up suddenly.

 

                Daichi’s head shot up, to meet his gaze.

 

                “What?”

 

                Kuroo’s eyes wander back to the said setter.

 

                The silver haired boy was laughing at something Hinata had said, lips spread in a delicate smile.

 

                It seemed evident, now that it was brought up. Just above the line of his socks, there were clear scars. Thin long ones, circling his thin ankles, that would never be noticed unless one knew them to be there.

 

                Oikawa stifled a gasp.

 

                “Oh my god,” he murmured. Then, turned to Bokuto. “How did you see them?”

 

                The blond shook his head, still staring. “I don’t know, I was just observing his playing style and I caught them.”

 

                “Do you think he actually—?”

               

                Oikawa couldn’t finish the sentence. Even Ushijima’s brows were furrowed.

 

All their eyes wander to Daichi.

 

The brunette was glaring at the scars on Suga’s ankles, as if staring at them would make them go away.

 

“Daichi….?” Kuroo reached over to get his attention.

 

Suddenly, Daichi faces Oikawa.

 

“How much has Suga told you?”

 

 

XXX

 

 

4:55 PM

 

                They were taking the last lap of the day, and Hinata had to admit, he was tired.

 

                The matches against Fukurodani had worn him down.

 

                He takes a quick peek at Kageyama, who was running alongside him.

 

                The raven was huffing, definitely looking out of it.

 

He always looked out of it.

 

Hinata wonders if he was okay.

 

Maybe they should have a talk.

 

About what?

 

About why Kageyama had been acting strange. Why had he disappeared that one day? Why Tsukishima had suddenly started staring laser through him? Why had he and Yamaguchi suddenly become best friends? Why was he so cold towards Hinata?

 

The ginger shakes his head, urging his feet to sprint faster to clear his mind.

 

“Oi, Dumbass! Don’t run so fast!” Kageyama’s footfalls sounded louder, obviously trying to keep up with him.

 

Hinata registers that he passed a shocked Ushijima, raging further from a concerned Suga.

 

Kageyama is still calling out to him, shouting for him to not hurt himself.

 

“Hinata! Kageyama! Don’t run so fast!” Ukai yells, brows creasing. “You’ll get sick!”

 

He was slightly thankful for the snowless Tokyo weather, yet, on the other hand, he hated the half drizzle of rain.

 

He rounds a corner to some back storage place, far from the others. Huffing, he leans against the fence.

 

It’s all Kageyama’s fault.

 

He was getting a stomach ache. It was cold. He was cold.

 

A loud yell draws him from his thoughts.

 

“Hinata! What the hell?!” Kageyama grabs him by the collar, pushing him to the fence.

 

Then, he sees Hinata’s flushed face and teary eyes, and his eyes soften considerably.

 

“H-hey, are you alright?” he asks, holding Hinata’s shoulders firmly. “I told you not to run so fast.”

 

Hinata shakes his head, burying his face into his hands.

 

Kageyama holds him tighter.

 

Hinata can’t help but feel how warm Kageyama his, how sturdy he holds himself.

 

His stomach rumbles.

 

He turns green.

 

“I’m gonna be sick,” he says and Kageyama shoves him away.

 

“Don’t throw up on me, Dumbass!” He squeals, scrunching his nose.

 

Hinata bends over to breath, pushing back the feeling of vomiting. He jolts when he feels Kageyama gingerly lay his hand on his back.

 

The other boy rubs his hands in circular motions, and Hinata purrs at the comforting feeling.

 

After a while, the ginger leaps up.

 

“Thank you! I feel okay now!”

 

He makes a move to dash back to the others.

 

Kageyama grabs his wrist. His face is burning.

 

“Hold on, idiot! You almost passed out, don’t get up so quickly!” He forced Hinata to stay and breathe for a while more.

 

“But, Kageyama, what if they think you murdered me?” He jokes, a smile creeping onto his lips.

 

He receives a smack across the side of his head as a response.

 

“What the heck, Kageyama?! You can’t hit a sick man!” He cries, pretending to be in pain.

 

The taller boy blinks.

 

                “But you just said you were fine now, so, too bad!”

 

                Hinata pouts, “Bakageyama! So mean!”

 

                Kageyama cracks a smile.

 

 

XXX

 

 

5:40 PM

 

                There was something extremely heavy in the air.

 

                Something not good.

 

                It was like the intense silence before an outburst, or the brightest hour before pitch night.

 

                What ever it was, Kuroo didn’t like it. The calmness before a storm.

 

                If he were to think about it, the cloud had hung heavily since the first day, he just hadn’t paid much attention to it.

 

                He glances around, at his surroundings.

 

                Everyone was just hanging out, waiting for dinner to come along at six.

 

                Kenma was surrounded by Karasuno and Nekoma first and second years, Oikawa was in no danger of hurting anyone, Hinata and Kageyama seemed pretty tame. More than tame, really, the two had been all smiley and cute since their mile lap around the school.

 

                Suga, on the other note, looked….fine. Absolutely fine.

 

                If he had felt the captains paying extra close attention to him, he hadn’t shown it. In fact, he and Daichi were currently watching a game of arm wrestling, which Hanamaki and Yaku were raging over.

 

                Kuroo steps closer, giving Kenma one last glance before turning to the arm wrestling.

 

                It seems as if Yaku had won, since Hanamaki was face down on the table, Oikawa comforting him.

 

                Lev cheered wildly as they called out for another opponent.

 

                As much as Kuroo would have liked to join in, he just couldn’t get that feeling out of his chest.

 

                It was as if something was warning him, telling him that something big was to come.

 

                Was this what Oikawa felt? When he had called them all up, one day, and demanded a “Suga Protection Squad”?

 

                He was jerked out of his thoughts when he heard loud whooping.

 

                Once again, Yaku stood victorious, flexing his biceps.

 

                Yamamoto was hollering, throwing him air roses.

 

                “I love you, Yaku! I’m your biggest fan!” He yelled.

 

                “That’s right, fresh meat, I’m the best!” Yaku declared. “Who’s next?”

 

                Bokuto sat down, across from him, flexing his bulging muscles.

 

                Yaku’s face fell.

 

                “No fair! You can’t do this to me!” He cries.

 

                Bokuto laughs.

 

                “Sorry, little man, you dug your own grave!” He puts out his hand.

 

                Yaku is destroyed within a second after Daichi calls out a, “Go!”

 

                Kuroo rolls his eyes.

 

                “Alright, alright, come here, bro!”

 

                He shoves Yaku to the side, where Yamamoto and Lev pretend to fan him and bring him back to consciousness.

 

_Suga’s laughter is beautiful._

 

Kuroo can’t help but notice since he was standing right next to him.

 

Such a high twinkling sound. It was much more different than Kenma’s breathy ones, or Daichi’s throaty, rich ones.

 

They reminded Kuroo of autumn nights spent walking the ocean’s edge. Or of cicadas singing at night. Perhaps even nightingales in the early twilight.

 

He shakes his head.

 

 _Concentrate, Tetsurou, that’s one person you can only dream about._ Suga was untouchable, too pure to do such a thing to. And, he was Daichi’s lover, everyone could see that. Whether or not they were dating, they were together.

 

Kuroo puts a last spur of energy into his arm, bringing Bokuto’s hand to the table.

 

They cheer. 

 

He fist bumps Bokuto.

 

“Bro, worthy champion, I honor you!” Bokuto sniffs, wiping away nonexistent tears.

 

“Hold up, let me try,” Suga’s voice stuns the crowd.

 

“Eh? After three years, Mr. Refreshing has finally decided to take on the battle?” Oikawa teases, eyes sparkling quite nicely.

 

Suga grins.

 

“I just figured it was high time I tried it out,” he says, rolling up his sleeve. “Besides, how hard can it be to win?”

 

A wave of “ohhhh’s” passed around as Kuroo braced himself.

 

Suga’s arm was nicely toned, thin and pale. It was hard to imagine them littered with bruises, as Oikawa had described.

 

To tell the truth, everyone had still yet to figure out just what had happened to Suga. Those bruises could mean anything. Fights, parkour, some dangerous sports, or…abuse.

 

But who would want to hurt someone as kind as Suga?

 

A thousand scenarios had crossed his mind when they had gotten together to discuss it. Why Daichi hadn’t called Oikawa to that particular meeting was still foreign. 

 

There was, of course, the most common: family relations.

 

But, according to Daichi, they were too kind and too often gone, that they couldn’t have developed such relations with their son. However, anything was possible, so Kuroo hadn’t eliminated that one.

Then, there was domestic violence, but as far as all of them were concerned, Suga was not dating anyone.

 

Yet, who were they to say anything; they didn’t know much about him.

 

Akaashi had brought up ‘gang bang’, as he had put it, and to this very day, Kuroo still wasn’t sure if he had meant rape or beating up.

 

That one seemed way off. For one, Suga didn’t act traumatized. Nor was he showing any signs of PTSD. Then again, people react to _those_ situations very differently.

 

Kuroo had pondered plenty over this. He had even been told by his mother that he was starting to get strands of grey hair.

 

Right, if he got grey hairs, Daichi would be bald by now.

 

He presses back against Suga’s force. Damn, this boy had strong ass arms.

 

Kuroo glances at Daichi, only to see the brunette staring at Suga.

 

Ah, of course. Young love was sweet.

 

Then, to Kuroo’s astounding surprise, Suga slams his hand onto the table.

 

Everyone is in shock, and then they start yelling.

 

Daichi stares with wide eyes at Suga’s arms.

 

“Whooo! You really did get me, Sugawara Koushi! Congratulations!” Kuroo rubs his wrist with a cocky grin. “Now you only have to beat Iwaizumi to officially be crowned as ‘Arm Wrestling Champion’!”

 

Suga grins.

 

“Why thank you, but I think I’ll pass,” Suga chuckles sweetly. “What did you think, Daichi? How was that?”

 

Daichi’s mouth is still open in shock.

 

Then, he manages to get out, “I don’t know whether to be afraid or turned on.”

 

They all burst into laughter.

 

Kuroo tries to forget about the heaviness. Perhaps, he was getting too tired.

 

 

XXX

 

 

7:05 PM

 

                Suga huffs as he bends down to look under the bench for his water bottle. His ring clatters on the hard wood.

 

                He must have left it after training. It was nowhere to be seen.

 

                Maybe the janitor had taken it when he was cleaning?

 

                Should he ask Daichi to help him find it?

 

                No, the others were all busy in the mess room, playing games and whatnot.

 

                Suga signs again, leaning back to stretch himself.

 

                He stifles a yawn.

 

                He could come back and search for it tomorrow, anyways.

 

                He turns to the exit, rubbing his eyes.

 

                He wonders what new game Bokuto and Kuroo or Tanaka and Noya would make up today.

 

                Probably something stupid and embarrassing. Suga prays it’s not something like Truth or Dare.

 

                He yelps as he collides head first into a group of players.

 

                “Ow, shi—,” he begins.

 

                Suga pushes himself up, planning to glower at whoever he had run into.

 

                However, the moment he looked up, his words dried up on his tongue.

 

                Five well built players, wearing the jerseys of another team, eye him.

 

                _His hands roaming Suga’s body, flickering lights reflecting the beads of sweat rolling off their skin._

Suga backs away, stumbling against the wall.

 

                They approach, eyes gleaming with mirth.

 

                _His hands, no—their hands, turn rough. Their grips on his arms and thighs too harsh. Too suffocating._

The obvious leader steps the closest, boxing Suga in with his arms on either side of his head.

 

                “Hey sweetheart~” He coos.

 

                Suga registers that he is beginning to hyperventilate.

 

                The male leans somehow closer. Close enough that Suga can feel his hot breath on his neck. It feels _disgusting_.

 

                “I can’t wait to play with you, baby.”

 

                He shouldn’t be calling Suga baby. Only Oikawa. Only Daichi. _Daichi_.

 

                The teammates are chuckling, all crowding Suga, making him feel so small, so alone, so vulnerable.

 

                _He’s laughing. Suga’s in pain. So much pain. How sadistic were they? He can feel something hot running down his thighs. Blood? Was it blood? Or something else? Suga can’t reach down to feel it; his hands are restrained by larger ones._

He licks Suga’s ear, biting on the cartilage before moving down to his neck. Suga whimpers, trying to shove him off.

 

                He can’t breathe. Where were the others? Why was he alone?

 

                He needs to think.

 

 He needs to get out of here.

 

                Get away.

 

                He throws his fists out, managing to push the leader off.

 

                The door is only a few steps away.

 

                One of them tackles him to the floor with a groan.

 

                Suga nearly lets out a sob as they pin him down. He struggles, but they overpower him.

 

                Someone forces their mouth over his. A tongue worms its way past his teeth.

 

                _He grabs a fistful of Suga’s hair, forcing himself further down Suga’s throat. He can’t breathe. He can’t see. There’s darkness everywhere._

_No._

_He’s stronger now._

_He’s better now._

_He has_ them _now._

                Suga bites down as hard as he can, tasting the tang of iron filling his mouth.

 

                The back hand blow takes him off guard. He lets out a pained cough, now tasting his own blood.

 

He spits at them. A hand is brought back to strike him again.

 

                And suddenly, they’re ripped off of Suga.

 

                Daichi and Kuroo are fuming. The other captains follow, eyes ablaze.

 

                “What is going on here?!” Daichi’s voice was steel, quiet enough to sound intimidating but loud enough to be authoritive.

 

                “Five against one is rather cowardly, no? How about we join in?” Kuroo asks, cracking his knuckles.

 

                Suga’s never seen him so pissed.

 

                “Ne, ne, Kuroo! You know there’s a rule against fighting,” Bokuto says, smirk against everything he was saying. He flexes his biceps, much more terrifyingly than when he arm wrestled.

 

                Oikawa laughs, somehow dark and beautiful at the same time.

 

                “They attacked a teammate! Besides, it was self defense, wasn’t it?” he draws, eyes flashing.

 

                Ushijima takes off his jacket to reveal a broad chest.

 

                “No problem, we’re captains after all, no one would question our word to theirs.”

 

                The five players backed off. “We don’t want any trouble.”

 

                Daichi’s glare intensified.

 

                “You already caused it; now scram, unless you want to test our limits. Don’t ever come near Suga again, or we will fuck you up.”

 

                With a final _tsk_ at Suga, they run off.

 

                Oikawa’s threatening face is wiped off, replaced by a worried one.

 

                “Koushi!” He wraps Suga in a bear hug. “Are you alright? Oh my gods, my heart stopped when I saw what they were doing.”

 

                Daichi stroked his hair, kneeing down to meet his eyes.

 

                “How are you feeling, Koushi?”

 

                Suga shakes his head, unclenching and clenching his fists.

 

                Then, he throws himself onto Daichi.

 

                The brunette holds him tightly.

 

                Suga tries to stop the tears welling from his eyes, but they keep falling.

 

                He barely sees Ushijima hand Oikawa a napkin to dab at the blood on his chin. Or feels Bokuto clutching his hand.

 

Kuroo looks on, a sad look in his eyes.

 

                There’s only the sound of Suga’s quiet sobs, and the gentle _pitter- patter_ of the rain outside.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I'm sorry for the pain!
> 
> ALSO, if any of you know the quote in the beginning, please do tell me! I want to give credit! I don't know who wrote/said it! Thank you, sweets!
> 
> Oh! Once again, IDK why the spacing and tabbing are weird! XDXDXD
> 
> Did I mention "Truth or Dare" is coming soon?!?!?! It's an apology for all the pain! XDXDXD


	17. Kuroo, Secret Kisses, and Akaashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He knows,” Kuroo whispers. “May I?”
> 
> Suga nods, eyes falling shut.
> 
> Their lips meet delicately, both of them holding their breath as if afraid to break the glass air surrounding them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI, SWEETIES!  
> How are you all! <3  
> I couldn't wait to post this chapter! 
> 
> Thank you to all you lovelies for reading!!!!!!!  
> Please enjoy this chapter..... sort of.....hmmm....
> 
> I promised people that there will be resolutions in this chapter... welllll.......it begins resolving in this chapter..... XD  
> Oh, well, we all need a BAMF Suga and Akaashi sometimes!! ;)
> 
> As for the Kuroo X Suga, some of y'all wanted it, so why the HELL not?! I put some in this chapter, and I LOVED WRITING IT, so......
> 
> Haha! It gets lighter after this arc with the rapists.... :D I promise......... XDXDXDXDXD

 

 

 

11:35 PM

 

                The others were asleep by now.

 

                Daichi stood by the edge of the gym, just under the last bit of shade from the rain.

 

                He crossed his arms to store some warmth to his body.

 

                Suga was sound asleep when he had left to take a walk. Daichi had made sure Asahi, Tanaka, and Noya would keep themselves wrapped around him, just in case, so there should be no issue.

 

                 It technically wasn’t allowed for him to be up and about, but it wasn’t like anyone else was up to reinforce these rules.

 

                He pulls up the hood of his water proof jacket and leaves the shelter, jogging up the path to the school’s garden.

 

                His mind was a mess.

 

                Exactly where was he on the “scale” with Suga?

 

                They were obviously close friends. But they flirted, none the less. Best friends don’t flirt openly, do they?

 

                They had sleepovers, sometimes even sleeping together, and that didn’t seem a “normal friends” thing.

 

                They had more than normal intimate moments. Daichi stroked his skin, Suga pressed kisses to his neck. They held hands. They shared gentle exchanges and frequent embraces.

 

                Yet, they weren’t together. They never mentioned dating to each other.

 

                If Daichi thought about it, they had never let their conversations trail to those topics. Either Daichi would make an excuse that he was “busy” and had to go, or Suga would change the subject and brush it off.

 

                Was it because Suga was dating someone? But who? He’d never even seemed the type to simply go out with someone. No, Suga seemed the type to rant on forever about his crush, thinking about them nonstop.

 

                Daichi’s mind wanders to Satoshi.

 

                Who was he really? A family friend, as Suga had said?

 

                He couldn’t be. Suga would have mentioned him by now. And the ring.

 

                Daichi can’t forget how terrified he had looked when Satoshi showed up at the school.

 

_“Maybe he’s being abused?”_

Bokuto had brought that up.

 

                By whom? His parents didn’t seem likely.

 

                So, a girlfriend?

 

                ……A boyfriend?

 

                Daichi shakes his head.

 

                He urges his feet to take him further.

 

                Suga couldn’t be dating. He _couldn’t_.

 

                He slammed into another figure.

 

                “Daichi, my man!”

 

                Kuroo.

 

                “Hey,” he says, sniffing from the freezing air.

 

                Gleaming black eyes scan him, their pupils dilating.

 

                “What’s got you up?” he asks, running a hand through his hair. “It can’t be about Suga, again, can it?”

 

                Daichi shakes his head and leans against a brick flower wall. 

 

                “What else can it be about, Kuroo?” He rubs his eyes. “Why are you still up?”

 

                The taller boy smirked.

 

                “Nice night, don’t want to waste it, sleeping my ass off,” he spreads his arms.

 

                Daichi watches as he stands in the middle of the path, eyes closed and head to the sky.

 

                Kuroo peeks open an eye to look at him.

 

                “Don’t think too hard about it, I’m sure it’ll mend itself soon.”

 

 

XXX

 

 

5:02 AM

 

                Oikawa drags himself up, yawning silently.

 

                He checks his watch once and grabs a change of clothes before heading to the showers.

 

                On his way out, he catches a glimpse of Suga, surrounded by his sleeping teammates.      

 

                A tiny smile spreads on his lips.

 

                With long strides, he makes it to the washroom in half a minute.

 

                Ushijima causes him to yelp and clutch his chest.

 

                “Ushiwaka! What are you doing up?” He squeaks, shoving past him.

 

                The raven blinks. “Getting ready.”

 

                Oikawa scowls, taking the sink next to his to brush his teeth.

 

He brushes and flosses, glaring at Ushijima, who shaved and rinsed off his face, quite calmly.

 

Then, he stormed into a stall to shower, peeking over the top of the stall only to see Ushijima taking his damn time, getting ready.

 

He steps out of the shower, with only a towel wrapped around himself, and he’s thankful for the hot steam in the washroom.

 

With a small _hmph_ at Ushijima, he uncaps his after shower lotion and begins to lather himself with the creamy thing rather generously.

 

Ushijima was biting his lower lip to keep from smiling as Oikawa was forcefully flaunting, bending down seductively to rub lotion all over his legs.

 

The door slammed open as Matsukawa and Hanamaki bubbled in, giggling with each other, lips finding each others’.

 

Oikawa froze, eyes wide.

 

Ushijima seemed on the verge of breaking down into laughter, his cheeks puffed out from refraining from laughing.

 

And then hope arrived, because Iwaizumi was shoving the two apart, expression grouchy as it always was in the early morning.

 

He freezes, as well, when he sees Oikawa, half nude, bent over with just the curve of his ass towards Ushijima.

Hanamaki and Mattsun chuckle, throwing off their clothes to occupy a single shower stall.

 

Iwaizumi’s too traumatized to notice their snickers.

 

Ushijima clears his throat and packs his belongings.

 

“Well, this is awkward. Good morning, Iwaizumi,” he says, before turning to leave.

 

Iwaizumi’s burning eyes are, once again, directed to him.

 

Oikawa rushes to explain.

 

“Wait, no, no, no, Iwa-chan! I can explain! He started it!” He babbled.

 

The shorter male raises an eyebrow.

 

Oikawa wails. “He challenged me!”

 

“Oh, really?”

 

He nods fiercely. “I was just doing what I could to stop him from harassing me!”

 

Iwaizumi purses his lips. “So, you decided the best way to do that was to stick your naked ass at him?”

 

Oikawa’s face contorts to horror.

 

“No! Iwa-chan!!!!”

 

Makki’s cackling grows louder.

 

 

XXX

 

 

1:19 PM

 

                “Shit. I think the kids ate all of the chips.”

 

                Ukai turns to the players, who were scattered around the buildings.

 

                He catches sight of long black hair and short blonde hair.

 

                “Psst, Kiyoko-kun!”

 

                She turns.

 

                “Yes?”

 

                “Can you ask if anyone can run down to the store to pick up some things?”

 

                She blinks before nodding.

 

                She clears her throat, and all eyes turn to her.

 

“Um, excuse me, but I need a couple of drivers to go down to the supermarket to something to pick up some things,” she says, voice refreshingly sweet.

 

“We’ll do it, Kiyoko-san!” Tanaka and Noya yell, hearts dripping from their eyes.

 

Ukai shakes his head firmly.

 

“There is no way in hell I’ll let you two out of my sight! No way!” He yells back.

 

Kenma pokes Kuroo.

 

“Hmm?” the raven leans down to put his ear to Kenma’s lips.

 

“Go, take some fresh air, you look really stressed,” he mumbled, peering up through delicate blond lashes.

 

Kuroo smirked. “It’s okay, sweets, I don’t want to leave you alone.”

 

They both heard the unspoken words.

 

_I don’t want to leave Suga alone._

Kenma shook his head firmly.

 

“Go, I’ll keep an eye on things.”

 

Kuroo hesitated, eyes darting back and forth to a certain silver haired boy, who was surrounded by the captains, and Kenma.

 

The blond sighs.

 

“Kiyoko-san, Kuroo volunteers to go!” Kenma called over, returning to his game. “He says he wants Suga to come along.”

 

Kuroo frowned slightly, watching as Suga turns his head to stare at him.

 

Kiyoko nods, adjusting her glasses.

 

“Thank you,” she says, before going back to Yachi.

 

Tanaka and Noya flipped Kuroo the middle finger as Daichi made them apologize.

 

Suga blinks before moving from his place on the gym steps towards the coaches to get the list of things they needed.

 

The guys from yesterday were nowhere to be seen, which was a relief.

 

Kuroo bent down to give Kenma a hug and was about to go, when the smaller grabbed his sleeve.

 

“Don’t you have a crush on Suga?” Kenma asked, brows slightly furrowed.

 

Kuroo was a taken back.

 

“Me? Crush on Suga?” he repeated. “…How?...”

 

Kenma’s frown turns into a tiny smile.

 

“You kept staring at him yesterday, I just figured it was a crush,” Kenma chuckles lightly.

 

“Y-you’re not mad?” Kuroo asked, brushing Kenma’s hair.

 

A quick glance at Suga told him he had a few minutes left with Kenma.

 

Kenma shook his head, eyes wandering over to the silver haired as well.

 

“You can’t know Suga and not have a thing for him,” Kenma looks back at him. “Now, go, he’s waiting.”

 

Kuroo leans down to peck his lips, and he leaves, sending back a blazing smile.

 

Daichi was wrapping Suga in a thick jacket, fussing over him. Oikawa wrapped his own Seijou blue scarf around his neck.

 

The silver haired laid a hand over Daichi’s, and they smile softly at each other.

 

Kuroo snakes a long arm around Suga’s shoulder, receiving a glare from Oikawa.

 

“Come on, sugar.” Kuroo steers him away, shooting the other two captains a look that said _I’ll take care of him!_  

 

 

XXX

 

 

1:34 PM

 

                Suga leaned his jaw into the palm of his hand, staring out the window.

 

                He can feel Kuroo’s glances; hear the soft sighs from the raven.

 

                “…Are you alright?”

 

                Suga turns to him, unconsciously turning the ring on his left hand.

 

                “Yeah,” he mumbles, returning his gaze to the rain outside. “I’m fine.”

 

                Kuroo chuckles darkly.

 

                “You know those two words are the universal unspoken words for ‘I’m not fine’,” he replies, eyes glaring at the Tokyo traffic.

 

                Silence falls over them again. Suga rubs his hands together, trying to warm them.

 

                Kuroo’s larger one comes to wrap around them, his body heat intense.

 

                Suga almost, _almost_ flinches, but he wills himself to relax, sliding one hand back, leaving the other.

 

                “Thank you for yesterday,” Suga murmurs, turning his hand so he clutches Kuroo’s.

 

                “Anyone would have done the same,” Kuroo’s golden eyes are on him again, flitting back and forth from the traffic.

 

                Suga shakes his head. “No, not everyone. You have something special here.”

 

                He takes his hand out of Kuroo’s and pokes him chest, the space right above his heart.

 

                The raven takes his hand gently, more so than before.

 

                Suga rests his head back on the seat, gaze on Kuroo.

 

                Even as they park and get off the car.

 

                They walk, hand in hand to the supermarket, since they were parked at the park across from it.

 

                Rain falls in light sheets, sprinkling their hair with tiny iridescent drops.

 

                He traces the messy black locks that fall in curls down the back, the warm eyes, sharp jaw, and sturdy hands.

 

                No wonder Kenma was in love with him.

 

                Kuroo jolts around to look at him.

 

                Suga realizes he must have said that out loud.

 

                He smiles softly.

 

                “You’re a good person, we’re lucky to have you,” he says again.

 

                Kuroo blinks before stroking a hand through Suga’s hair.

 

                They’re both leaning in.

 

                Suga holds his breath. What about Daichi?

 

                “Kenma?” he asks, sharing the same air as Kuroo.

 

                “He knows,” Kuroo whispers. “May I?”

 

                Suga nods, eyes falling shut.

 

                Their lips meet delicately, both of them holding their breath as if afraid to break the glass air surrounding them.

 

                The rain falls slightly harder now, but they’re both too occupied to care.

 

                Kuroo’s hands move down to wrap around his waist, pulling them closer.

 

                Suga moves his hands up to twirl his fingers into the curls of Kuroo’s hair.

 

                His lips move with Kuroo’s rather than against. Hot puffs of breath go between them.

 

                Kuroo is leaning down to fit into his mouth better, stroking Suga’s sides.

 

                Suga lets out a tiny sigh, hugging Kuroo tighter.

 

                It’s just soft kisses pressed to each other, and that’s just the way they like it.

 

                Kuroo wraps him in scents of musk and cologne.

 

                When they pull back, they look at each other, both afraid to speak.

 

                They Suga pecks him on the cheek and smiles warmly.

 

                Kuroo’s lips spread into the tenderest smile Suga’s ever seen.

 

 

XXX

 

 

6:23 PM

 

                It’s been two days since the kiss, and Suga couldn’t help but notice Kuroo more.

 

                Of course, Daichi was still his one and only, but now it seemed Kuroo was no longer simply “background wall flower” as Suga had once thought.

 

                They exchanged gentler smiles. When Kuroo leaned in for a high five, their hands lingered. When they passed, their fingers would brush.

 

                They sat together more often, always with the other captains as well.

 

                And soon, Suga dismissed the incident with the boys.

 

                They haven’t bothered him since, though they did sneer whenever they saw brief glances of each other.

 

                However, on this certain day, Suga was practicing with Akaashi.

 

                Just a nice, calm, setter to setter practice between the two of them on a resting Sunday afternoon.

 

                Suga was just about to call it a day when Akaashi’s head whips around to the gym doors.

 

                The ball lands at Akaashi’s feet, where he had looked away from.

 

                Suga tenses, back straightening.

 

                Akaashi’s eyes go between the boys and Suga, noticing the stiffness in his body.

 

                The boys are scowling and smiling, looking Suga up and down as well as wolf whistling at Akaashi, whose face remains passive.

 

                They approached yet closer and Suga steels himself.

 

                “You really made us look bad last time, honey,” they said, sauntering towards them. “I think it’s time we taught you respect.”

 

                Akaashi scoffed, their eyes piercing at him.

 

                “‘Honey’? Who the fuck are you calling honey?” He says, taking up a cheeky pose, hands on his hips. “I think _you_ need to be taught manners, first.”

 

                The leader scowled again, leaning closer to Akaashi.

 

                “You need to shut your mouth, beauty queen,” he spits.

 

                Akaashi’s eyes darken as he gets closer, putting his chin up, as if stating he was higher than them.

 

 Suga takes his arm.

 

                “Or what?” He says with just as much venom.

 

                “Akaashi,” Suga warns.

 

                The male hisses, raising an arm to hit the raven.

 

                Suga throws Akaashi back by the arm, raising a hand up to catch the fist.

 

                The other boys come forward. But stop when the leader glares at them.

 

                “What’s this?” The male sneers. “Haven’t I told you I like fighters?”

 

                Something hardens in Suga.

 

                He glances at the lock ring on his finger.

 

                His hand grips the fist tighter, hearing the male cry out in pain.

 

 Suga brings his right hand back and punches him across the face feeling nose cartilage crack.

 

                Akaashi leaps onto another boy, fists flying, as they advance.

 

                And all hell breaks loose.

 

               

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW WAS IT?  
> Good BAMF Suga? XDXDXDXD
> 
> Tell me what you guys want for Truth or Dare coming up!!!
> 
> ALSO, I'm writing another short one shot series about most of the pretty setter squad as porn stars if any of y'all are interested, it's coming out in a couple of days!!!!!!!!!!! XDXDXDXDXD


	18. The Fight, Beginnings, and Mischievous Captains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We should come up with a group moto for you guys,” Daichi says, smiling, hand still clutching Suga’s.
> 
> “Pretty Setter Squad, huh?” Ushijima says.
> 
> “Oh! I got it!” Bokuto hoots. “He’s beauty, he’s grace, he’ll punch you in the face!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS!
> 
> I AM SO SO SO SO SO VERY SORRY for the late ass update!  
> It was life catching up to me, so once again, I'm sorry!!!!!!
> 
> I hope you lovelies enjoy this chapter! I hope I can make it up to you sweets who have waited forever for this! 
> 
> Thank you to SUGAY for the motto for the pretty setters~ <3 you!
> 
> I also want to thank those of you who are still supporting this fic! (I know every time I say that it sounds like it's the end! ;P)
> 
> PLEASE ENJOY!
> 
> Questions, comments, suggestions, concerns? Feel free to contact me!!!! :D

 

 

 

_Perhaps the butterfly is proof that you can go through a great deal of darkness yet become something....beautiful._

_-Unknown_

 

 

 

 

6:28 PM

 

                The fist comes out of nowhere, but at least Suga expected it.

 

                A glance at Akaashi tells him he doesn’t need assistance at the moment.

 

                The raven elbowed a boy who was trying to get him in a choke hold, kicking another in the crotch with his knee.

 

                The back of Suga’s arm collides with someone’s temple.

 

                He didn’t feel the throb from his cheek, where it met the fist, nor the shallow stream of blood trickling from the cut.

 

                The dominant male tries to kick his ankle to get him to the floor, but Suga keeps his feet planted to the floor.

 

                Akaashi lets out a cry as he is sent to the ground by a back hand slap.

 

                An odd sound escapes Suga’s lips, and it takes him a second to realize he had just snarled.

 

                “Suga?!” Kenma’s alarmed voice draws everyone’s attention. He had dropped his phone, looking at the scene with wide eyes. “Akaashi!”

 

                One of the boys barrel towards him, but the gleam in the blonde’s eyes change.

               

                He gives a roundhouse kick to the guy’s back, sending him to the side.

 

                Someone wraps their hands around Suga’s throat.

 

“You are so going to regret this,” he whispers, breathe hot on Suga’s neck. There’s blood dripping onto Suga’s white sweater from where he had broken his nose. “You’re nothing but a whore!”

 

 He thrashes, pulling back his elbow just as Akaashi had done.

 

                A grunt is all he needs as encouragement.

 

                “Turn your arm back and hit at his neck!” He hears Kenma choke out.

 

                And he does, relishing the strangled cries as the male falls to the floor.

 

                Akaashi seems to have gotten back on his feet, landing a perfect punch to one of the boys’ faces.

 

                Kenma uses his small stature to his advantage, using the larger boy’s own strength to flip him.

 

                Suga receives a hard slap across the face and the male drags him to the floor as well, pinning him down.

 

                He feels his head clang against the hard floor.

 

                “You think you can beat me? You’re already dead meat, honey,” he says, punching Suga across the face once more. “Your boyfriends aren’t here to save you again. What are you fighting for?”

 

                Suga pushes against him, bracing his knee between them.

 

                Akaashi lets out a yell as he gives a final blow to knock one of the boys out.

 

                Kenma glances over, but is in no place to help, trying to keep two boys at bay.

 

                There was something in that question.

 

                Something in the pain grunts from the other two setters.

 

                Something in the support Suga now has, compared to then.

 

                It clicks.

 

                Suga curls his left fist, keeping his middle finger slightly higher than the others and swings, as hard as he can, feeling the ring cut through skin.

 

                “Myself,” he states, voice grave.

 

                A curse and he’s finally off, and Suga rushes to assist Kenma.

 

                Akaashi’s lip is swollen, dripping blood, and Kenma seems to be getting a black eye.

 

                Suga doesn’t want to think about how bad he probably looks.

 

                The leader can’t push himself up, using one hand to clutch his cheek.

 

                Suga winces at the amount of blood seeping through his fingers.

 

_Just how much force had he used?_

 

                Kenma flips another boy, watching for a few seconds until he’s sure he won’t get up.

 

                Akaashi tackles the final male away from Suga, throwing them both to the floor.

 

                Akaashi goes in for a punch—

 

                —“Stop!”

 

                Ukai stood at the entrance, expression beyond pissed off.

 

                Behind him stood the captains, each looking terrifying, to say the least.

 

                “I was going to stop you guys earlier, but it seems you didn’t really need our help,” Ukai says, coming over. “And now I can’t give my lecture with all of you in this state, so you might as well head to the infirmary.”

 

                Bokuto jumps forward, bear hugging Akaashi, who merely stood and brushed himself off like nothing had happened.

 

                Kuroo, on the other hand, rushed over to Kenma, thumbing his swelling eye and pressing kisses to his injury.

 

                Suga falls to the floor, holding his head.

 

                Daichi, Oikawa, and Ushijima surround him.

 

                Daichi wraps him in a hug, feeling all too familiar.

 

                Ukai sighs, making his exit.

 

                “I need to talk to you tomorrow, Suga, so come to the coaches’ office after breakfast,” he says, not looking back.

 

                Suga grips Daichi’s jacket, the other hand still in his hair.

 

                At some point, the boys must have been carried off to the nurse, but Suga paid no mind, simply breathing in Daichi’s scent.

 

                All was well, to the very least, Daichi’s heart beat soothing.

 

                But, all too soon, the pain in Suga’s head worsened until he had to cry out in pain.

 

                “Daichi, I think I need to see the nurse,” he says meekly.

 

                The others get closer.

 

                Akaashi has a napkin pressed to his lip to stop the blood flow, and other than a few bruises, he’s just fine.

 

                Kuroo was pressing a hand over the black eye that was forming over Kenma’s right eye. He didn’t look too bad, just a couple of scratches here and there.

 

                “Sure, baby,” Daichi lifts his arm to wrap them around Suga.

 

                “Here,” Ushijima moved forward, bringing Suga up in his arms princess-style.

 

                Oikawa was patting his hair, ruffling through the silver locks softly.

 

                It’s Bokuto who breaks the silence on the way to the infirmary.

 

                “Have you guys ever taken self defense? I mean, you guys whupped them in there,” he starts.

 

                Akaashi’s lips break into a smile.

 

                “I haven’t.”

 

                Kenma shrugs. “I have, but it was just a few kick boxing things from Kuroo.”

 

                Their jaws dropped. Kuroo grinned.

 

                “Kick boxing?”

 

                Kenma shrugs again. “It’s not much.”

 

                Akaashi suddenly laughed.

 

                “You roundhouse kicked the first guy,” he can’t stop laughing, despite the cuts on his usually unblemished skin.

 

                “You did?!” Kuroo nearly shouts.

 

                Kenma wrinkles his nose.

 

                “What time is it?” He asks, changing the subject.

 

                “Six fortyish, but never mind that! We walked in on Akaashi tackling someone, you flipping people, and Suga beating the shit out of one of them!” Oikawa ranted.

 

                They started giggling, even Suga, who could barely see straight.

 

                “We should come up with a group moto for you guys,” Daichi says, smiling, hand still clutching Suga’s.

 

                “Pretty Setter Squad, huh?” Ushijima says.

 

                “Oh! I got it!” Bokuto hoots. “He’s beauty, he’s grace, he’ll punch you in the face!”

 

                They break into laughter.

 

                “ _That’s perfect!_ ” Oikawa yelled to the night sky, oblivious of the odd stares from other players. “I need to make a flyer or something!”

 

 

XXX

 

 

6: 58 AM

 

                “Whoa! Suga-san!” Hinata pounced around to look at his bruises. “What happened to your face!?”

 

                Kageyama dragged him back down to his seat.

 

                “What happened to _your_ face, dumbass! Mind your own business!” He scowled.

 

                Suga smiled, bringing a hand up to feel the painful black and blue welts scattered from his cheek bones down to his jaw.

 

                “It was just a small quarrel, don’t worry about it,” he says, trying to finish the insane amount of food that the coaches had piled onto his plate.

 

                Speaking of the coaches, Suga was pretty sure they knew what was up, because they hadn’t questioned the three setters. If anything, they seemed to be fuming, treating the three of them with more care than ever.

 

                The Nekoma coach had even shot him a thumbs up, before giving Kenma a very prideful pat on the back.

 

                Daichi hadn’t let him out of sight once, even pulling himself up in the morning to follow Suga to make sure no one asked nosy questions.

 

                “How’d it go down?” Yamaguchi looked rather concerned, but his excitement showed through as well. “Did you win?”

 

                Daichi looked at him. “You don’t have to ans—.”

 

                Suga shook his head.

 

                “It’s okay,” he said before turning to the first years. “I did.”

 

                Tanaka ripped off his shirt, Noya jumping up on the bench.

 

                “We got a BAMF over here!”

 

                “Make way for Suga kami-sama!”

 

                Ennoshita let out a sigh, though he too had a smile on his face.

 

                “Alright, alright, just cause Coach Ukai isn’t here doesn’t mean you two get to freak out.”

 

                Suga’s head snapped up.

 

                “Oh, crap!”

 

                He jumps up, pulling his jacket on.

 

                “I need to see Ukai! I’ll be back for practice later!”

 

                “Wait, Suga, do you want any of us to go with you?” Daichi calls.

 

                The silver haired shakes his head.

 

                “I’m good, thanks, baby!”  


                Daichi settles back in his seat, grinning to himself.

 

                “Baby, huh, Daichi?” Oikawa slides down next to him.

 

                “Yeah, you flirt,” Kuroo wraps an arm around Kageyama, who wrinkles his nose and tries to scoot away.

 

                Daichi gapes at him, gesturing to his snaking arm.

 

                “I’m an exception, Sawamura!” Kuroo declares. “I can flirt with anyone I want.”

 

                Kenma appears behind him, prying his fingers off Kageyama.

 

                “Wow, I’m sorry I’m not enough, Kuroo,” he says, rolling his eyes.

 

                The raven’s façade crumbles as he turns.

 

                “No!  Kenma! You know I love you more than anyone at this table!” He cries, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s torso.

 

                Bokuto chirps up. “Wait, Suga isn’t at the table.”

 

                They all burst out laughing.

 

 

XXX

 

 

7:03 AM

 

                “We could press charges,” Ukai says, and Suga flinches then. “We have all the evidence we need.”

 

                “What?”

 

                Ukai shakes his head.

 

                “I should have known,” he looks at the seventeen year old in front of him.

 

                “We just had a _dispute_ ,” Suga desperately wants him to believe that, but the look in Ukai’s eyes tells more than ever.

 

                “Suga, I’m gonna be blunt with you. That was attempted rape,” he states, eyes grave. “And those boys are turning eighteen very soon. They would land at least four years for ganging up on you, not to mention their assault on minors and violation of privacy.”

 

                “Violation of priva—,” Suga stuttered a little. “No! Don’t press charges. It’s not a big deal! We got into a fight, whatever, forget about it, please!”

 

                Ukai looks at him, scrutinizing.

 

                “Suga, we have a match against them, tomorrow,” he says, slowly, letting it sink in. “If you press charges, you won’t have to see them again.”

 

                Suga shakes his head. “If we have a match, we’ll play them. It doesn’t matter.”

 

                The blonde frowns.

 

                “I can’t force you to do anything, but I can guide and help you. So if there’s anything, _anything_ , that I can help you with, tell me,” he meets Suga’s eyes steely.

 

                It seems like he was trying to imply other things than just the upcoming match.

 

 

XXX

 

 

9: 23 PM

 

Yamaguchi spits out the toothpaste, rinsing his mouth before turning to the shower stalls.

 

Everyone bustled around, all toned naked torsos everywhere.

 

But he didn’t have eyes for anyone except for a certain blonde.

 

Tsukishima was calling his brother, so he wasn’t here at the moment, but Yamaguchi didn’t mind it. He doesn’t mind it anymore ever since that incident with Kageyama.

 

Which was weird, because this was _Yamaguchi_. He practically functioned with Tsukishima.

 

He sighs as he turns on the water, letting the coolness run down his hair and shoulders.

 

                Absentmindedly lathering shampoo into his locks, he thinks back to the morning, when Suga, Akaashi, and Kenma had come into the dining hall all bruised and smiling.

 

                There was initial shock, they weren’t the type to get into fights, but the captains hadn’t questioned it so no one had.

 

                Ukai had been odd as well, announcing an “important” practice match with another school they had planned for the next day.

 

                Of course, Yamaguchi hadn’t missed the funny look he cast in Suga’s direction.

 

                He rinses the shampoo from his hair, rubbing his skin down with a sugar scrub.

 

                Tsukishima liked the smell of it, a breezy vanilla strawberry scent, so it’s been with him since his youth.

 

                He wondered what Suga smelled like.

 

                Something sweet, definitely. Something so fresh and delicate, no doubt like his personality.

 

                Yamaguchi remembers when they had first met, and he had thought to himself how he could have possibly met an angel in real life.

 

                Did everyone have a thing for Suga?

 

                If the glances from Kuroo and Daichi and Kageyama and Hinata and Kenma and everyone stood for anything, then yes, they all had a thing for the silver haired.

 

 

XXX

 

 

4: 17 PM

 

                The match went by with surprising ease.

 

                The boys were almost too hurt to play, but then again, so was Suga.

 

                They barely glanced at him, barely had the courage to breathe the same air he did.

 

                The other schools watched the match, Oikawa screaming from the sidelines for Karasuno with every point they made.

 

                Akaashi and Kenma were unexpectedly loud, cheering for him, for all of them.

 

                In the last moments of the game, Suga was the setter.

 

                It was just a practice match, but Suga didn’t see it like that.

 

                It seemed no one did, because Kageyama was giving his all, and Tsukishima hadn’t made a single sarcastic joke.

 

                Suga doesn’t remember his last set, but he can feel the slight burn from the contact made with the ball and the powerful spike from Asahi.

 

                Ukai seemed a little nervous to call them to line up for handshakes, but Daichi had pulled Suga over to ask if he was comfortable with it.

 

                Of course, Suga couldn’t refuse a long held tradition, so he waited in line to shake the other team’s hands.

 

                He looked the boys straight in the eyes, expression passive but fierce.

 

                They looked away.

 

                The Karasuno victory spoke volumes, metaphorically speaking and literally.  

 

                Suga held up his left hand to the ceiling lights, the silhouette of his fingers passing light through to reflect the silver of the dainty ring.

 

                A pressure is lifted from his shoulders.

 

                He no longer feels like Atlas, with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

 

                He smiles.

 

 

XXX

 

 

6:11 PM

 

                It’s the second day of the second week of winter break when the captains drop the bomb.

 

                The coaches had left them alone after a shorter practice to barbeque some hot dogs.

 

                The teams were huddled in the gym, away from the unceasing rain.

 

                Fukurodani had made them hot chocolate, under the command of Bokuto, to “get into the holiday spirit”.

 

                Suga was sipping his, while flipping through some novels he found in the common room when Kuroo shifts his head from Suga’s lap.

 

                “Eh? Are you going somewhere?” he asks, seeing Daichi, Bokuto, and Oikawa get up from their semi circle.

 

                Kuroo winked and turns to the other captains.

 

                Ushijima clears his throat.

 

                That draws their attention.

 

                Daichi speaks first.

 

                “As we are all aware, Christmas is just four days away,” he begins, eyes flitting to his first years. “So, we decided to host a surprise for anyone who wants to come.”

 

                Bokuto perks up. “Basically, we did some digging and talking around and we managed to book a whole beach section!”

 

                There was a wave of surprised and delighted whoops.

 

                Hinata beamed at them, jumping around.

 

                Akaashi face palmed, as if he had known something was up with this long training camp.

 

                “Not just that,” Kuroo added. “We got the coaches to allow us to go earlier, so, we’re planning to head there tomorrow.”

 

                Suga didn’t even manage to hide his shock. A good shock, a very very good type of shock.

 

                And apparently, most of them were willing to go.

 

                It seemed like new beginnings were approaching.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was this?  
> Am I forgiven? XD
> 
> Tell me what you guys like for the next chapter, because there's gonna be explicit content and such! *wiggles eyebrows*  
> I just have no idea with who....though, some of you peeps really, and I mean REALLY, enjoyed KuroSuga, so.....hmmmmm.....tell me who you guys wish to see get the dirty on! ;)
> 
> Look forward to Truth or Dare, Kiyoko's bra, beach smut, and making out~~~~~!!!!!! XDXDXDXD


	19. Truth or Dare, Skinny Dipping, and Salt Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga doesn’t remember how he got back into bed, he must have passed out at some point.
> 
> But, he does remember a soft kiss to his forehead, being tucked in, and having the best night’s sleep in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY SUNSHINES!  
> How was everyone's back to school~~~!!???! XDXDXDXD
> 
> Here is the next chapter to celebrate back to school and what not!!!  
> Please enjoy!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!
> 
> As I had promised, there may be some warnings for y'all!!!! :  
> 1\. Kissing (OMG, right!?!?!?)  
> 2\. Jelly Daichi (Holy moley!!)  
> 3\. Bras (How could you, Paper-chan!?!?!?!? I know, I know!!!!)  
> 4\. Other shit (Oh lordie!!)
> 
> I know, I'm on fire XDXDXDXD (All you Hetalia Prussia frantics out there! You narcissists you!)
> 
> HAPPY READING AND REMEMBER, I'LL BE WITH YOU ALL YEAR LONGGGGG!!!!! <3
> 
> Questions, comments, suggestions, concerns? Feel free to contact me!!!

 

 

 

 

 

3:29 PM

 

It was near late afternoon when they arrived at the beach.

 

The sun was low in the sky, reflecting hues of cantaloupe on the surface of the water.

 

Granted, it was winter time.

 

It was a pretty, seashell covered crescent of pearl sand, with five cozy looking cabins standing in a circle off to the edge.

 

Suga breaths in the salt air, feeling the breeze ripple through his hair. 

 

The wind was just the right amount of cold with the warm sun beaming at them, and they were far out of the rainy weather of Tokyo.

 

He loves it here.

 

A glance at his first years tells him they do too.

 

Daichi's hand was in his as they climb out of the bus, and he didn’t give a damn about the lingering eyes.

 

The coaches weren't staying; they were just here to drop them off. Ukai was a little nervous about leaving them alone for a week and a half, but the Nekoma coach had simply yelled at them to not get eaten by sharks. 

 

To his left, he spies Akaashi, Oikawa, Bokuto, and Kuroo grabbing large iceboxes and bags of what seemed to be food.

 

Of course they had everything planned out.

 

Daichi gives him a radiant smile. Suga’s heart leaps.

 

He sticks his tongue out, making the other wrinkle his nose playfully.

 

“Alright, alright, out!” Ukai shoves the last of them off the bus. “Now, I don’t want to be irresponsible, so let me remind you of some things!”

 

They huddle around, snickering at each other.

 

“First of all, don’t go into the ocean alone at night!” He pokes Tanaka in the chest. “I hope you all know that!”

 

A rather smug grin is plastered on Noya’s face.

 

“Nishinoya! Don’t get smart with me!” Ukai holds back a smile.

 

“I didn’t even say anything!” The brunette hollers, still smiling widely.

 

Ukai rolls his eyes.

 

“You didn’t need to, you troll. Second, don’t do anything you’ll regret, like playing truth or dare.”

 

All eyes are immediately on him. Yamaguchi lets out a giggle.

 

“What?” He asks, exasperatedly. Then he sees their smiles. “No, _no_! That game should be illegal! Daichi, whatever you do, _don’t play it_!”

 

Daichi has a sheepish smile on his face. He scratches the back of his neck.

 

“Yeah, uh, about that…we kind of played it….a while ago….sorry…”

 

Hinata laughs. “We’re all guilty!”

 

Ukai shakes his head, turning on his heels.

 

Responsibility be damned.

 

“Children these days.” He turns back to look at Suga. “Just make sure they don’t die or something!”

 

The silver haired boy chuckles.

 

“Got it, coach! Merry early Christmas!”

 

 

XXX

 

 

5:14 PM

 

                By the time they sorted everything out and assigned cabins to everyone, the sun was already too low to go swimming.

 

                So, they were huddled around a large bonfire, eating and talking.

 

                Suga sat under a thick blanket with Daichi to his left and Kuroo to his right.

 

                Shimizu and Yachi were in their “reserved” cabin, doing who knows what.

 

                Akaashi was sprawled on his front in front of the fire, at Suga’s feet, picking out all the almonds from their trail mix bag.

 

                Oikawa was taking a nap on Iwaizumi’s lap; the two of them huddled near Kenma.

 

                Hinata and Kageyama were playing tic- tac- toe in the sand with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

 

                Kenma had his eyes glued to his PSP, occasionally looking up to smile over at Hinata when the red head yelled at Kageyama.

 

                Suga leaning into Daichi as they chatted about something with Bokuto and Kuroo.

 

                It was relaxing and Suga felt more at ease than he ever had, especially with all those Christmases spent alone.

 

                Kuroo’s hand was on his thigh, but he doesn’t seem to notice, not minding it, as if he’d always been doing it. The raven’s warmth was intense, as if radiating from his core. Suga shivered at his touch.

 

                Daichi, on the other hand, had seemed to notice it, eyes straying to Kuroo every now and then.

 

                Suga was still holding his hand, resting both their hands on his lap.

 

                “Suga!” Tanaka, Noya, and Yamamoto crashed into the sand next to Akaashi.

 

                “Hmm?”

 

                He looks at them through lidded eyes, knowing fully what they were about to say.

 

                “We want to play—!”

 

                Daichi cut them off.

 

                “Truth or dare, we get it!” he said, lips twitching.

 

                Oikawa’s head shot up, as he looked around groggily.

 

                Iwaizumi shoved his head down.

 

                “Oh ho? Really now, cause I was thinking the same!” Kuroo and Bokuto high five, making Kenma roll his eyes.

 

                The three second years looked solely at Suga, pleading him with their eyes.

 

                “Please! We won’t do anything stupid!” Tanaka said, looking tearful.

 

                “Yeah, let’s play!” Hanamaki and Matsukawa came over and plopped themselves down, next to Daichi.

 

                Suga sighed.

 

                “Hey!” he called over to the others. “We’re playing truth or dare! Wanna play?”

 

                It was funny how fast Kageyama and Tsukishima dragged their crushes over.

 

                Tanaka and Noya exchanged devilish smirks. Suga pretended like he didn’t see it.

 

 

XXX

 

 

5: 07PM

 

                Kuroo couldn’t help it.

 

                He couldn’t, honestly.

 

                Suga sat there looking all soft and kissable and sweet.

 

                Angelic.

 

                That was the word.

 

                Of course, there was Kenma, the love of his life, the most treasured thing to him. Kenma, the one he had wanted to love since they were little children.

 

                But, Sugawara Koushi was so…..

 

                If Kenma was the universe, then Sugawara Koushi was all the stars that made up the universe.

 

                As untouchable as he was beautiful.

 

                His skin was softer than he had imagined.

 

                He had resisted, had tried to stop himself from touching those creamy thighs in those nice, _nice_ shorts.

 

                Kenma had noticed his hesitating posture before grabbing it and putting it on Suga.

 

                The silver haired hadn’t even noticed, simply leaning in closer, pulling Daichi along as well.

 

                Oh, Daichi, if only you knew.

 

                Because everyone could see Suga was smitten with him, but Daichi himself.

 

 

XXX

 

 

5: 28 PM

 

                Daichi didn’t know what to think.

 

                It was almost obvious that Kuroo was trying to touch Suga.

 

                But that wasn’t what shocked him, no, _no_! 

 

                It was the fact that Kenma had actually leaned over, wrapped his tiny hands around Kuroo’s wrist, and _put Kuroo’s hand on Suga’s thigh_.

 

                What was Daichi supposed to think?

 

                I mean, sure, Daichi could think about the fact that Kuroo had mentioned having a crush on Suga, or that they had been closer than usual during training camp, or that they had held hands, or that Suga actually didn’t mind Kuroo touching his thigh.

 

                Daichi would rather not think about anything than have to think about that.

 

                Did Kuroo want Suga? Like… as a… lover?

 

                Daichi couldn’t help the red hot flame in his stomach.

 

                Jealousy, something that he had come to know all too well.

 

                Especially when Suga smiled at the pretty girls in class, or when someone else laid their hands all over him, or when Suga was confessed to so many times before.

 

                Oh, dear, he had to get a hold of himself. He was totally head over heels for him.

 

                Then again, hadn’t he always been head over heels for Sugawara Koushi?

 

 

XXX

 

 

5: 29 PM

 

                “I swear this will get out of hands,” Suga muttered, shifting his position on the sand.

 

                Daichi chuckled.

 

                They had decided that they’d do spin the bottle to choose the players, and it had to be “Truth or dare or _strip_ ”.

 

                So, whoever couldn’t do their truth or dare had to strip one piece of clothing.

 

                It’s amazing that everyone agreed to play it. Especially Kenma and Yamaguchi, who were by far the shiest members in all the years.

 

                Tanaka spun the bottle first, with it landing on Iwaizumi, surprisingly.

 

                Oikawa laughed, wiggling his eyebrows at him, receiving a punch to his shoulder.

 

                “Iwaizumi-san! Truth or dare!”

 

                The raven rolled his eyes. “Dare.”

 

                “Oh, starting it off strong, I like that, Iwa-chan~” Oikawa cooed, patting Iwaizumi’s biceps.

 

                Iwaizumi shook his head, a faint smile on his lips.

 

                Tanaka, meanwhile, lit up. “I dare you to…..go make out with someone you had a wet dream about!”

 

                Iwaizumi flushes to his roots.

 

                Hanamaki and Mattsun freak out, pounding on Iwaizumi’s back while laughing manically.

 

                “Is he going to strip?” Noya called over.

 

                He doesn’t, in fact, he stands and makes his way over to where Suga was sitting.

 

                Suga hears the others murmuring amongst themselves, only to roar when Iwaizumi turns from Suga to Daichi.

 

                “I have to kiss him?”  He turns to ask Tanaka.

 

                “Hell yeah!” The others yell.

               

                And so he does, leaning in to ask Daichi if he was alright with it before actually pressing their lips together quickly.

 

                Suga can see both their flushes. His own heart pounds.

 

                It’s just a dare; yet, he couldn’t help but feel slightly, a teeny tiny bit jealous.

 

                Just a little bit. Just a _little_ bit.

 

                Yamaguchi is dared to kiss either Hinata or Kageyama, which of course, he can’t kiss Kageyama. Tsukishima would kill a man!

 

                Kenma asks Oikawa to list off all his crushes since he was born while Iwaizumi frowns and squirms.

 

                “Well, let me see! There’s Iwa-chan, this girl in kindergarten, this girl in second grade, this boy in fourth grade, Suga, Iwa-chan, this girl in class 4, Makki-chan, Tobio-chan, Tetsu-chan,” he lists, pausing for a moment. “Did I mention Koushi?”

 

                “YES!” Iwaizumi shoves him, face red from having his name said, twice too.

 

                Suga smiles back at the two, as Oikawa leans over onto his shoulder.

 

                “Tetsu-chan ~!” Oikawa sings. “Truth or Dare!”

 

                Kuroo playfully kicks him. “Truth.”

 

                Oikawa plops upright.

 

                “Hmm… if you could either kiss Suga or do him, which one would you choose?” he asks, a gleam in his eyes.

 

                Suga caught Daichi pursing his lips.

 

                Kuroo smiled.

 

                “I wouldn’t degrade him like _that_ , so, I’d kiss him,” he answered. “But it’s not like I haven’t kissed him already…”

 

                Everyone turned to look at him.

 

                Kenma was on his phone.

 

                Kuroo shrugged.

 

                Suga felt Daichi’s hand tighten its hold around his waist.

 

                He looked livid.

 

                “You’ve kissed him?” he asked, narrowing his eyes at Kuroo. “He’s not something you can just use and throw away, Kuroo.”

 

                Everyone’s eyes widened, looking back and forth between the three of them.

 

                “I know, I know! You don’t have to remind me, I don’t see him as an object or anything like that!” Kuroo eyes him. “I care about him too.”

 

                Suga steps in.

 

                “Daichi, it’s okay, don’t worry about me,” Suga turns to hug him a little, pressing his lips to his neck.

 

                Hinata and Kageyama are the ones who draw away from the odd mood, surprisingly, as Kageyama yells at Hinata, clearly on purpose.

 

                Daichi relaxes and Kuroo’s shoulders loosen.

 

                Within the next hour, the two become bros again, ganging up on Bokuto and daring him to give Ushijima a lap dance.

 

                Only by the middle of the night does Suga notice Ennoshita photographing them.

 

                Oikawa’s laughter is bright and vivid, and Suga can’t help but join.

 

                He wasn’t sure, but at some point, someone must have been dared to sneak Kiyoko’s bra, but Tanaka, Yamamoto, and Noya were touching it lovingly,

               

                Suga was dared to try and make Kageyama blush by reciting pickup lines.

 

                It wasn’t difficult, because after a couple lines of “Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass” and “I'm not drunk, I'm just intoxicated by YOU”, Kageyama was choking on his soda.

 

                Meanwhile, Akaashi was having a hard time answering questions. He sat with only a pair of boxers, a t-shirt, and a pair of socks.

 

                Bokuto had him in a bear hug, getting jealous every time someone had the nerve to glance at Akaashi’s bare legs.

 

                Suga thought it was cute. Oikawa pouted until Iwaizumi hugged him as well.

 

                Kenma had been dared to try and make Kuroo moan, which turned out to be too easy. In fact, _way_ too easy as all Kenma had done was give his shoulders a few kneads.

 

                In the end, Kiyoko had come out to tell them to get their asses to bed a while past midnight.

 

                Hanamaki and Mattsun had promised another game in the near future.

 

 

XXX

 

 

4:22 AM

 

                Suga woke, eyes heavy with sleep.

 

                The sleepiness suddenly morphing into fear as he noticed Kuroo and Bokuto’s bunks were empty.

 

                He silently slips his legs from under the covers, feeling the cool breeze from the slight crack in the window.

 

                 Akaashi, Kenma, and Ennoshita were fast asleep, so it was easy to make it out of the door.

 

                How long had Kuroo been out? What if he accidentally wandered too close to the ocean and was eaten by sharks? What if there was a killer on the loose and wanted to kill all of them?

 

                It was the sound of laughter that caught his attention.

 

                Squinting, he can make out four figures in the waters.

 

                He sprints over.

 

                “Kuroo? Bokuto?” he calls.

 

                The laughter stops suddenly.

 

                “Suga! Hey! Come join us!” Bokuto waves.

 

                Oikawa’s there, along with the slim figure of Kuroo and Iwaizumi.

 

                “What are you guys doing in the water? At this hour?” He comes closer enough for the water to lap at his feet.

 

                “Swimming, duh! It’s so nice! Come here!” Oikawa calls back, giggling as another wave hits him.

 

                “In my clothes?” Suga looks around. Then, he spots them. “Are you guys….naked?”

 

                Kuroo cackles in a tender way. “No shit, Sherlock! That’s what skinny dipping is!”

 

                Suga shivers at the cold. “Aren’t you guys freezing?”

 

                “Not really, you kinda get used to it,” Iwaizumi replies. “However, Oikawa and I should be going now, ‘cause he catches colds easily.”

 

                Suga can _feel_ Oikawa’s pout.

 

                “No fair, Iwa-chan!” Then he sneezes.

 

                “See? Come on,” Iwaizumi tugs at his arms.

 

                Oikawa was squirming. Kuroo and Bokuto do nothing to help, instead looking at them with a smile.

 

                “I-if you listen… then…you can…sleep…in my bed,” Iwaizumi says, face turning red.

 

                Oikawa is the one to lead then, dragging them both out of the water for the world to see, as if it were no big deal.

 

                Suga turns scarlet.

 

                “Good night, bitches! Don’t stay out too long!” Oikawa yells, leading Iwaizumi by the hand. “Kuroo, you little shit, you better not do anything to my Koushi!”

 

                They call out good nights in return.

 

                Suga’s still too shy to step into the water with the two captains.

 

                Bokuto sighs, coming closer to pull Suga’s shirt off.

 

                “Come on! Live a little!”

 

                Suga averts his gaze from his nakedness.

 

                He lowers his boxers down, shivering more, but adapting to the frigid air.

 

                Kuroo lets out an appreciative whistle. Bokuto just smiles at him before doing him the best thing anyone’s ever done: shoving him into the water.

 

                Suga bursts back to the surface, bobbing up and down, laughing and spitting out water. He feels the difference in temperature immediately. It’s no longer so cold.

 

                They must have been there for half an hour more before Bokuto decides to go back to Akaashi.

 

                Suga doesn’t know how long he and Kuroo were alone for.

 

                He doesn’t know who approached who first.

 

                But, he does know that they were kissing.

 

                He knows Kuroo had pulled him over to the edge, where the water lapped at the sand, and kissed him senseless until Suga couldn’t hold himself up anymore and dragged them both to the sand.

 

                A low moan is drawn from his lips as Kuroo nips at his jaw, moving down to his collar bones.

 

                He wraps his legs around him, holding on tightly.

 

                A groan rumbles from Kuroo’s chest.

 

                And then, they both pull back as if shocked.

           

                As if they suddenly came to their senses.

 

                 As if they had only realized then, what was about to happen. 

 

                That blurred reality crystallizes. 

 

                He imagines tight muscles, bronzy gold skin, and chocolate eyes.

 

                He sees raven hair, sly eyes, and tall figure.  

 

                "Kuroo...."

 

                 The raven looks like he wants to say something. Apologize maybe, but Suga doesn't let him.

 

                 "Don't. It's my fault," he says. "I'm sorry. I got carried away."

 

                Kuroo blinks back for a moment before reaching out to stroke his hair. 

 

                 He turns to the side and brings a fluffy towel from its perch on a surfboard.

 

                 He wraps it around Suga, who takes it with surprised eyes.

 

                 Kuroo smiles.

 

                 "You remind me of Oikawa," he says softly.

 

                 Suga looks up, eyebrows slightly creased. 

 

                 "How so?"

 

                 Kuroo's eyes have that longing, reminiscent look again.

 

                 "I had a crush on him years ago, too," he murmurs. The sound of water lapping at their legs is gentle, almost like a lullaby. "He also had someone he loved."

 

                Suga flushes. 

 

               "Daichi and I.... we're not together." He fidgets a little, clutching the towel tighter. "He...I'm pretty sure he's not interested in those kinds of things."

 

                Kuroo lets out a laugh. "Are you kidding, Suga? That boy is so, obviously, _absolutely_ in _love_ with you!"

 

                That doesn't help with Suga's fluster. 

 

                 He buries his face into his knees. 

 

                "Really?" his voice comes out meekly.

 

               Kuroo laughs again. 

 

                "Really. He is completely head over heels for you," Kuroo says, laying a hand on his shoulder.

 

                Suga doesn’t remember how he got back into bed. Kuroo's voice had lured him to sleep.

 

                But, he does remember a soft kiss to his forehead, someone tucking him in, and having the best night’s sleep in a very long time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the stuff? Tell me, talk to me, I wanna know!!! :D XDXDXDXDXD ;)
> 
> Did you like the shit? Should I change the shit?  
> What the freakityfrick should happen on Christmas, you decide!!! 
> 
> As always, love you guys!!! :D
> 
> EDIT: December 11, 2016:  
> Hey, sweeties! This is just a simple message to you new baby readers! :D  
> If you guys have any questions or confusions with the progression of the KuroSuga, or the story in general, please read my comments to comments that may be similar to yours~ !!! :D:D:D  
> I have answered many same questions so, maybe they'll be like your questions?????


	20. Sunsets, the Threat, and Confessions from the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga learned “love” where he wasn’t supposed to, but he fell hard anyways, because no one in the world could make him feel so loved and warm and fulfilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sweeties! <3  
> !!!!!IMPORTANT MESSAGE!!!!!  
> I just wanted to address some stufferies.
> 
> First of all: I HAVE CHANGED THE LAST CHAPTER! Those of you who wish to read it again, please do. It was only the last section, so yeshhhh!  
> The old version was to appeal to KuroSuga lovers, but I wrote another version and found that I liked that one better, so to those of you who reread it, there you have it! XDXDXD 
> 
> So, last chapter received many mixed feelings: some readers were hesitant about the KuroSuga, some loved it, some wanted more DaiSuga fluff, and some wanted to go back to the main dark plot.  
> I wanted to thank ALL of you lovelies for commenting, I love you all!! <3 
> 
> So, so, so, my main concern is that there are SO many requests! Don’t get me wrong, I love interacting with you peeps, but I need a new plan! XDXDXD
> 
> I think the KuroSuga will be lessened for the diehard DaiSuga lovers, and the fluff will now make way for the real stuff!!!  
> Tell me how it is, tell me what you think, tell me what to fix!!! :D:D:D:D:D:D
> 
> I want to remind everyone that this is a Suga-centric fic! Rare pairs and stuff (basically anything with Suga) will take some part in this fic! 
> 
> Last but not least! Shout outs to: BennyFox, PrinceGoatNards, anon, reii_301, MurderousAlarmclock, and tspofnutmeg! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! <3 
> 
> Questions, comments, concerns, suggestions? Feel free to contact me! 
> 
> -PaperCities
> 
> P.S. I listened to First Aid Kit's "A Long Time Ago" while typing this and I was super emotional, so......yeahhh, try listening to it! :D <3

 

 

 

 _I fell in love with you_  
_Long before I knew_  
_What it meant to give everything up_

 _-_ (First Aid Kit, A Long Time Ago)

 

 

4:32 PM

 

It was the third day since they arrived. Christmas Eve.

 

They were going crazy, trying to get presents and whatnot for each other.

 

But Suga on the other hand...

 

He was hiding under the curve of the nearby cliff, gnawing at his lower lip.

 

He had his arms wrapped around his legs, curling in on himself.

 

There was a void in his chest.

 

It wasn’t regret, no, it couldn’t be.

 

He and Kuroo, they hadn’t done anything _all the way_. If anything, they had only shared some…heated make out sessions.

 

Besides, he wasn’t dating Daichi. They weren’t anything more than extremely, super close friends.

 

And yet…

 

There was guilt weighing down in the pit of his stomach.

 

He sighed for the fifth time since that morning.

 

Yesterday, he had been fine. He had been completely absolutely fine.

 

Until, that is, Daichi had so casually asked him a simple question.

 

“Did you sleep well?” he had asked, and Suga’s heart crumbed down.

 

He didn’t sleep properly last night, which was probably why his eyelids felt heavier.

 

He falls back onto the sand, blinking at the orangey haze of clouds from the setting sun.

 

Christmas Eve was already here.

 

The year was ending so fast.

 

Soon, they’d be graduating.

 

What if they can’t make nationals?

 

Suga will probably never taste the excitement, standing on the court with lights blinding him.

 

His thoughts drift to the others.

 

To Hinata and Kageyama, that perfect pair. They’ll go far with their tremendous power.

 

To Oikawa, who’s good enough to be recruited to play on Team Japan for the Olympics.

 

To Ennoshita, the one who will lead the others just as well, if not better, as Daichi had.

 

To Ukai, who will be the finest coach in all of Japan for training volleyball geniuses.

 

And to Daichi, who’s smart enough to go to American universities. Who has the ability to do anything he wants, or have anyone he wants.

 

It makes him feel insignificant.

 

Because ten years from now, he’ll still just be Sugawara Koushi.

 

He will probably lead a small life, one of little importance. 

 

Because he wasn’t the best setter. Or student. Or person.

 

He would only be able to admire Daichi from a distance, never having the ability to come into contact with him.

 

Suga wonders where they’ll be then. Thousands of miles away, in different cities?

 

Even months from now, when they’ll have to split for college. Where would Daichi choose to leave to?

 

Will they remember each other in the future? Or will their high school days be little more than fleeting memories, only to be thought about on small occasions?

 

Everyone must feel like this at some point in their lives. Helpless to fate.

 

Suga rolls over on his side, facing the sunset. Sand sticks to his skin.

 

He’s washed in gold and the blue reflecting the water.

 

“Suga! There you are!”

 

Daichi’s footsteps get closer as he plops down next to him.

 

Suga peers up at him, watching his features in the glow of the sun.

 

God like, so absolutely handsome.

 

 How in the world could someone be so beautiful?

 

Guilt courses through him, making him squirm and roll to look back at the water instead.

 

“Hey, Daichi,” he manages to say.

 

The brunette frowns slightly.

 

“Are you alright? You disappeared on us, we were worried.”

 

He can feel the vibrant smile directed to him.

 

He looks up.

 

“I was just thinking.”

 

Daichi’s smile softens.

 

“About what, sweetheart?”

 

There it was. Right here. Just that. Whatever that was.

 

Daichi had to go and make him swoon all over again.

 

Not to mention the horrid _guilt_ he caused in Suga.

 

“About everyone, the future, us, where we’ll be ten years from now,” he says, as Daichi reaches over to stroke his hair. “I’m scared to think about those things.”

 

Daichi hummed, scooting closer.

 

“Then don’t think about it. Just focus on the good things that you have now,” Daichi mutters, cradling Suga’s head to lay it on his lap. The sand tickles his legs.  

 

Silence falls over them, but not for long as Daichi speaks up again.

 

“You were thinking about us?”

 

Suga lets out a soft sigh.

 

“Yes,” he answers simply. “I was wondering if you would remember me in the future, when we have to go separate paths.”

 

Daichi’s smile immediately drops to a frown.

 

He reaches out to flick Suga in the forehead.

 

“Idiot.”

 

“Daichi…?”

 

“You’re such an idiot, Sugawara Koushi!” Suga sits up. “Of course I’ll remember you! How could I ever forget about you? You think these three years will dissolve into nothing? Even if we end up never seeing each other in the future, I’ll still think about you.”

 

Suga is so taken back that he can’t even blush.

 

He then leans his head down onto Daichi’s shoulder.

 

The waves curl towards them, foam bubbles where the water meets the sand.

 

“Me too. I don’t think I could ever forget about you,” he says, voice soft. “You’re too important.”

 

Daichi leans his head down, too, so their temples are touching.

 

Salt air blows through their hair.

 

The sunlight streams through puffy clouds in scattering gold.

 

Suddenly, their lips are closer than they had originally been.

 

Suga can’t comprehend what was happening. In fact, he didn’t care.

 

Daichi’s breath caresses his lips.

 

They lean in—

 

—just as Suga’s phone begins ringing.

 

“Shit.”

 

They pull back hurriedly, both averting their gazes.

 

“I-I should probably take this,” Suga stammers, pushing himself up and away from Daichi, who sat in the sand with an odd expression.

 

It’s his mother, which was surprising.

 

Why was she calling? What did she need? To say Merry Christmas? But she had never called before especially when she was away.

 

The possibilities were endless.

 

“Hello?” His voice came out more tentative than he had expected.

 

“Koushi? Are you alright? We were so worried!” her voice sounded, alarmed and frightful.

 

“What? Mom, what are you talking about?” He asked, brows furrowing. With a last glance at Daichi, he treads further to talk a bit louder. “I was sure I told you that I was going to training camp. What’s wrong?”

 

He heard her relieved cry.

 

“There are some things happening here and we were worried that you were attacked or being targeted,” she said in a rush. “Koushi, who’s sending you these letters?”

 

His heart hampers. He doesn’t understand.

 

“What letters? Why would I be targeted? What’s happening?” He couldn’t help but feel slightly panicky. He takes a deep breath before continuing. “A-are you guys alright?”

 

He heard his mother draw in a deep breath.

 

“We’re fine. We just—.” Another sigh. “Can…. can you come home?”

 

Suga blinks, eyes snapping back to Daichi.

 

“Can you tell me what’s wrong first?” he asks, shifting his weight to the other leg.

 

His chest aches with every heartbeat.

 

He could practically see her exchange glances with his father.

 

“We thought it wasn’t a big deal when you started getting these letters, so we just put them in your room, but when you started getting more, we became a little….. curious,” her voice was shaking.

 

Suga’s heart sunk.

 

“W-what were in the letters?” His voice was trembling.

 

There was a long silence before she spoke again.

 

“Koushi, do you have an enemy or a bully at school?”

 

He glances fervidly back at Daichi, who looked torn between coming over and giving him space.

 

“N-no, what makes you think that?”

 

Oh god, _who_ sent him _what_?

 

“Please, Koushi, you need to come home. We really need to talk,” her tone is absolute and he can’t bring himself to say no.

 

The urgency in her voice sounded real, as if she were fearful for him.

 

It must have been important, whatever was in those letters.

 

In a minute, he makes up his mind.

 

“I’ll be back as soon as possible,” he says, about to hang up. His mother speaks again.

 

“Be careful!” she says, rather forcefully. “Please, be careful on your way back.”

 

Suga hesitates.

 

“I got it. I…I’ll try my best.”

 

He hangs up, only to feel Daichi’s hand on his wrist.

 

Suga looks up at him rather guiltily.

 

“I have to go home,” he spills, hoping to god he hadn’t just ruined the holiday cheer.

 

Daichi’s expression turns wistful.

 

“I know, I heard,” he says. “Is it something bad?”

 

Suga sighs. “I don’t know anything, just that my parents are concerned.”

 

Daichi frowned. “For you?”

 

“Yeah, something weird came up,” he grabs Daichi’s hand. “Come on, I need to pack.”

 

Daichi hurries after him. “Should I be worried? Do you want me to go with you?”

 

Suga shakes his head, putting on a vibrant smile. His heart was still pounding in his chest.

 

“No, you stay and have fun with the others!”

 

Daichi looks like he wants to say more but drops it as Suga drags him to his cabin.

 

 

XXX

 

 

10:29 PM

 

 

Suga steps off the night train, fingers tightening around the straps of his duffel bag.

 

It takes him a little over ten minutes to reach his house, and he allows himself a moment to catch his breath.

 

The house looms over him, perfect ebony timber lined over perfect white plaster.

 

He eyes the two luxury cars in front of the garages.

 

What was so important that they both needed to be home for?

 

Not him, surely. They never really cared what he did.

 

 

XXX

 

 

_Perhaps it began during his last year of elementary school, when eleven year old Koushi had still been sweetly oblivious to everything._

_It had been a business trip, he remembered. Just a small business trip that the two of them had to go on._

_He had a nanny then, a woman he had learned to call family because she had been there since he was born._

_They were gone for four days, with no calls home to check on their baby boy._

_His nanny read to him every night. She made him milk and honey every night._

_And now that Suga looks back at those memories, he knows she must have been aware._

_The change began when they came back, silently and stiffly, in the middle of the night._

_They didn’t have dinners together anymore, and they never read stories to him before bed._

_Suga never played in the living room anymore, on winter nights when the fireplace was warm and his parents laughed at his innocence._

_His nanny left after he enrolled into a prestigious middle school._

_She only left him a tiny note saying “I’m sorry. Goodbye, Koushi”._

_He remembers going to school in tears, the next morning when he found it._

_He remembers his parents in the mornings._

_His mother still made breakfast, but she seemed far away._

_His father didn’t kiss him on the foreheads for ‘good morning’s’ anymore._

_In middle school, he was popular._

_They saw him as the most talented, the kindest, and the smartest._

_He hadn’t known the term “_ escape _” then._

_But he was hiding. From a home he no longer called home, but the place where he lived._

_He remembers the need to impress his parents, so that they could, even for a minute notice him._

_Perfect scores, honor roll, volleyball team, class president._

_He never worked himself so hard._

_But they never had time, they never took notice._

_And then business trips went from four days to a week._

_He can’t forget sobbing at night, when the house was empty and no one could hear._

_Suga saw them briefly: the mornings before they leave for work and after school when they leave for trips._

_The empty house became too cold, too lonely, so he tried to stay away as much as possible._

_At thirteen, Suga learned “_ isolation _”._

_It was then, that the world noticed the Little Giant, and Suga was obsessed._

_But his parents didn’t notice, and he didn’t mind anymore._

_Before middle school graduation, he found that his hard work finally paid off._

_His name was on the lists of students who made Shiratorizawa and Aoba Jousai and Karasuno and Fukurodani._

_His joy was overwhelming, and his teachers were more than impressed._

_But his parents were too busy to hear, to listen to his excitement._

_At fourteen, Suga learned “_ despair _”._

_His parents’ room had been unlocked, so he stepped inside with curiosity._

_The terms “_ divorce _” and “_ abortion _” were foreign to him, until he found their meaning._

_And Suga cried in despair._

_Two nights later found the acceptance letters of those extremely prestigious high schools ripped and burning in the fireplace._

_Suga chose Karasuno, with the intent of reaching the Little Giant._

_But by then the world had heard of the team’s defeat and their spiral down the ranks._

_He remembers the first day of high school, when he woke and his parents were gone._

_And a certain brunette who had whispered “hello”._

_At fifteen, Suga learned “_ friendship _”, when Daichi and Asahi invited him over to practice and study._

_And then, there was the raven haired beauty, who gave him a taste of home._

_At fifteen, Suga learned “_ sex _”._

_When his upperclassmen “friends” took him to a club, and he gave into the foreign pleasure, he had never found elsewhere._

_Guilt came afterwards, when he was left to contemplate in the lonely mansion._

_At fifteen, Suga had his first lover._

_A man nearly twice his age, with tender eyes and dark brown locks, that reminded him of a certain brunette._

_They had had sex, shared flaming kisses in quiet nights, and indulged in pleasure in lazy afternoons._

_Suga did love him, he really did._

_But nothing lasts forever, and they separated eventually._

_He almost,_ almost _suppressed the unwholesome desires, and then his parents left again._

_And the alcohol happened and sex resumed._

_He hated that he could only be satisfied by filling the void of cold with physical touch and emotionless coupling._

_By second year, the “old” Suga was gone, he cried for a reflection he didn’t recognize anymore._

_His grades were perfect, his smile was measured, and his image was flawless, yet he longed for someone to_ see _._

_And then came the storm of first years, he learned to love by heart._

_A trio of laughs and sunshine and innocence, the reflection he had lost somewhere down the line._

_And his feelings for Daichi began to root deeper than he had intended, but somehow, he was alright with it._

_He remembers calling Daichi in tears one night, telling him that he needed to see him, needed to be told it was alright._

_And the brunette didn’t hesitate to help, didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around the smaller boy._

_Suga learned “_ love _” where he wasn’t supposed to, but he fell hard anyways, because no one in the world could make him feel so loved and warm and fulfilled._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW WAS IT?!?!?!  
> Talk to me, talk to me! XD
> 
> This is a filler chapter, but I needed to update this because I won't be updating for another two weeks!  
> Remember the horrid SAT!?!??! AHHH!! (TT__TT) Good luck to those of you who also need to take it next Saturday! <3
> 
> Anywhosits! I hope you lovelies enjoyed this! I know I neglected this story for SOO long! XDXDXDXDXD
> 
> OHHHH! I posted 2 NEW STORIES! The porn star one and a James Bond AU one!! READ THEM! TELL ME HOW THEY ARE!! FEEDBACK APPRECIATED!!! 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!


	21. Counting Pulses, Strayed Too Far, and Always in the Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They press their lips together again and again, paying no attention to the passing time, or the snow that seems to always find them in the tenderest moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY ALL!!  
> HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER! XDXDXDXD  
> It's one of the longer ones! 
> 
> I really need to get some sleep, so I apologize for the short note! <3<3<3
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter!  
> It's literally my favorite in the entire fic! 
> 
> I'm gonna recommend another song, but this one is PERFECT FOR THIS CHAPTER!!! TT__TT  
> It has just the right amount of sadness and hope.  
> PLEASE LISTEN TO IT WHILE READING THIS CHAPTER! :  
> https://listenonrepeat.com/v=TA0U22ZMVR0#Filipe_Melo_%C2%B7_Ana_Cl%C3%A1udia_%2F%2F_Spiegel_im_spiegel_(Arvo_P%C3%A4rt)
> 
> Anywho, tell me what you think!  
> I know I promised some peeps that DaiSuga would be strengthened for my indulgence! :D:D:D:D
> 
> Good night, or good day! <3
> 
> -PaperCities

 

 

 

 

_I fell in love with the way you touched me without using you hands_

 

 

 

12:30 PM

 

                The train station had been too crowded, with too many people going home for the holidays.

 

                He was late, of course, delayed by a couple of hours.

 

                Suga pushes the door open and steps into the house.

 

                He hates that the first thing he checks is the wall next to the mirror, to see if the luggage is there.

 

                He is almost surprised to find it empty, simply a blank grey painted wall.

 

                The sound of him putting down his duffel bags draws his parents into the room.

 

                His mother is wearing a cashmere dress, obviously one from her expensive wardrobe, suitable for the workplace.

 

                His father is also dressed in stiff, office attire.

 

                Suga almost laughs at that.

 

                They look so out of place, as if they have no idea how to dress for spending time “at home”.

 

                He decides to say something, because the tension is suffocating and they don’t know what to say.

 

                “The station was too crowded, so… sorry I’m late,” he says, placing his shoes in their compartment on the rack. “Merry Christmas, by the way.”

 

                His father speaks first.

 

                “We’re glad you’re back, Koushi.”

 

                His storm grey eyes travel to his son’s face, studying the slight furrow of Suga’s brows, the wateriness of his large doe eyes, the tenseness of his grip on his bag, and the youthful blush of his lips.

 

                And then it occurs to him how lovely his Sugawara Koushi is, how well he had grown into a blooming youth. His _son_ , who he hasn’t had a chance to _see_ in so long.

 

                Suga swallows.

 

                His mother comes forward, hands fluttering.

 

                “May I…?”

 

                He realizes that she’s asking permission to embrace him.

 

                He hesitantly drops his duffel and circles his arms around her in a swift movement.

 

                She lets out a sigh, pressing her temple to his jaw.

 

                It’s the first time in a while, not in his delirious feverous state, and Suga notices their height difference. He stood a good couple inches taller than her; and if he was slender, she was much more slim.

 

                His mother had a sweet perfume, a scent he can vague remember from his childhood.

 

                She buries her face in his neck, her fingers gently stroking his hair.

 

                What did he smell like to her? Masculine things, like Daichi and Kuroo? Or perhaps something daintier, like Oikawa?

 

                She had delicately soft skin, the skin of a wealthy woman with no chores or physical work.

 

                Suga’s palms were sweating, and he glances over at his father, who stood by the stairs.

 

                He brings his hand out, to wave him over.

 

                His father moves over slowly, a big man with sad eyes.

 

                Suga unravels an arm from around his mother to reach out to him.

 

                His father wraps an arm around Suga and the other around his wife.

 

                She immediately hugs him back.

 

                Suga dares to press his forehead to his father’s chest, feeling like a child needing comforting.

 

                His father squeezes him tighter.

 

                “Merry Christmas.”

 

 

XXX

 

 

11:11 PM

 

                Iwaizumi draws Oikawa closer, eliminating the space between them on the cabin bunk.

 

                The taller male was exhausted, as well as concerned for the silver haired setter.

 

                Iwaizumi hates when he drowns himself in his worry.

 

                He hates when Oikawa ponders about “all the things he could have done better”.

 

                Because only he knows Oikawa’s insecurities, all his fears and dreams and hopes.

 

                Oikawa shifts in his sleep, moaning and squirming.

 

                The name “Koushi” catches on his lips, along with other murmurs of “volleyball” and “grades”.

 

                Iwaizumi’s breathing halts when Oikawa clearly mumbles “Hajime”.

 

                He rests an arm on Oikawa’s shoulders to keep him from falling off the bunk in his sleep.

 

                His eyes trace the brunette’s jaw line, traveling further up to his pink lips and perfectly angled nose.

 

                Oikawa’s skin was a dewy, clean cream color. 

 

                His eyelashes reflect moonlight from outside, the tips gleam with iridescent blue. 

 

                Iwaizumi wonders how many beings it took to mold such a lovely person.

 

                Oikawa turns to cling onto Iwaizumi, pushing a leg up and over Iwaizumi’s thighs.

 

                He raises a hand, gingerly, to feel the velvet skin of Oikawa’s back.

 

                So beautiful, almost otherworldly.

 

 

XXX

 

 

9:45 AM

 

                Suga wakes the next morning in cold sweat, heart pounding from the nightmare.

 

The first thing he does is reach over to send Daichi a text.

 

_Suga- 9:47 AM- Hey, Daichi! Sorry I didn’t text last night, my train was delayed and it was too late to call when I got back! (/^3^)/_

 

                He slides his legs off his bed and into his slippers before grabbing a change of clothes.

 

                He heads to the bathroom, stripping out of his pajamas and stepping into the shower.

 

                He’s in an unusual mood, worry clawing at one side of his mind and longing at the other.

 

                He’s still shaking from last night’s dream, but he thinks of the boys. _His_ boys.

 

                They must be getting up by now, eager to start exchanging presents.

 

                Suga hasn’t forgotten the reason of him coming home.

 

                The letters were still lying on his desk. He had been too afraid to touch them.

 

                With a sigh, he turns off the water and reaches for his towel.

 

                His parents are downstairs; his mother’s movements sound from inside the kitchen, and his father is tending the tiny “garden” of wildflowers that Suga’s collected over the years.

 

                In habit, he immediately heads to collect the mail from the night before, only to see that it has already been stacked neatly on the mail table.

 

                A separate pile lies off to one side, simple white envelopes with ‘Sugawara Koushi’ written in crude black ink.

 

                 He shudders before turning away.

 

                His father notices him first, calling a quite greeting.

 

                Suga can’t push down the sick feeling in his stomach.

 

                “Good morning,” he replies, voice slight.

 

                His mother looks out from the kitchen, her amber eyes cast lighter from the sunlight filtering through the open window.

 

                “Morning, Koushi! Breakfast is almost ready,” she says, smoothing her apron and smiling widely at him.

 

                She’s trying, for his sake, to act casual, but it can’t sooth the hurt he feels.

 

 Because they’re supposed to be his parents, they’re supposed to know everything about him.

 

They’re supposed to be able to talk to each other normally.

 

But they haven’t been there. They don’t know anything about him. They can’t talk to him normally.

 

Suga forces himself to take a few sips of the steaming mug of hot chocolate set out for him.

 

By now, his father had come over and was stirring cream into his coffee.

 

His mother comes out of the kitchen, to set out breakfast. Steamed rice, tamagoyaki, pickled vegetables, grilled fish, and miso soup were separated for each person.

 

Breakfast is awkward affair, the three of them quiet except for small talk thrown in every here and there.

 

Suga compliments his mother’s cooking, his father asks about school, his mother wonders about his teammates.

 

“About the letters…” Suga doesn’t know how to phrase his question.

 

His mother bites her lip.

 

“Did…did you guys read them?” he finally says.

 

His parents exchange a look.

 

“We read one, but it didn’t seem like it was from a friend,” she said, patting her napkin to the corner of her lips. She leans forward to look at him. “Koushi, they wrote ‘Stay away from him _or else_ ’. Who would write such a thing to you?”

 

Suga swallows, eyes wide and hands trembling.

 

Stay away from whom?

 

He registers that he’s shaking his head.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

His father clears his throat.

 

“If you want to, you should probably look through the letters. If they are too threatening, we could call up the school; figure out who’s sending them. It must be a student,” he says, folding his hands under his chin.

 

Suga blinks.

 

“I’ll look them over later,” he replies, getting up from his seat and collecting his plates.

 

“Koushi, are you alright?” His parents give his leftovers a plain glance.

 

                It’s difficult to answer that question, and Suga curses himself because he remembers at time when he could, without hesitation.

 

                He nods.

 

                “Of course.”

 

 

XXX

 

 

10:09 AM

 

                Daichi laughs and holds up his present.

 

                They were playing “Guess Your Santa” and Daichi absolutely could not stand Tanaka and Noya’s faces when Kiyoko’s gift landed in the arms of Yamamoto.

 

                He had the pair of ugly dad socks in his lap, the others wheezing with laughter.

 

                “Haha, very funny! Bokuto, I’m looking at you,” Daichi fake glares at the blonde.

 

                Bokuto raises his hands in surrender.

 

                “Bro, not my gift!” He exclaims, a huge smirk on his face.

 

                Daichi blinks. “Who…?”

 

                Akaashi’s red face gave him away.

 

                Oikawa giggles.

 

                “What if Daichi didn’t get the gift and someone else got a pair of dad socks?” He rolls around laughing.

 

                His smirk is wiped off when his gift turns out to be a hand knitted t-shirt with the words “You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa” straight dab in the middle.

 

                The entirety of the Shiratorizawa team crumbles into cackles.

 

                Hinata received  a pair of leg warmers from a blushing Iwaizumi.

 

                Kuroo’s gift to Yamaguchi is a Totoro hat.

 

                Kageyama and Oikawa have unknowingly given each other presents; Kageyama receives a stuffed pink rabbit and Oikawa gets a sturdy knee supporter.

 

                Daichi knows they secretly love their presents.

 

                The box at the bottom of his duffel bag remains a heavy weight in his heart, but he hopes he can give it to _the one_ before the year is due.

 

 

XXX

 

 

11: 33 AM

 

                There’s dozens of them.

 

                Suga throws them from his desk.

 

                He can’t breathe.

 

                _Stay away from him, or else._

_Go kill yourself._

_Faggot._

_Slut._

_You put this on yourself._

_You don’t deserve him._

_You whore; you liked it, didn’t you?_

He rips the letters, tears pooling in his eyes.

 

                Who had found out?

 

                _How_ had they found out?

 

                He curls in on himself.

 

                Were they from school?

 

                How many people knew?

 

                Daichi?

 

                No no no.

 

                Please no.

 

                God no.

 

                He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if beautiful, innocent Daichi found _that_ out.

 

                Suga’s head shoots up at the sound of a shrill _ding_.

 

_Daichi- 11:35 AM- Don’t worry about it, sugar. How’s it going over there? Is everything alright? Merry Christmas, by the way, love._

 

                He grimaces, yet a laugh sounds, along with another wave of tears.

 

                “Love”.

 

                Daichi makes it sound so normal, so easy to say.

 

                Suga wonders how many people he’s “loved”.

 

                He wonders if he’ll still be “love” when Daichi finds out.

 

                Wiping the tears away, he drags himself over to the bed and closes his eyes.

 

 

XXX

 

 

2:52 PM

 

                Hinata stares at the stuffed rabbit encased behind Kageyama’s arms.

 

                He doesn’t know why he has the urge to rip the stupid thing away and take its place.

 

                Kageyama was dozing off under the umbrella.

 

                They sat by the lapping waves, the others splashing around in the water.

 

                Hinata can see Daichi from his spot in the sand.

 

                The captain was still, hands resting by his sides.

 

                His sunglasses reflected the gleam of the sun on the water.

 

                Water swirls around him, the blue contrasting his golden skin.

 

                He seemed gone from the world, entirely immersed in something no one else knew.

 

                Hinata wonders if he’s thinking about Suga.

 

                But what was there to think about?

 

                Was he worried?

 

                Was he happy, standing there, with his eyes closed and face raised to the sun?

 

                Hinata wishes there was someone who cared about him like Daichi did Suga.

 

                Kageyama stirs.

 

                “Hmm? Hinata? Why aren’t you playing with the others?” he mumbles, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

 

                They hear Oikawa’s high giggles as Iwaizumi puts him atop his shoulders.

 

                Hinata shrugs.

 

                Kageyama stares at him.

 

                “Well, if we have nothing to do then we might as well build a sand castle, boke,” he finally says, getting up and dragging Hinata further out to the sea.

 

                The ginger smiles brightly.

 

                “Sure, Kageyama, whatever you want!”

 

                The raven goes red.

 

                “Stupid,” he says, then he pretends to get angry. “What’s with you today? So weird!”

 

                Hinata feels Oikawa’s smile directed towards them.

 

 

XXX

 

 

5: 48 PM

  

                Six days later brings New Years Eve in a storm of snow and sorrow.

  

                He had barely remembered that it was Daichi's birthday.

  

                Of course he sent a text to wish him a happy New Years Eve and a wonderful birthday.   

 

                Another message sounds on his phone, but Suga has already given up on checking it.

 

                The threats didn’t go away.

 

                He had holed himself up in his room most of the time.

 

His parents were concerned for him, but they didn’t know the reason behind the letters.

 

Of course they didn’t.

 

It was better that way.

 

The cold metal on his left hand jerks him back to reality.

 

_“It only gets better from here”._

 

Right, because _this_ is “getting better”.

 

A knock from his door sounds.

 

“Koushi? Please come out. Talk to us, we want to help,” she pleads.

 

He wants to yell, scream, tell her she can’t because _he_ doesn’t even know what’s wrong with himself.

 

He wants to run, be freed from all these doubts and insecurities and disfigurations that he hides in himself. 

 

In himself.

 

He hears his own voice.

 

“Mom, I’m fine. I’m just getting ready for school in a couple of days.”

 

“Koushi, baby, the letters; don’t think too much about them. It’s just teenagers writing things they hear about; they don’t mean anything.”

 

Suga presses his face into his pillows.

 

They do mean something.

 

Because they aren’t just rumors.

 

When he doesn’t reply, his mother releases a soft sigh and heads down the stairs.

 

He stares at the blank ceiling.

 

 

XXX

 

 

11:47 PM

 

                He wakes up sobbing.

 

                He can’t remember the dream. Or nightmare.

 

                He feels the urge to hold, to embrace, or be embraced.

 

                He grabs his phone and dials the first number he has memorized by heart.

 

                It’s like that one night, in their second year, all over again.

 

Daichi picks up on the second ring.

 

“Hello, Suga?”

 

It takes him a second to stop crying, and he hears Daichi’s sharp intake of breath.

 

“Su—Koushi, are you alright?”

 

Suga hiccups.

 

“D-Daichi, please, _please_. I n-need to see you.”

 

He hates that he sounds so pitiful, even to his own ears.

 

He hears shuffling on the other end.

 

“Sure, baby, sure. I’ll be over in ten minutes. Do you want me to say on the line?” Daichi asks, voice so tender.

 

Suga shakes his head, only to realize Daichi can’t see it.

 

“N-no, it’s okay. Please hurry,” his voice is soft when he speaks.

 

“Ok, Koushi, I’ll be there soon. Hang on.”

 

He waits for Suga to hang up.

 

The silver haired grabs his jacket.

 

His parents are probably asleep, as the house is silent.

 

But it’s no longer cold, and Suga finds that he much prefers this.

 

He slips on his shoes and steps outside into the wintery, snowy cold.

 

He’s halfway down the street to Daichi’s place when they intersect.

 

Daichi doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Suga comfortingly.

 

Suga can’t stop but choke on a sob.

 

“I got you, baby. It’s okay to cry sometimes.”

 

The brunette runs his hands down Suga’s back to warm him.

 

Suga’s arm circles Daichi’s neck, pulling him as close as possible.

 

He’s so warm and so sturdy.

 

His breath caresses down Suga’s throat, where he is pressing his lips to whisper sweet nothings.

 

Suga’s tears drip down to his chin.

 

He only speaks again when he knows his voice won’t crack.

 

“I’m sorry, I had a nightmare.”

 

Daichi shakes his head.

 

“Don’t apologize, baby. I know and it’s okay.”

 

They stand like that until Suga’s tears subside.

 

Daichi pulls back enough to look Suga in the eyes.

 

“Better, love?”

 

He has a gentle smile on his face.

 

Suga nods, trying to return the smile.

 

“Thank you, Daichi. A-and, Happy Birthday.”

 

The brunette uses his thumb to wipe away tear streaks.

 

"Thank _you_ , Kou."

 

The mood lightens considerably.

 

Daichi reaches into his pocket to pull out a tiny golden box.

 

“I, uh, was going to give this to you on Christmas night, but we didn’t get a chance to celebrate it together.”

 

Suga takes it gingerly.

 

He looks up at Daichi with wide eyes.

 

The taller boy nods, smile softer.

 

Inside the box, a tiny human figure rests on a silk cushion.

 

Daichi’s cheeks are dusted in pink.

 

“It’s a worry doll. Ancients told the legend that if you whispered your worries to the dolls every night before placing them under your pillow, they would all be gone in the morning,” he explains, blushing still. “I know it’s childish, but I wanted you to have it.”

 

Suga’s eyes moisten again.

 

“Daichi….this is the most thoughtful thing anyone’s ever given to me.” He doesn’t really trust his voice. “I’ll treasure this forever. Thank you.”

 

He tugs him down, embraces him harder.

 

They pull back to look at one another.

 

The prefecture clock sounds at midnight.

 

At some point, they must have leaned in, their lips were nearly touching.

 

And Suga can’t help it anymore.

 

Because he has suppressed it for three years.

 

Because anyone in a room with them could feel it.

 

Because he was far too in love with Daichi.

 

He crosses the space between them and presses his lips to Daichi’s.

 

The brunette’s eyes widen before closing, and he melts into Suga’s kiss.

 

Suga lets an arms rest on Daichi’s shoulder and curls the other hand into his hair.

 

Daichi tugs Suga into him by the small of his back.

 

They nip at each other’s lips, afraid to go any further.

 

                It feels incredible, like all the pent up tension they had simply vanished and left behind all its softness.

 

                When they finally pull back, they press their foreheads together and smile.

 

                “You know they say what you do on New Years is what you’ll be doing for the rest of the year,” Daichi says, making puffs of warm air in the cold.

 

                Suga laughs.

 

                “Then I’m happy, because I am in love with you, Sawamura Daichi. I have been, for so long.”

 

                Daichi looks on the verge of crying.

 

                “Me too, Koushi, I love you so much.”

 

                They press their lips together again and again, paying no attention to the passing time, or the snow that seems to always find them in the tenderest moments.

 

 

 

               

               

 

                                                                   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW WAS IT?!?!?!?!
> 
> Sad, ain't it? (/^3^)/  
> Here, has some tissues!! <3<3<3 and cuddles~
> 
> Here is a picture of some worry dolls, if anyone is interested:  
> https://img1.etsystatic.com/000/0/5917094/il_fullxfull.161411297.jpg
> 
> I don't know what type of doll Daichi gave Suga (Russian, Guatemalan, Spanish, Cuban, Japanese???) but it's just a crude little human figure. :D
> 
> Talk to me! Did you guys like this chapter? It's my fav! What's yours? 
> 
> Anywho, goodnight peeps! <3<3<3 :):):) (At least in my time!)


	22. Looking Back, Staying Strong, and Blood Thicker than Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sugawara-kun, we need to have a talk.”
> 
> Suga dreads everything about this moment, but he nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYOSS!!!! XDXDXD
> 
> HOW IS EVERYONE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?   
> MUCH LOVE AND KISSES!!!!!!!!!!!! <3<3<3
> 
> Special shout outs goes out to: Nocturnal_Niccy21, RedMoonNinja, Kyuhaii, celaj15, and Kagabewbs for being adorable cream puffs!!!<3 I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!  
> THANKS to all and everyone who have supported this fic!!   
> You're all amazing~! 
> 
> Here is the next chapter! I think the angst has disbanded for the most part! 
> 
> The pain forecast is looking sunny and warm and OH! What's this?!?!? Fluff you say?   
> Yes, ladies and gentlemen, there's a fluff storm coming our way!!!! XDXDXDXDXD
> 
> Now, I don't want to say that the story's ending, but I think this chapter was the climax, and we all know what's after the climax. *sigh* the resolutions. TT__TT
> 
> PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!! I tried to make everything as realistic as I could, because dealing with what Suga's dealing with is hard.
> 
> Questions, comments, concerns, suggestions? Feel free to contact me! <3 :)

 

 

 

_The people experiencing the most pain tend to be the ones who are always trying to make others smile_

 

 

 

8:09 AM

 

                At first, there had been no issues.

 

                All was well in the first couple of days, his classes, the students, the teachers.

 

                It was the little things that began.

 

                A little note in his binder or a quiet whisper behind his back.

 

                Suga didn’t think too much of it.

 

                After all, he was trying to disregard the letters for Daichi’s sake.

 

                For Daichi’s sake, he wanted to try and be happy.

 

                He was hoping to stop everything. Start anew and put his effort into mending everything.

 

                And then, one afternoon occurred.

 

                After volleyball practice, with only dim sunset rays present, he found his book bag submerged in an overfilling sink.

 

_“It must have been an accident.”_

 

                He had brushed off the team’s concern with a smile.

 

                It was his uniform next.

 

 Torn and splattered with red paint.

 

                His eyes trace the distinct shape of an A on the chest of his jacket.

 

                “Hey, Suga—.”

 

                Daichi stops next to him.

 

                “Oh god,” he looks at Suga. “We have to report this.”

 

                The silver haired boy shakes his head.

 

                “It’s okay, it’ll blow over.”

 

                Daichi hugs him.

 

                Suga prays that the “messages” stop.

 

                Of course, they don’t.

 

 

XXX

 

 

7:56 PM

 

                “I’m home!”

 

                Suga toes off his shoes, smiling slightly at the scent of his mother’s cooking.

 

                He supposes their relationship was healing, little by little.

 

                They canceled their trips and worked when Suga was in school, so they could be home when he came home and eat with him.

 

                He likes the change; it doesn’t feel suffocating anymore.

 

                They still have not asked him about the pressing issue, which is one of the things Suga is grateful for, but it seemed to be stretching out for too long.

 

                He knew it was only a matter of time before everything blew up in his face.

 

                He needs to sit down and talk with them before that.

 

                His father is the first to greet him, his smile as fragile as Suga’s.

 

                “How was school?”

 

                Suga hesitates for a split second.

 

                “Good. How was work?”  

 

                His mother is cheerful.

 

                He decides that he likes her smile a lot.

 

                Dinner is comfortable, with the three of them beginning to warm to each other.

 

                He surprises himself when he jokes with them and they laugh gently.

 

                He feels young and innocent again.

 

 

XXX

 

 

7:22 PM

 

                “I’m worried about the match with Shiratorizawa,” Daichi was saying. “The victory with Seijoh was thrilling, but I hope they don’t become cocky.”

 

                Suga forces himself to chuckle, squeezing his arm around Daichi’s bicep tighter.

 

                “Don’t think about it so much, Daichi! They’ll be fine! I’m sure they know that the upcoming match is of great importance,” he says, trying to sooth Daichi’s worry. “You’re gonna lead them _perfectly_ , I know you can! Just don’t stress yourself out, okay?”

 

                The brunette looks at him for a long time.

 

                Then, he sighs and smiles.

 

                Suga doesn’t expect the kiss to his lips, but he leans into it none the less.

 

                He smacks Daichi, lips splitting into a huge smile.

 

                “Geez, we’re in _public_ , Daichi!”

 

                The other smiles back at him, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

                “Can’t help it sometimes, Koushi. You’re just so pretty!”

 

                He gets another, softer, smack to his side.

 

                Asahi runs from his house to catch up to them.

 

                They tease him mercilessly all the way to the school.

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

7:43 AM

 

                Suga is not ready when he opens his locker and a mess of condoms, notes, and blood red A’s tumble to the ground.

 

                He doesn’t hear the laughter around him, in his stupor.

 

                He notices Daichi and Asahi pushing past the now crowd of students, their expressions resembling something of anger as they yell for the students to back off.

 

                _You don’t listen, do you, slut?_

_I thought you might need more than one, whore._

_Are you willing to get on your knees for anyone who thinks you’re pretty?_

_Pathetic._

_Why haven’t you slit your wrists like we said?_

_Still with him? Let’s see about that._

Suga blinks, unable to process everything around him.

 

                It’s too much.

 

                Some third year boys go up to him and slams him into the lockers.

 

_“Faggot.”_

 

                Phone cameras flashing is what brings Suga back to reality as he twists his arms out of the boys’ grips.

 

                Others are crumbling the notes and throwing them around.

 

                It’s deafening.

 

                Daichi looks pissed off beyond measure.

 

                A student grabs Suga.

 

                The chant of “Fight, fight” turns into “Hit him!”, when someone in the crowd calls out.

 

                Suga struggles to get him off, shoving at the boy.

 

                He backhands Suga across the face.

 

                _Why is it always the face?_

 

                The silver haired boy is knocked to the ground, clutching his cheek and mouth filling with blood.

 

                His vision swims, the faces blur together.

 

_It’s too loud._

_What’s even happening?_

 

                Before he passes out, he sees Daichi turn the boy around forcefully and punches him so hard he can’t stand up.

 

                The vice principal is yelling something at the students.

 

 

XXX

 

 

8:20 AM

 

                His mother’s eyes are the first things he sees when he wakes in the school infirmary.

 

                “Koushi…”

 

                Her hands are all over him, caressing and feeling.

 

                His father peeks in from the curtain.

 

                Suga doesn’t like how sad his eyes look.

 

                An icepack is pressed to his cheek.

 

                It begins to sting now.

 

_What the hell happened?_

 

                Oh right. _Shit_.

 

                “W-where’s Daichi and Asahi?”

 

                His throat is scratchy.

 

                His father helps him sip some water.

 

                “With the principals.”

 

                Suga’s heart sinks as he remembers the punch.

 

                “Are they in trouble?”

 

                His parents exchange another look.

 

                “We don’t know, but from what we heard, uh—.” His father clears his throat, looking concerned. “Someone hit you first.”

 

                Suga averts his gaze and tries to get up.

 

                Something hurts.

 

                His mother pushes him back down, gently.

 

                “Rest, Koushi. We’re going to have to speak with the principal shortly and he doesn’t want you to be strained.”

               

                Suga sinks into the bed.

 

                _Talk_ to the principal. _Expose_ everything.

 

                They’re going to want to know what led up to _everything_.

 

                Why was he getting into so many fights lately?

 

                First training camp and now this.

 

                How the hell was he going to be accepted into any universities?

 

                His parents stand when the nurse and principal quietly push apart the curtains.

 

                Daichi and Asahi have worried expressions.

 

                They have matching split lips.

 

                They rush over.

 

                “Hey, Kou.”

 

                “How are you feeling?”

 

                Maybe he can’t think straight today.

 

                Or maybe the boy hit him so hard he got a concussion.

 

                He really doesn’t want to think about the severity of the situation.

 

                “I feel great, really looking forward to that volleyball practice,” he says, breaking into a smile.

 

                The two smile back, and then they start giggling.

 

                Suga recognizes the look in Daichi’s eyes. They demand unanswered questions.

 

                The adults look at them like they’re crazy.

 

                The vice principal steps forward.

 

                “Sugawara-kun, we need to have a talk.”

                                                     

                Suga dreads everything about this moment, but he nods.

 

                Perhaps he was shaking, but Daichi took his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

 

                His parents eyed the movement like their lives depended on it.

 

                “If you don’t mind, I think it’ll be more efficient if Sugawara and I chatted alone.”

 

                His mother looks at him.

 

                “Do you want any of us to stay with you?” she asks, voice barely above a whisper.

               

                He shakes his head.

 

                “It’s okay.”

 

                Daichi squeezes his hand a final time before being ushered out by the nurse.

 

                After the others are out and the door clicks shut, the vice principal pulls up a chair and sits next to the bed.

 

                He puts his elbows on his knees and folds his hands over his lips, as if he’s contemplating how he should word the question.

 

                Suga locks eyes with him.

 

                “I know you probably don’t want to talk about this but….”

 

                No, he doesn’t want to talk about this.

 

                He really, really, REALLY doesn’t.

 

                But that’s not for him to say is it?

 

                “Ukai talked to me about your winter training camp incidents, and I thought maybe this could be linked to that. Is it, Koushi-kun?”

 

                Suga swallows.

 

                A nod.

 

                The man sighs heavily.

 

                “I don’t have a say in what you choose to do in your spare time, but I can advise. That’s my job, and Koushi, I can tell you that you are _by far_ one of the most outstanding students in this school.”

 

                Suga looks down at his hands.

 

                His principal looks older in that second.

 

                “I’ve seen you a lot around campus, but I never thought…. I guess it’s clear now, when I look at you closely.”

 

Suga can’t find the right words to say because now he’s sure the principal _knows_.

 

                He decides to speak up.

 

                “I ….can’t get over the fact that I brought it on myself, and—and I know that that’s a part of the healing process, but I….”

               

The vice principal looks pained.

                               

“No one brings _that_ to themselves. Whoever… whoever hurt you should have known better than to do those things.”

 

                Suga shakes his head.

 

                “I’ve been told many times that it’s supposed to get better, but all I feel is guilt. Like, somehow, I can never apologize and forgive myself.”

 

He realizes that he’s crying.

 

“ Sometimes people get over it easily, and sometimes you never get over it. But you have a good circle of… people around you who want to care and help. So let them in and it’ll be easier to cope.”

 

                The principal reaches over and ruffles his hair.

 

                “You’re a good kid, Koushi. I’m going to do everything I can to stop the harassment. I just need you to be strong.”

 

                Suga can’t thank him enough, but when their eyes meet, he realizes that some ‘thank you’s’ are better understood through silence.  

 

 

XXX

 

 

4:52 PM

 

                After the medical exams to check for more injuries, Suga was freed to his parents.

 

                They didn’t ask any questions, so Suga assumed that the vice principal had told them to wait until he was ready to tell them.

 

                He did have to, didn’t he?

 

                Daichi didn’t want to leave him, but his own parents showed up to make sure he was alright.

 

                Of course, they tearfully embraced Suga.

 

                Daichi told him to call whenever he wanted to, his eyes telling Suga they had to talk.

 

                Suga agreed and Daichi kissed him on the forehead, for the whole world to see.

               

                His parents took him out for a late lunch.

 

                Suga told them he needed to tell them something important.

 

                Their eyes told him it was alright.

 

                When they arrive back home, they settle into the living room, the fireplace lit and warm.

 

                Suga clears his throat.

 

                “Mom, Dad, uh…I feel like I should tell you about…a thing that occurred a while back,” he begins, voice wavering.

 

                Could he really do this?

 

                Tell _them_ something he never told anyone but Oikawa?

 

                His mother nods encouragingly.

 

                His father worries his lip.

 

                “I was….I was…”

 

                Hurt.

 

                Broken.

 

                Suffocating.

 

                Struggling.

 

                Dying.

 

“R-ra….”

 

                _Raped_.

 

                His parents’ tight hug and soft “We know” reduces him to tears.

 

                He clings onto them, trying to stop shaking so hard.

 

                His father rubs circles into his back.

 

                “I’m so sorry, Koushi, I’m sorry.”

 

                “We should have been there.”

 

                Suga feels closer to than then, than he ever did.

               

 

               

 

               

 

               

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?!?!?! 
> 
> There's gonna be the coming out of Suga to Daichi, so be prepared!   
> *brings out umbrellas to shield from tears*  
> I'm sorry this is so sad.... ;)
> 
> I don't know if I'll be updating on Halloween, but if I don't: BE SAFE GUYS!!   
> RUN FROM THE CLOWNS!! (Srsly, though, shit happens around them, it's scary)
> 
> :) Kisses to all you peeps and, as always, have a wonderful week! <3


	23. Comfort, Solace, and He is My Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His mother strokes his cheek.
> 
> “You know, it’s clear, when he looks at you.”
> 
> Suga’s blush deepens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG HELLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Well, technically, not yet in my place, but I know some of you are already celebrating!!!!! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D
> 
> First of all, I want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH, I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! <3<3<3  
> Seriously, I was in tears when I read all of your comments! 
> 
> You lovelies are the reason why I write!!  
> Thank you so much for reading my fics! 
> 
> I was so pumped by you guys I literally sat here all day writing this chapter!
> 
> I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! I put my heart and soul into writing it as fast as possible so you guys could enjoy it! :D:D:D:D
> 
> Have a WONDERFUL and AMAZING day! Especially those who are trick-or-treating!! ;)

 

 

 

_Every day is a new beginning. Take a deep breath and start again._

-Ritu Ghatourey

 

 

 

9:33 AM

 

                _Is that Sugawara not coming to school?_

_Ugh, I heard he’s been sleeping around._

_What a slut._

_I think they should send more of those notes, he deserves it._

_Did you guys see the fight? I swear he’s totally having sex with those two third years who fought for him._

_Sawamura-kun would never sleep with that whore._

_Who knows, maybe Sugawara seduced them. I heard he was seen fucking with a sensei._

_No way!_

_Sawamura is way too protective of that slut._

Daichi slams his fist onto the wall next to the group of students.

 

                They gasp.

 

                “Are you guys going to shut up, or will I have to make you?”

 

                Asahi and Kiyoko glare at the students as well.

 

                They scramble away, muttering false apologies.

 

                Daichi only realizes that he’s shaking when Kiyoko takes his fist gently.

 

                “I’m sorry, I-I don’t know what’s been up with me lately. I just… _no one_ should talk about Suga like that.”

 

                He’s never been so pissed off before.

 

                When the boys slammed Suga against the lockers, with everyone yelling and laughing, Daichi lost it.

 

                This was Sugawara Koushi.

 

                This was the boy who encouraged everyone, believed in everyone, and put everyone ahead of himself.

 

                Suga, the most humble, beautiful, gentle, kind, sweet, loving, _amazing_ person in the entire world.

 

                How could anyone—?

 

                And then, that asshole third year had slapped Suga, and it was all Daichi needed.

 

                It was like cloud fogged up his mind, and the only thing he could think about was how _they hurt Suga, they hurt Suga, they hurt Suga._

                No one is allowed to make him cry.

 

                No one is allowed to hurt him.

 

                Daichi won’t allow it.

 

                Because Suga is important.

 

                Because Suga is precious. Too, too precious.

 

                Every punch was for Suga’s redemption.

 

                They made him cry, they hurt him.

 

                Asahi’s hand on his shoulder snaps him from his daze.

 

                “Don’t let them get to you. We have to ignore it. Suga would want us to ignore it.”

 

                Kiyoko nods, still clutching his hand.

 

                “Right. And you still have a team to lead.”

 

                Daichi nods.

 

                He wonders how Suga’s doing.

 

 

XXX

 

 

12:01 PM

 

                “Oh no you don’t, Kou-chan! I’m coming over whether you like it or not!”

 

                Suga likes the familiarity of Oikawa.

 

                It’s comforting. Just like Daichi.

 

                He almost smiles.

 

                “You know you’re always welcome to come. It’s up to you.”

 

                Oikawa snorts on the other side, then laughs.

 

                “Expect me to be there soon after school!”

 

                Suga hums.

 

                “See you then, Tooru.”

 

                Oikawa squeals on the other line.

 

                “You just called me ‘Tooru’! Iwa-chan! Kou-chan called me ‘Tooru’!”

 

                Suga chuckles, hearing a loud “I don’t care!” from Oikawa’s side.

 

                “Okay, baby! I’ll be there no later than 4:30! Bye~!”

 

                They hang up.

 

                Suga relaxes against his pillows.

 

                His parents had encouraged him to move his makeshift bed to the living room instead of isolating himself inside his room.

 

                He looks out the large French doors, where snow falls in soft sheets to blanket the trees and concrete.

 

                His father is baking something, filling the entire house with the rich aroma of vanilla.

 

                His mother comes over to hand him a mug of milk and honey.

 

                Suga smiles at her before taking a sip of the steaming drink.

 

                She kisses him on the forehead, brushing his hair back.

 

                They’re really spoiling him.

 

                He can’t say he hates it.

 

                He contemplates calling Daichi later.

               

                Maybe he will.

 

                He has to tell him the truth, and after telling his parents, he doesn’t feel so afraid anymore.

 

 

XXX

 

 

4:28 PM

 

                Oikawa holds up near a dozen bags of comfort food.

 

                “Ta-da! I’m here! No later than 4:30~!”

 

                He has a blinding smile on his face.

 

                Iwaizumi smiles, too, before being forced to take the bags from Oikawa.

 

                “Oh! You didn’t have to bring so many things!” Suga says, eyes widening with surprise.

 

                Oikawa waves his hands.

 

                “Nonsense! Iwa-chan wanted to buy them for you, too!” Oikawa smiles at Suga’s parents. “I never introduced myself formally. Hello Mr. and Mrs. Sugawara, my name is Oikawa Tooru, and this is Iwaizumi Hajime. We go to Aoba Jousai!”

 

                 His parents are all smiles and ‘hellos’.

 

                Suga knows they’re happy, finally being introduced to his friends. Especially someone as lovely as Oikawa.

 

                Speaking of which, the brunette is awfully comfortable with them, chatting and laughing away.

 

                Iwaizumi sits next to Suga and holds out a bag of honey corn puff chips.

 

                “Oikawa said you liked these?”

 

                Suga takes one and pops it into his mouth.

 

                “Yeah, thank you, Iwaizumi.”

 

                The raven smiles.

 

                Oikawa jumps up.

 

                “Oh! Sugawara-san, may I use your kitchen?”

 

                Suga’s mother blinks and nods.

               

                “Of course, dear.”

 

                Oikawa looks eclectic.

 

                “Awesome, I want to make something for Koushi.”

 

                Iwaizumi stands.

 

                “Like hell I’m letting you cook alone! Remember when you almost burnt down your kitchen?”

 

                Suga’s father laughs.

 

                “Maybe we can help?” he suggests, eyes twinkling.

 

                Oikawa gives him a sheepish smile.

 

                “I think that would be great, Sugawara-san.”

 

                They make Suga lay on the couch as they bustle into the kitchen.

 

                His mother stays with him, occupying Iwaizumi’s place.

 

                He leans his head onto her shoulder.

 

                She kisses the crown of his head again.

 

                “Oikawa-kun seems like a nice boy.”

 

                Suga nods in agreement, snuggling into her warmth.

 

                There’s a crash in the kitchen and a loud giggle, most likely from Oikawa.

 

                Suga hears his father’s chuckles.

 

                He smiles, trying to picture what is going on in there.

 

                “The nicest.”

 

                His mother turns to him.

 

                “But not like Sawamura-kun?”

 

                Suga looks up at her through his eyelashes.

 

                His cheeks redden.

 

                “No. Daichi is….”

 

                His mother smiles.

 

                “I’m glad he makes you happy.”

 

                Suga’s laugh is soft.

 

                “He makes me most happy when I’m with him. He’s different.”            

 

                His mother strokes his cheek.

 

                “You know, it’s clear, when he looks at you.”

 

                Suga’s blush deepens.

 

                “Mom, no~!”

               

                She laughs.

 

                Iwaizumi’s squeal sounds from the kitchen.

 

                His mother holds him tighter as the scent of mapo tofu wafts out into the living room.

 

 

XXX

 

 

7:29 PM

 

                When Suga returns to school, only traces of the event are left.

 

                The students don’t bother him anymore, though he does receive a few apologies.

 

                The vice principal kept his side of the promise. So did Suga.

 

                The team greets him with spread arms.

 

                They don’t question Suga; they love and respect him too much.

 

                Near the end of practice, Daichi looks so ready to burst from all his feelings and need to feel Suga.

 

                The brunette drags him away immediately after they lock up and the others are leaving.

 

                “Daichi, baby, are you alright?”

 

                Suga is pressed against the wall on the side of the gym.

 

                Warm, strong arms engulf him.

 

                “Sorry” is all Daichi can say as he clings to Suga, almost for dear life.

 

                Suga wraps his arms around Daichi’s torso.

 

They stay like that for a while, until Suga pulls back just enough to press his lips onto Daichi’s.

 

Daichi leans into him, eliminating the space between their bodies.

 

Suga moans softly.

 

It’s snowing again.

 

Daichi’s grip on his hips is firm, but gentle.

 

Their lips move with each other’s.

 

There’s tears obscuring Suga’s vision, and as he closes his eyes to deepen the kiss, they tumble down his cheeks.

 

Daichi reaches a hand up and uses his thumbs to wipe them away.

 

“I’m sorry, Koushi. I missed you,” he whispers against Suga’s lips.

 

The silver haired nods, tears streaming down his face.

 

He notices that Daichi’s crying too.

 

“I missed you, too, Daichi.”

 

They press their foreheads together.

 

Suga hugs him as tight as he can, resting Daichi’s face against the crook of his neck.

 

He feels hot tears dampen his skin.

 

Daichi’s hands stroke and caress everything in their path.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

 

Suga can’t help but cry more.

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Daichi. Please don’t apologize.”

 

Daichi shakes his head.

 

“You should have been comfortable enough to trust me with _that_. I didn’t find out until now. I couldn’t help you for so long. I should have—I should have…”

 

Suga pulls him into a fierce kiss until they’re both panting for air.

 

“Daichi, you’ve done more than enough for me already. Stop saying it like it’s your fault!”

 

Daichi opens his mouth to retort, but Suga kisses him again, this time harder and longer.

 

He entwines his fingers into Daichi’s hair.

 

Suga’s kissing him so roughly their lips might burst.

 

He uses teeth and tongue, not giving Daichi the chance to apologize again.

 

The brunette grips him so hard he knows there will be bruises in the morning.  

 

“I love you, I love you so much.”

 

They both say it, their words caught between them.

 

Suga’s crying so hard his knees give away and he collapses against Daichi, who holds him with a sturdiness he’s never felt before.

 

                When their tears have dried, they pick themselves up and walk hand in hand back home.

 

                The silence is comforting, even though none of them carried an umbrella to shield from the snow.

 

                It takes them longer to walk home than ever before, because they had to stop numerous times to press kisses to the other’s lips.

 

                Under the moonlight, they begin anew.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW WAS IT!?!?!?
> 
> I liked the last part the most, I think. What about you guys? ;););)
> 
> Once again, I love you all and have an awesome Halloween!  
> <3<3<3


	24. Hinata, Nationals, and Dinner Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi looks at him for a while, taking in his soft features.
> 
> And of course, there’s only one answer. There’s always been only one.
> 
> Since the first time he laid his eyes on the other boy, he knew he found the one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY EVERYBODY! :D:D:D:D:D:D
> 
> Guess who's back!?!?! ;)
> 
> So so so so so soooo, I'm gonna address the main topic of last chapter's comments: the end. (Dun Dun DUN)
> 
> Basically, a lot of y'all were telling me to warn you guys when the end is near (some_anonymous_person, I got you! ;);)) and I contemplated over when to end the fic for a long LONG LONG time. 
> 
> And, in the end, I decided that I'll end this fic at 28 chapters.   
> TT__TT   
> I cry, too. You guys have been here for a long ass time. <3
> 
> THANK YOU ALL for reading and commenting! It means a whole lot to me! :)
> 
> And if I'm ever not updating a certain fic, I'm probably working on my other ones.  
>  So if you guys are like "Paper-chan, please speak to us, we need to rant and you're not here~", you know my other fics have been updated ;)  
> Talk to me anywhere! 
> 
> As always, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!   
> Have a lovely day!

 

 

 

 

 

 

6:22 PM

 

                Hinata drags his bike along as he skips with Kageyama’s pace.

 

                It was Saturday, and he had planned to head down to the market to pick up some kneepads to replace the worn ones he had.

 

                Kageyama had bumped into him at the market square and the two had decided ‘to hell with it, they were going to shop together’.

 

                Now, the sun had set and they trudged back home, spirits high.

 

                Hinata glances at the bag in Kageyama’s hands.

 

                “What’s in that?” He asks.

 

                Kageyama turns to look at him.

 

                To be entirely honest, Hinata hadn’t thought that Kageyama would be a good hang out partner.

 

                But the day had proven quite different, as the raven was quite open minded and not as hostile as he always acted.

 

                “Oh, it’s just something for Tsukishima.”

 

                Hinata’s eyebrows rise.

 

                “Ehh? You bought a gift for…Tsukki?”

 

                Kageyama blinks back, obviously confused.

 

                “Yeah, why not? I mean, he’s a teammate.”

 

                The ginger sighs exasperatedly.

 

                “That’s not what I meant!” He says, throwing his arms up. Kageyama tilts his head. “Argh! Never mind! Forget it! What’d you buy him, anyways?”

 

                Kageyama peers into the bag.

 

                “Uhh, some candy and some finger tape. I think he said he was running low on them.”

 

                Hinata’s jaws drop.

 

                When in the world did those two start getting along?

 

                “Candy?! You never get me candy!” He states, rather loudly and rather irrationally.

 

                Kageyama looks at him for a square minute until Hinata feels his sweat turn cold.

 

                Then, he reaches into his bag and tosses a box of classic Japanese handmade hard candy to the ginger.

 

                “Here, then. You never asked.”

 

                Hinata flushes, which causes Kageyama to flush.

 

                “What?! It’s just candy!” Kageyama suddenly barks, taking off in a faster pace.

 

                “H-hey! Bakageyama!”

 

                The streets were quiet, most people preferring to stay indoors with the cold weather raging outside.

 

                Hinata rushes to catch up and grab Kageyama’s wrist.

 

                “Kageyama!”

 

                The raven turns to look at him, the most unusual expression on his face.

 

                His eyes were teary, cheeks red, lips gnawed raw.

 

                Hinata stutters.

 

                “Are you okay? Kageyama?”

 

                The raven releases his breath loudly and deeply.

 

                His next words throw Hinata off his bike.

 

                “I like you, dumbass!”

 

                What?

 

                What did he just say?

 

                What in the world was _Kageyama Tobio_ saying to _him_?

 

                Hinata’s eyes widen.

 

                “YOU FINALLY SAID IT!” He hollers.

 

                Kageyama halts.

 

                “Finally! _Finally_ , Bakageyama! After _so_ many months of wondering if you shared the same feelings!”

 

                The raven grabs him by the shoulders.

 

                “What did you just say?”

 

                Hinata squeezes his eyes shut and musters his courage.

 

                “I like you, too! For a long time now!”

 

                Hinata’s not sure if he feels relieved or shocked.

 

 Surprisingly, it’s Kageyama who bursts into tears first.

 

 

XXX

 

 

8:12 AM

 

                Suga huddles closer to the warmth, completely aware that it’s Daichi.

 

                He’s never had such a good night’s sleep, and he’s sure that it’s because he’s free now.

 

                Free from all the burdens he had held on his young shoulders alone, for so long.

 

                Daichi turns, wrapping his arm firmer around Suga’s waist.

 

                His other arm lies under Suga’s head, acting as a pillow.

 

                Suga loves this. Sleeping with Daichi, that is.

 

                He feels so warm and protected and needed in Daichi’s arms.

 

                Maybe this is what love’s supposed to feel like.

 

                Well he sure as hell has time to learn what love really is.

 

                Daichi murmurs into his hair.

 

                From outside, the birds chirp ever so sweetly, the rain from the night before waking the world in its freshness.

 

                Suga presses his lips against Daichi’s jaw, curling as close as he can get.

 

                His hears his mother’s footsteps approaching his room.

 

                He doesn’t have time to react, nor does he want to, before his mother opens his door.

 

                “Koush— oh!”

 

                He crawls away from Daichi just enough to get up and look at her.

 

                “Hey, mom.”

 

                There’s a tiny hint of rose blush spreading across her cheeks.

 

                Daichi moans at the loss of contact and reaches out to pull Suga back into his arms.

 

                His mother’s blush furthers in color.

 

                No doubt she thought she was intruding on an incredibly intimate scene.

 

                Suga laughs, rousing the brunette.

 

                Daichi blinks slowly, looking up at him lovingly.

 

                “Am I in heaven? Because there’s no way an angel has come to wake me from my slumber,” he mutters, still drowsy with sleep.

 

                Suga chuckles, brushing his finger on Daichi’s cheek.

 

                “So corny, Daichi, and it’s only eight in the morning. What am I to do with you?”

 

                “You could kiss me?”

 

                Suga glances at her mother with a shy smile.

 

                Her lips form an “o” as she tip toes out of the room after flashing Suga a thumbs up.

 

                He leans down to press his lips to Daichi’s.

 

                He feels the brunette’s lips spread into a smile.

 

                When they pull back, Daichi gives him a sunny grin.

 

                “Morning, Koushi.”

 

                Suga laughs again, softer and more affectionate.

 

                “Morning, Daichi.”

 

                “I love you.”

 

                Suga sinks his head down in his fluster, pressing his forehead onto Daichi’s chest.

 

                “I love you so much, Dai.”

 

                Daichi kisses him again, sweetly and tenderly.

 

 

XXX

 

 

9:30 AM

 

                Daichi doesn’t know how this ever came to be, not that he was complaining.

 

                Suga’s father sat across from him, chatting with him leisurely as Suga whisked around laying out utensils and breakfast.

 

                He loves the atmosphere here.

 

                God, Suga was pretty, basked in morning light streaming through the French doors, tiny freckles illuminated across his cheeks.

 

                And holy shit were his numerous beauty moles stunning.

 

                Daichi was in deep, so damn deep.

 

                Suga’s mother was exceptionally kind, and the way her eyes crinkled when she smiled was clearly reflected in her son.

 

                When they sit down to eat, the Suga takes his perch next to Daichi and his mother at the round table.  

 

Daichi feels almost blinded by their beauty.

 

                These three incredibly beautiful human beings that make up a healing family.

 

                “Daichi? Did you hear?”

 

                “Huh? Oh, sorry, what was that, Kou?”

 

                There it was again.

 

                _That_ smile.  

 

                That authentic Sugawara Koushi smile he hadn’t seen in so long.

 

                And that _laugh_.

 

                Oh, Daichi, you’re really in love.

 

                “Baby, I was wondering if you want orange juice, tea, or coffee?”

 

                Daichi jolts at that nickname, glancing over to see if the Sugawara-sans minded.

 

                Apparently not.

 

                In fact, if anything, they seemed to think their relationship was endearing.

 

                “Uhh, tea please.”

 

                Suga shoots him another beaming smile.

 

                His heart melts.

 

                “Daichi-kun,” Suga’s mother says, giving him a gentle smile. “We were wondering if you’re going to be busy next weekend?”

 

                He returns her smile.

 

                “Mostly likely not, since out next match is Wednesday, we should have the weekend off.”

 

                She smiles.

 

                “Perfect. Would you like to accompany us to dinner on Saturday, then?”

 

                He’s taken back.

 

                “Dinner with you and your family?”

 

                Suga and his father look over expectantly, though they all share the same tentative smile.

 

                The silver haired boy had a twinkling his eyes, cheeks puffed as he bites into his French toast.

 

                She nods.

 

                “Yes, we’re planning on going to the new foreign restaurant that opened up last month.”

 

                Wasn’t that place fancy?

 

                Daichi’s sure that’s one of the places way out of his price range.

 

                If he went, would they expect him to wear formal attire?

 

                He glances over at Suga, who looks back at him with wide eyes.

 

                How could he ever say no to that face?

 

                “I’m sure I can make it. It’s an honor that you invite me to dinner.”

 

                The Sugawaras look absolutely smitten with him.

 

 

XXX

 

 

5:09 PM

 

                Suga trembles with excitement, skin tingling and palms burning.

 

                They won. They won. They won. They _won_.

 

                They did it.

 

                They fucking did it.

 

                The Shiratorizawa team comes forward to shake their hands.

 

                He doesn’t remember the final set.

 

                Nor the last spike.

 

                Nor the audience’s roar.

 

                There’s only the collision of the entire team.

 

                The heat of the volleyball roughened hands all over him.

 

                The wave of victory.

 

                He looks up to the stands, where he catches sight of his parents.

 

                They clap for him, cheering, smiling.

 

                And of course, the others.

 

                Oikawa was leaping, yelling his throat hoarse.

 

                Bokuto and Kuroo were hugging each other and jumping around.

 

                Even Kenma and Akaashi were eclectic, eyes burning with passion.

 

                Suga turns to Daichi.

 

                Their wide, disbelief filled eyes meet.

 

 

XXX

 

 

8:22 PM

 

                “How does this look, Suga?”

 

                He adjusts the collar of his navy button up.

 

                The silver haired boy peeks into the room and stops.

 

                “Oh, _wow_ , Daichi…”

 

                Daichi turns red.

 

                “Wow yourself, babe.”

 

                Suga looks stunning in a cream colored shirt, spotted with tiny anchors every here and there.

 

                There was a pretty blush on Suga’s pale skin.

 

                Daichi likes it a lot.

 

                More than a lot.

 

                Suga comes over to smooth the collar of his shirt, rearranging the way it falls around his neck.

 

                “My parents adore you,” Suga says, not looking up, though his hands trembled slightly. “I think they reckon we’re together.”

 

                “Is that a good thing?” Daichi asks, hesitantly. “Do you want that? If not, I coul—.”

 

                Suga silences him by leaning up to kiss him on the lips.

 

                It’s an excruciatingly gentle kiss.

 

                The silver haired boy shakes his head.

 

                “It’s not my choice. You’re always asking if I’m okay with things. Be a little more selfish, Dai,” he says. “What do _you_ want?”

 

                Daichi looks at him for a while, taking in his soft features.

 

                And of course, there’s only one answer. There’s always been only one.

 

                Since the first time he laid his eyes on the other boy, he knew he found _the one_.

 

                “I don’t see anyone else for me, now and in the future. I…want to be with you,” Daichi replies, eyes holding Suga’s. “If you’ll take me, that is.”

 

                Suga’s face crumbling into relieved tears is all that Daichi needs to wrap his arms around him.

               

               

XXX

 

 

8:44 PM

 

                Oikawa huffs, pulling his kneepad higher from where it was sliding down with the slickness his sweat.

 

                He grabs the closest ball and sends it across the room with a forceful serve.

 

                “You see that, Tada-chan?” he asks, reaching for a towel.

 

                The freckled brunette nods, bringing his own ball up and flicking his arm to float it.

               

                It makes the edge of the court, but still in.

 

                Oikawa whoops. Yamaguchi smiles.

 

                “That’s it!” he says, high fiving the boy. “I can’t wait to see you in Nationals. You’re gonna kick everyone’s ass!”

 

                Yamaguchi mats some sweat off his brow.

 

                “I’m not even close to your level, Oikawa-san.” He pulls his hair out of his small pony tail to tie it again. “I still have a long way to go.”

 

                Oikawa feels himself melt.

 

                No wonder Suga had told him that this boy was top- player material.

 

                Someone so humble and so shy and completely unaware of his greatness was bound to go far.

 

                But besides that fact, this child reminds Oikawa of himself.

 

                That unwavering desire to get better was what pushed them on.

 

                Oikawa likes him.

 

                He reaches over to ruffle Yamaguchi’s hair.

 

                “I believe in you, I know you’ll try your hardest to get there. And you can always call me to come help you practice,” Oikawa smiles widely. “I’ll make sure you become the most memorable player on court. No one’s going to underestimate you again!”

 

                He sees a flash of himself in Yamaguchi’s bright smile.

 

 

XXX

 

 

9:19 PM

 

                Suga looks at his parents while severing a piece of his beef with his fork.

 

                He glances at Daichi, who was having a rather intimate conversation with the two of them, as he chews on it.

               

                “Hokkaido University?” His mother looks over at him. “Koushi, isn’t that where you applied to as well?”

 

                “Yeah,” he says, unsure as to where the conversation was heading. “Daichi and I were planning on going there together.”

 

                Daichi flashes him a grin.

 

                “I told Koushi to apply for somewhere more advanced, since he makes the top five rankings in the entire Karasuno, but he wouldn’t,” Daichi supplies, making Suga’s mother smile. “You know how stubborn he is.”

 

                Suga snorts, lips spreading into a laugh.

 

                “I am _not_! Besides, Hokkaido University is a great place for my major!”

 

                “Koushi, honey, you know they focus mainly on engineering and research,” his father teases. “You’re looking to go into sports medicine!”

 

                Suga pretends to look outraged.

 

                “Dad!”

 

                His mother leans in to “whisper” to Daichi.

 

                “You know he’s just trying to be closer to you, Daichi-kun.”

 

                “Mom! Not you, too!”

 

                Daichi laughs.

 

                “I had the feeling,” he says back to Suga’s mother.

 

                Suga buries his face in his hands, the tips of his reddening ears giving him away.

 

                “Well, since we know the two of you will be going to college together, we’ll entrust you with Koushi,” his mother says.

               

                She and Daichi share a long look.

 

                Suga looks between them.

 

                And after a while, Daichi smiles and nods.

 

                “I’ll take care of him, ma’am.”

 

                She seems satisfied with his answer.

 

                His father raises his champagne glass.

 

                “To the best of luck in the future and congratulations with your volleyball victory,” then he adds, “And, thank you, boys, for everything.”

 

 

XXX

 

 

10:53 PM

 

                “Hey, Tsukki?”

 

                “Hmm?”

 

                “Who do you think will be the co-captain?”

 

                Tsukishima turns around to look at him.

 

                “The co-captain?”

 

                Yamaguchi nods.

 

                “Of the team. Cause we know that Ennoshita will be captain.”

 

                The blond pauses, brows furrowing slightly, in thought.

 

                “I can’t say for sure because both Tanaka and Noya are pretty capable of the position.”

 

                Yamaguchi hums.

 

                “I guess you’re right, Tsukki.”

 

                Tsukishima studies him.

 

                “Yamaguchi.”

 

                The brunette looks him.

 

                “Yeah, Tsukki?”

 

                “I love you.”

 

                He turns bright red and burrows under the Tsukishima’s blankets.

 

                “Tsukki!”

 

                The blonde laughs.

 

                “I just…don’t know if I said it before, but I really do love you.”

 

                He sees the tip of Yamaguchi’s ahoge peeking out from under the covers.  

               

                There’s a soft intake of breath.

 

                “I love you, too, Tsukki.”

 

                He walks over to his bed and wraps his arms around the bundle on his bed.

 

                He smiles at the little squeak from beneath.

 

                He’s content, Yamaguchi loves him.  

 

                The warm feeling in his gut tells him it’s all he needs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the shit, sweets????? XD
> 
> I'm gonna used these last chapters to get all/most of the couples together.   
> If I don't mention a couple, they're probably already together (ahem, BokuAka)!
> 
> Did I mention OiYama is my new thing?   
> Also, I don't know if the mangaka said anything about DaiSuga, but I'm just going to assume they go to university together. ;)
> 
> Additionally, I haven't been keeping up with all of the chapters lately, so I have no clue as to whether Karasuno won, buuuuutttttttt for our story's purpose *whispers* lets's just say they did! <3<3<3
> 
> Do you guys have any suggestions for the ending?   
> I was thinking about graduation and an epilogue.   
> Thank you all again!


	25. School Festivals, On His Mind, and Pillow Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga peers down at the letter he was writing.
> 
> It’s for next year’s team, for them to read when Ennoshita and Tanaka are captain. 
> 
> It contained all of their good memories and failures and rise to power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG OMG OMG!   
> I'm back! I'm NOT DEAD!!! TT__TT
> 
> I'm so sorry, lovlies!   
> Life caught up with me! 
> 
> I usually update earlier than this!!!!!  
> SOOORRRRRRYYYYYY!!!!!!!!
> 
> On the other (Brighter XDXDXDXD) hand,   
> HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER!!! 
> 
> I really wanted to update so I sat here the entire day and typed everything!   
> Please enjoy!!!!!   
> Sorry for mistakes, I'm in such a rush!!! TT__TT
> 
> I remember promising that the P.S.S. was going to hang out so.... THEY ARE!!! ;)  
> Also!!!   
> I need to thank some peeps!
> 
> SHOUT OUT TO: Mekabella21 (Holy shit, gurl/boi! You flatter me SO much! I have like 10+ comments from you alone! TT__TT <3), catholicorprotestant (Thank you for your long critic! It means a lot! I'm always trying to improve!), Puffykinz, and Sabrina Serjo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> YOU GUYS ROCK!!!  
> I need to reply to your guys' comments soon, but I have to find TIME!!!!!!   
> <3<3<3<3<3<3
> 
> I hope you guys like fluff!   
> I think I'm gonna put nightmare angst next chapter, but it's all lying low now! ;););)
> 
> I'm still thinking of an ending for this, so if there's anything (anything at all) that you guys want me to add to at the end, tell me~~~~!!!! :D:D:D:D:D
> 
> Also! TO ALL YOU IWAOIKAGE LOVERS OUT THERE:   
> I'm writing a long oneshot for them, so feel free to check that out when it comes out in a couple of days.   
> It's really sad, angsty, fluffy, cuddly, teary- basically their hurricane relationship! 
> 
> Lastly! Happy EARLY BIRTHDAY, AKAASHI KEIJI, my baby owl!   
> This mofo is almost 18!!!!!!!!!!! TT__TT
> 
> PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!   
> <3<3<3
> 
> Questions, comments, suggestions, concerns?   
> Feel free to contact me!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

10:32 AM

 

                “I can’t believe they’re making us do this,” Daichi says for the fifth time that morning.

 

                Suga laughs, though he quickly resumes his task.

 

                A loud snort comes from Asahi, who sits in the corner on the other side of the room.

 

                “I think it’s all Daichi’s fault,” Suga murmurs, tongue peeking out from between his lips. “Those student council members are still out for blood since you chose volleyball over the Student Body.”

 

                “Yeah, they’re trying to shovel as much dirt on you as they can before graduation,” Asahi chirps in.

 

                Daichi scoffs, elbowing Suga in the arm playfully.

 

                “Look here, Misters We’re- always- right- about- everything- and- Daichi’s- always- wrong, I happen to be an amazing participant in the Student Body Council!”

 

                Suga and Asahi turn to give him unimpressed looks.

 

                “Really? You declined the position as senior president _and_ ditched all the meetings this year,” they deadpan. “ _And_ , for your information, Daichi, we’re always right.”

 

                Daichi smiles broadly at them, the throb of the vein at his temple clearly evident.

 

                “You know what? You two can leave me to all this, if you’re so intent on _bullying_ me!”

 

                Suga laughs, clinging onto his arm.

 

                “Aww, c’mon baby! You don’t think I’d actually leave you all alone, do you?”

 

                Daichi pretends to pout.

 

                Asahi makes a face and then goes over to peer at the banner Suga had been working on.

 

                He reads it aloud.

 

                “Karasuno Boys Volleyball….kissing booth?” He glances over at them incredulously. “A kiss to the cheek for 500 yen, a peck on the lips for 1000 yen, an open mouth kiss for 2000 yen, and a minute open mouth _make out_ session is  for _3000 yen_?! Suga, w-why are our kisses so expensive and so… _lewd_?”

 

                Suga smirked.

 

                “Because, _Asahi_ , we’re national celebrities now!” he states like it’s common sense. “Besides, girls would pay thousands to get a kiss from Daichi or Tsukishima.”

 

                Daichi flushes.

 

                “Me? I’m not even half as popular as you or Yamaguchi for that matter,” He rubs the back of his neck, oblivious to the other third years’ jaw drops.

 

                Asahi flicks him in the forehead.

 

                Suga looks scandalized.

 

                “Daichi, we’re leaving you. Join us when you come out of that oblivious hole of yours.”

 

                “I swear this is why it took you so long to confess to Suga!”

 

                Daichi looks at them with mild amusement and shock.

 

                “Wait, what did I do? Suga? Asahi! C’mon!”

 

 

XXX

 

 

                “Dad, help me out,” Suga says, walking through their opened bedroom door. “I can’t get this stupid thing to tie…”

 

                His eyes are fixed downwards at his bowtie ribbon, one end in each hand.

 

                His eyebrows are creased in frustration.

 

                Suga had made sure to comb his hair back today, even taking time to rub lotion onto his dry skin for a touch of shine.

 

                His father laughs, coming over to fold the ribbon, finally tucking his collar into his jacket.

 

                “Don’t you look nice today, Koushi? Kissing booth was it?” His mother asks, rummaging around for her pearl necklace.

 

                “Mhm, our team was selected for it,” he says, brushing a stray strand of hair back. “At least it’s not as bad as what Tooru’s team is doing.”

 

                He hears her laugh from her makeup table.

 

                “And what _is_ he doing?”

 

                Suga chuckles. “Maid café.”

 

                His mother cackles, a laugh similar to his.

 

                “Really? Oh, you young teenagers! So flashy and daring,” she hums, slipping on diamond earrings.

 

                He steps up next to her, mesmerized by the way she puts on a peachy lipstick.

 

                He notices the fancy button up his father is in.

 

                “Are you guys going somewhere?” He asks, voice soft.

 

                He can smell her mellow perfume from where he stood.

 

                She catches his eyes in the reflection.

 

                Pink dusts her cheeks.

 

                “Your father and I are going on a… date.”

 

                Suga’s eyebrows rise to his hair line as he spins around to look at his father.

 

                The man also looks flustered, but he gives Suga a warm smile.

 

                Suga shoots his father a playful impressed look, flashing him a thumbs- up.

 

                The man laughs.

 

                Suga pecks them both on the cheeks and skips out of them room, whistling a love song and wriggling his eyebrows at them.

 

                “Have fun~!”

 

 

XXX

 

 

                They force Tsukishima to take the kissing seat first.

 

                It turns out to be a good choice as girls from all three classes shove their way through the crowd towards them.

 

                The sports festival was held at Aoba Jousai, combing their school with Karasuno and Shiratorizawa.

 

                Suga had seen a glimpse of Oikawa, who was dressed in a _very_ revealing black mini dress that was modeled to look like a maid skirt.

 

                For the Karasuno kissing booth, the vice principal had set up a nice little shaded area.

 

                He also put red roses everywhere, that sly fox.

 

                Suga takes a glance back at Tsukishima.

 

                A cackle finds its way from his lips when he sees a numerous girls slip 3000 yen into the booth box.

 

                Large hands find their way around his waist.

 

                Daichi rests his chin onto his shoulder, nuzzling his neck.

 

                “How’s Tsukki doing?” He asks, tickling Suga’s belly.

 

                He swats at Daichi’s hands, unconsciously, and smiles widely.

 

                “Fine, just fine,” he responds. “I’m just wondering about how Yamaguchi’s holding.”

 

                They eye the brunette, who was wandering around the festival, desperately trying not to make his nervous glances back to their booth too obvious.

 

                Daichi laughs.

 

                “He’ll be alright, I think Tsukishima’s gonna be more jealous when it’s Yamaguchi’s turn.”

 

                Suga notices familiar figures approaching their booth.

 

                “Oh?”

 

                Tendou leans in to read the sign, roaring with laughter when Tsukishima glares at him.

 

                Suga can’t hear what he’s saying, but the identical smiles on Shirabu and Semi’s lips tell enough.

 

                In the end, they each pay for the make out session, despite Tsukishima’s cursing.

 

                He and Daichi fall over with laughter.

 

 

XXX

 

 

                “My, my, my, Iwa-chan! Would you look at that?”

 

                Suga grimaces, daring to look up from his seat.

 

                He nearly breaks down into giggles when he sees a very pissed off Iwaizumi, who was dressed in a purple wig and white maid dress.

 

                “Hey, Tooru, Iwaizumi,” he says, putting on a flirting smile. “It’s 3000 yen for a make out session.”

 

                The brunette smirks.

 

                “Thanks for the offer, sweetie, but I was hoping to come back for Tobio-chan,” he winks at Suga. “Can either of you sexy gentlemen tell me when his shift is?”

 

                Suga looks at Asahi besides him.

 

                The larger man shakes his head, eyes wide.

 

                Suga blinks back at him.

 

                Screw that, they need the money for the team!

 

                “3 o’clock. Come back then,” he says sweetly.

 

                Asahi turns on him.

 

                “Suga?! How could you give Kageyama away like that?”

 

                Oikawa pecks Suga on the lips, placing 1000 yen in the box.

 

                “ _Please_ , Azu-chan! Tobio- chan would beg to receive a kiss from me!”

 

                Iwaizumi smacks him and drags him away, hollering an apology to them.

 

 

XXX

 

 

                By the end of the festivals, Karasuno Boys Volleyball raised the most money.

 

                Kageyama was still in the bushes rinsing his mouth as the ceremony progressed.

 

                Mattsun and Makki ripped off their skirts in outrage.  

 

                Of course, Aoba Jousai was the runner up.

 

 

XXX

 

 

                With graduation coming up, resigning from clubs, turning in school loaned things, and saying goodbye to everyone, Suga had a hard time concentrating on….well, himself.

 

                Daichi was there the whole way; supporting him and bringing him back down whenever he pushed himself too far.

 

                He tried to reciprocate support to Daichi when the brunette needed it, too.

 

                Suga could see how much he was preparing for the last word of farewell he’ll give to the team.

 

                Kiyoko was asked to give the senior speech at graduation and the others couldn’t be prouder.

 

                Suga peers down at the letter he was writing.

 

                It’s for next year’s team, for them to read when Ennoshita and Tanaka are captain.

 

                It contained all of their good memories and failures and rise to power.

 

                He even added a little note to the soon-to-be first years for next year.

 

                Finally, after so long, Suga thinks it’s time for sentimentalism.

 

                He scratches out the line he had been writing.

 

                It didn’t sound right.

 

                He lays another thought into the letter.

 

                That sounds just about alright.

 

                “Koushi,” he looks up to see Kiyoko, Asahi, and Daichi looking at him.

 

                “Hm?”

 

                “Don’t work yourself too hard.”

 

                He smiles warmly.

 

                “I’ll keep that in mind. You guys, too!”

 

                The three affirmative nods and beaming grins settle him back to Earth.

 

                He loves them so much and is so blessed to be going to university with them.

 

                The sunlight streaming through the window is fresh and dewy, smelling of baby sprigs of cherry blossoms.

 

                His eyes stray to the golden robes hanging by the window: their graduation robes.

 

                He’s ready now, he tells himself, he has never been more ready.

 

 

XXX

 

 

                “Are you kidding me? Iwa-chan and I are pure, pure, _pure_!” Oikawa was saying, twirling stands of his chestnutty hair. “He doesn’t even hug me as often as he kisses me. And they’re sweet kisses, too! It’s never tongue or teeth!”

 

                Akaashi looks up from his chocolate milkshake.

 

                “That’s odd…we always thought that you…..” he trails off, a hint of pink dusting his cheeks.

 

                Oikawa leans into him, eyes accusing and playful.

 

                “You guys thought I what?” He says, trying to aggravate the others.

 

                Akaashi slinks away, trying to hide behind Suga.

 

                Kenma doesn’t look up from his phone.

 

                “We thought you got the ‘D’ often,” he mumbles, sinking into his seat as Oikawa lets out a loud squeak.

 

                “ _Excuse me_!? Just how bad do you guys think I am?” He yelps, flinging his arms around to gesture while talking. “I’m as innocent as a baby’s _butt_ , I’m telling you! Iwa and I are so vanilla!”

 

                He sips his vanilla milkshake like it’s supposed to mean something.

 

                Shirabu snorts.

 

                “If you’re innocent, then I’m Little Red Riding Hood.”

 

                Kenma finally lets out a snicker, raising his hand to fist bump the other blonde.

 

Akaashi chirps in. “Remember those tight black panties Tooru was wearing at training camp?”

 

                They roar with laughter, causing the entire dinner to glare at them.

 

                Oikawa gasps dramatically, turning to Suga for backup.

 

                Suga just smiles and flutters his eyelashes at Oikawa.

 

                For once, he had to agree with Shirabu.

 

                The brunette snorts.

 

                “You guys are lucky you’re so pretty.”

 

                He turns to Kenma.

 

                “Tell us about you and Tetsu, Ken-chan!”

 

                The blond glances at his devilish smirk.

 

                “We’ve only done it once; it’s not really that juicy of a story.”

 

                The others let out a wave of “ _ohh_ ’s”.

 

                Kenma shrugs and looks like he’s trying to figure out how to drown himself in his lemonade.

 

                Suga looks curiously at Akaashi.

 

                “How’s your love life like, Keiji?”

 

                The raven splutters, entire face and neck lighting up in crimson.

 

                Futakuchi wiggles his eyebrows.

 

                “It’s not even a love life discussion anymore, Koushi! It’s like pillow talk or something!”

 

                Akaashi turns redder.

 

                “I—we—it’s not…” He takes a deep breath.                “We have sex a lot. A _lot_.”

 

                This time, their yells are louder.

 

                An elderly couple from two tables away glower at them with so much fervor.

 

                They smack Akaashi on the back, hooting and yelling congratulations.

 

                Later, they find out that Futakuchi and Moniwa had broken up a while ago, and he had his eyes set on Aone.

 

                Shirabu and Ushijima, surprisingly, were extremely kinky.

 

                Eventually, the pretty setter squad set their questions to Suga.

 

                “What about you, Koushi? What’s being with Daichi like? How is he to you?”

 

                Suga pauses for a long time, trying to come up with words to describe the man, their relationship.

 

                “He… he treats me like gold,” he says slowly. “Sometimes, I get the feeling that he thinks I’m gonna break if he touches me.”

 

                They fall silent.

 

                “He’s honestly too good to me,” he adds, blinking now that he’s finally said it out loud. “No one treats me like he does. I think I love him. Like, really, _really_ , love him.”

 

                Akaashi lays a hand on his.

 

                Futakuchi lets out a low whistle.

 

                “Man, that’s like one in a million,” he says, leaning his chair back. “I never believed in soul mates and now…there’s a pair right in front of us.”

 

                “You two are pure diamonds,” Oikawa’s smile is so dazzling that it almost hurts to look at him. “Remember what I said about treasuring.”

 

                Suga nods, hiding his smile in his coffee and tugging Daichi’s jacket tighter around himself.

 

               

 

               

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? 
> 
> Suggestions?  
> I'm literally cramming all my fluffs into these last chapters!   
> TT__TT It's still sad to say "last chapters"!!! 
> 
> I think there'll be intimate conversations and stuff next chapter!
> 
> Oh, yeah!!!  
> Do you sweets want smut for any pair in these next chapters? ;)   
> I got some requests.  
> Tsukkiyama, IwaOi, KuroKen?????  
> I'm trying to refrain from DaiSuga smut, cause IDK, it doesn't feel right just yet.
> 
> IDK, your guys' wish is my command~~~~ <3
> 
> See you guys soon! <3<3<3 :)  
> Have a wonderful day!


	26. Pieces of Ourselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi feels the breeze of late winter on his skin.
> 
> He’s really going to miss Miyagi and all its antique charm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY SWEETIES!!!!!!!!! :D:D:D  
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS!  
> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!  
> HAPPY SOON-TO-BE NEW YEARS!!! (if I don't update then, I'll say this now! ;))
> 
> It's Paper-chan, back with another chapter!!!  
> Might I add, the last chapter before the last chapter! TT__TT  
> Of course, the epilouge will be chapter 28... but still....I cry!!
> 
> Can you guys believe it's almost over?!?! The year and this fic?!!?!?  
> TT__TT TT__TT
> 
> THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO'S READ THIS FIC AND SUPPORTED IT!  
> I think these last chapters will have a lot of thank you's (and tears!) :)
> 
> I LOVE YOU GUYS! 
> 
> And lastly, because I'm me, have another song suggestion for this chapter!:  
> "Trek" by Spencer and Antfood  
> It's honestly soooo beautiful!  
> It reminds me of DaiSuga!! TT__TT
> 
> Have a good one, loves! <3<3<3  
> I hope all your wishes and New Years Resolutions come true! :D:D:D:D

 

 

 

 

 

_I look for your face in the morning light_

_A warm glow dances on your cheeks and eyes_

_I can't forget all those times that we spent_

_-Spencer and Antfood “Trek”_

 

 

 

                Suga peers down at his notebook.

 

                He frowns and flips a page back.

 

                “Eh….?”

 

                He flips back some more.

 

                Daichi looks at him from his desk next to him.

 

                He frowns, too, at Suga, who mumbles to his notebook.

 

                Daichi rips off a corner of his paper, glancing up at the teacher.

 

                Suga only notices him when he slides the paper onto the edge of his desk.

 

                _Are you okay?_ It read.

 

                Suga smiles.

 

                He mouths back “ _yeah_ ” and points to his head.

 

                “ _Thinking about you_ ”, he mouths again.

 

                Daichi turns red.

 

                Suga looks back down.

 

                There were no…. times.

 

                No AMs or PMs anywhere on his pages.

 

                There’s a swell of sudden euphoria in his chest.

 

                He has to bring a hand over his mouth to refrain from yelling, but his eyes well with _happy_ tears.

 

                He supposes he was making small noises because Kiyoko and Daichi are suddenly all over him.

 

                The two of them freak out silently, trying not to alert the teacher, but also trying to figure out what was wrong.

 

                Suga shakes his head, crying now turning into sobbing that he was trying to hold down.

 

                Some students are starting to notice.

 

                Asahi does too, expression resembling panic.

 

                By the time Suga is able to calm down, their teacher has already noticed.

 

                She comes over with a box of tissues, giving him an empathetic pat on the back.

 

                Suga bursts into tears again, smiling and shaking his head at his three teammates.

 

                He supposes time didn’t stand for anything anymore; as long as he was with Daichi, time would be his to live out.

 

 

XXX

 

 

                Kenma studies Kuroo as he sets another ball to him.

 

                He watches the way the boy—the man— soars into the air, his figure perfect.

 

                Kenma lands, feet gently touching the floor.

 

                He keeps his eyes on him, still.

 

                The raven’s expression is taunt, fierce with concentration.

 

                Kenma is entranced, _intoxicated_ by the fury behind those eyes.

 

                He always wondered what Kuroo thought of when he scored.

 

                “Kenma!”

 

                Lev punches him in the arm, playfully.

 

                “Keep your eyes on the ball, not the _buns_.”

 

                He winks at the blonde.

               

                Kenma scowls, the corner of his eye catching a fuming figure of Yaku barreling his way towards Lev.

 

                The Russian boy makes a run for it.

 

                Yaku doesn’t let him get far.

 

                Kenma stifles a laugh, too distracted to notice that Kuroo had come over to ruffle his hair.

 

                He looks up at the raven.

 

                He receives a soft smile.

 

                “Come over tonight, I need to talk to you about some things.”

 

                Kenma nods, averting his eyes to look down at the floor.

 

                Kuroo cups his chin to bring his eye back up.

 

                “Keep your head up, Kozume. You’re gonna be their captain soon.”

 

                Kenma’s eyes widen, as he watches Kuroo smile one last time before running over to join his team.

 

               

XXX

 

 

                Ten more days.

 

                Suga huffs out a deep breath, looking up at the sun.

 

                Ten more days until graduation.

 

                Ten more days and they’ll have to resign from the team.

 

                Suga tries not to feel like it’s ten more days until the world turns upside down.

 

                He focuses on the day ahead of him.

 

                Shopping bags in hand, he strolls through the market square in a leisure pace.

 

                The day is bright, though the cold is cutting.

 

                Suga likes the weather, trying to savor it in these last few days in Miyagi.

 

                It feels more real now than ever, saying it out loud.

 

                He was leaving.

 

                He _and_ Daichi were leaving soon.

 

                Suga can’t believe how far they’ve come; that is, Daichi, Asahi, Kiyoko, and him.

 

                He can hardly believe that they have grown up from those shy, naïve first years to…well, what they are now.

 

                Daichi, captain of the boys volleyball club and honorary student.

 

                Asahi, one of the most powerful aces in all the teams.

 

                Kiyoko, manager of a powerhouse school and former athlete.

 

                And then, of course, there was him.

 

                Suga thinks back to the winter beach trip.

 

                _In ten years from now, he’d still just be Sugawara Koushi._

_Little importance…_

_Small life…._

It doesn’t bother him anymore.

 

                It didn’t matter if he grew up not making any large impacts as Kageyama, or Oikawa, or Ushijima.

 

                All that matters is that he cultivates that greatness in his partner, in Daichi.

 

                He could stand on the sidelines, watch the others fly.

 

                It’s enough for him.

 

                “Suga-san?”

 

                He looks up to see Yamaguchi, Hinata, Tsukishima, and Kageyama.

 

                A huge smile breaks over his lips.

 

                “You four!” He calls, walking over.

 

                He notices their casual outfits and laughter filled eyes.

 

                It’s….heartwarming to see them like this, together.

 

                Suga is reminded of Daichi, Asahi, and himself as first years.

 

                “Are you shopping too, Suga-san?” Hinata says, jumping around. “Where’s Daichi?”

 

Kageyama elbows him, with a small murmur of “What else is he doing, dumbass!”

 

                Suga chuckles.

 

                “I’m buying a little something before we have to leave for Hokkaido,” he explains. “Daichi’s out with _the captains_ right now, I think.”

 

                Hinata’s eyes are round with awe.

 

                “I can’t believe he gets to hang out with Tokyo!”

 

                Yamaguchi laughs.

 

                “You mean Ushijima-san?”

 

                A familiar voice draws them out of their bubble.

 

                “May I help you?”

 

                Ushijima stands, quite nearly, behind Yamaguchi.

 

                Suga turns to him, and everyone else behind him, eyes widening.

 

                “Ah! Tobio-chan!”

 

                Kageyama literally flinches.

 

                “Oh ho ho, I think we found some stray crows!” Bokuto jumps over, high fiving Hinata.

 

                Kuroo latches onto Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, the two of them wrinkling their noses.

 

                “Guys! Please behave!” Daichi squeezes past Kuroo and Terushima to reach Suga. “Hey.”

 

                “Hey yourself,” Suga smiles and leans up to kiss him.

 

                 Just before their lips meet, Oikawa wraps an arm around Suga and yanks him to his side.

 

                “C’mon, Kou-chan! You have to help me look for some shoes for prom!” he says flicking his auburn locks in Ushijima’s direction.

 

                Terushima, Bokuto, and Kuroo yell in disappointment. “ _Oikawa_! The fuck are you doing? We almost got them on camera!”

 

                Oikawa walks on with Suga, arm around his waist.

               

“I swear, some people are _so_ stingy!” He says, loud enough for them all to hear. “You know, Kou-chan, those _assholes_ wouldn’t even go shopping with me!”

 

                Suga notices the swing in his hips whenever he took a step.

 

                Daichi sighs, exchanging bewildered looks with them.

 

                “D-does he do this every time you hang out?”

 

                Bokuto and Kuroo lean against him.

 

                “Bro, you have no idea.”

 

                Terushima cups his lips and hollers after him.

 

                “You’re out of the cool kids club, Oikawa! Leave for America already, Olympics boy!”

 

                Oikawa flips him off without looking back. “Season hasn’t started yet, fuck boy Teru-chan! Kiss my ass!”

 

                They burst into laughter.

 

 

XXX

 

 

_There are hands all over him, touching, feeling, tearing._

_They push him under cold water, forcing his head down as he thrashes for air._

_Bruises blossom over his neck and thighs._

_“Do you like that, Koushi?”_

_“Do you like how we use you?”_

_His wrists are clutched tightly, restraining his movement._

_He kicks and struggles._

_“You don’t get to do that. You’re ours. We_ OWN _you.”_

_He opens his mouth to try and call for help, but water floods in and chokes him._

_In an instant, the water dissolves and he finds himself in a darkened classroom._

_His hands, limbs, and clothes have shrunk._

_“You like it, don’t you, Koushi?”_

_A hand caresses him in all the wrong ways._

_Little elementary Suga sobs, trying to push himself back._

_He’s pressed against a desk, no barrier between him and the looming monster._

_“Don’t worry, baby, this is just little game. Between you and me only. You can’t tell anyone about it, alright?”_

_A mouth smothers his lips._

_A tongue forces its way past his lips._

_“C’mon, spread your legs. Like this, just like this.”_

_Hands rub down down down, between his legs._

_Pain, too much pain._

_His teacher rocks into him, groaning, hot breath fanning disgustingly over his neck._

_He feels his skin tear as he’s speared open._

_Suga feels…_

_Sickening._

_Foul._

Revolting _._

_“Fuck, Koushi. You’re so tight. What a good boy, so good.”_

_He feels hot spurts inside of him, leaking down to the floor as his teacher pulls out._

_“Meet me here again tomorrow. You know you like this, Koushi.”_

_Little Suga is too tired to weep anymore._

_“Next time, we’ll see what those pretty pink lips of yours can do.”_

_The scene changes again._

_They’re on a bed of white covers._

_This time, he’s slightly older, slightly more mature, but he still carries that sorrow filled gaze._

_It’s the same teacher, same man who’d stolen his innocence._

_Suga hates him._

_The man presses the wineglass to his lips, watch as his face crumbles into tears._

_“Sensei, please stop this.”_

_He tips the wineglass, watching as rivulets of blood red wine drips over the porcelain curves of his_ student _._

_“Shut up, Koushi, and take this.”_

_Pain rips him apart—_

Suga wakes to his mother, frightened and panicky, shaking him to rouse him.

 

                His throat is raw from when he probably screamed in his sleep.

 

                 “Koushi, Koushi, it’s alright, you’re safe,” she says, pressing him to her chest.

 

                His breaths come out as sobs and gasps.

 

                Suga curls his fingers into her silk night gown.

 

                He flinches from his father’s grasp, burying his face into his hands.

 

                His mother sits with him for a long time, her hands and words soothing over him.

 

                “H-he… I shouldn’t h-have….it feels _so_ dirty,” he mumbles, tears choking him. “I c-can _feel_ his hands a-all over me.”

 

                He claws at his arms, and his mother resorts to clasping them in hers.

 

                “You’re not dirty, baby. It’s not your fault, none of what happened is your fault,” she whispers into his hair, pressing kisses to wherever she can reach. “Don’t blame yourself.”

 

                He doesn’t remember falling asleep, but when he opens his eyes again, the sweet sound of birds singing makes the night before seem like only a fleeting memory.

 

 

XXX

 

 

                “I heard there’s a meteor shower tonight, Kei.”

 

                Akiteru looks over his shoulder at Tsukishima, who pretends like he hadn’t heard.

 

                “Kei? You should take Tadashi to go watch them.”

 

                Tsukishima grunts, getting up to put his plates into the sink.

 

                “Instead of worrying about my love life, why not worry about your nonexistent one?” He says, turning to go back upstairs to his room, and then pauses at the sight of a shit eating grin on Akiteru’s face. “What now?”

 

                His brother wiggles his eyebrows.

 

                “So you admit there is a love life?”

 

                Tsukishima groans and storms up the stairs.

 

                His brother calls after him.

 

                “And I do not have a nonexistent love life! I’m taking Saeko to watch it tonight!”

 

                He bursts into laughter when he hears Tsukishima’s music play loudly.

 

 

XXX

 

 

                Daichi lays on his bed, lights all turned off.

 

                The night is blown in through his open window, the outside smelling like petrichor.

 

                Nine more days until he becomes an official adult.

 

                He throws a volleyball up, feeling it fall onto the flat of his palms before setting it up.

 

                Nine more days to pretend like they’re still unknowing, pure teens.

 

                From outside somewhere, he can hear a faint radio playing.

 

                There’s the sound of cars honking, masked by the gentle _pitter-patter_ of rain.

 

                Daichi feels the breeze of late winter on his skin.

 

                He’s really going to miss Miyagi and all its antique charm.

 

                The ball bounces down onto the bed and rolls off to floor.

 

                He gets up and goes to lean on the rails of his balcony.

 

                In the fading twilight, their little old town is cast in vibrant yellows and approaching blues.

 

                He sweeps his eyes over the darkening purple mountains.

 

                Rain shielded everything in a cloud of gleaming colors.

 

                Daichi lifts the corners of his lips a little.

 

                It seems there would always have to be a goodbye to this old friend.

 

                He sits down and lets his feet dangle off the sides.

 

                The rain drums against his skin.

 

                He sets everything aside, because right now, it’s just the rain, the sky, the town, and him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW WAS IT?!?!!?
> 
> Daichi's SUCH an old man XDXDXD  
> BUTTT we know that's why we love him! ;)
> 
> And Suga....*Sighs*   
> He's still healing TT__TT  
> But no worries!! Daichi's always there to be his shoulder to lean on!! 
> 
> AGAIN, HAVE AWESOME BREAKS!  
> BE SAFE and HAVE FUN!! :D  
> <3<3<3


	27. Koushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I hope everyone here remembers this moment, this feeling, this beauty of being a Karasuno crow. Thank you for these three years. Fly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to, first off, apologize for the long wait.  
> 6 months!
> 
> To answer any questions or concerns, I had to take some time off writing this fic because I didn’t know what exactly I wanted to do for the ending. 
> 
> This fic has been an extension of sorts for my own emotions, and for a while I was confused and uncertain. Should I write this or that? What should happen? How do I word this? 
> 
> All the while, I was catching up to whatever I had in my life. 
> 
> I guess you could say I was looking for that right piece of myself to put into this last chapter (before the epilogue). It took me so long to brainstorm, to write, and to finish. 
> 
> But I want to thank all of you who understand. 
> 
> Aside from that, however, I want to give a short thank you in this chapter and a long thank you in the epilogue.   
> So here goes:  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THOSE WHO HAVE SUPPORTED ME THROUGH THIS FIC! I love you guys so much. This has been an emotional ride and you guys have been absolutely lovely and kind and amazing! 
> 
> Please enjoy this slightly longer chapter (all 7151 words of love) and tell me what’s up, how’s it going, and (of course) how was it?
> 
> (Song of inspiration for this chapter: "Give Me Love" Kurt Hugo Schneider Cover  
> This is what drove me to write this fanfic in the first place, so it is technically now a beginning and end.)

 

 

 

 

 _“Maybe we just lived between hurting and healing.”_    
― [Benjamin Alire Sáenz](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/4841310.Benjamin_Alire_S_enz)

  

 

 

 

Day 8

 

 

            Suga bustles into the student counsel room, four trays of coffee balanced in his hands.

 

            There’s third year students everywhere, trying to organize and complete the planning for their graduation day.

 

            He sashays through the lines of students, raising the trays over his shoulders to refrain from crashing them into people.

 

            He spots their class president hollering from his table.

 

            “’Morning,” Suga says, handing him a coffee.

 

            The boy gurgles a greeting through his gulping of the coffee.

 

            He proceeds to find the others, letting other members snatch their drinks from the trays in his hands.

 

            Suga gives Daichi, Asahi, and Kiyoko a blinding smile when he finally finds them.

 

            There are only three coffees left, one for each of them.

 

            Daichi pecks Suga on the cheek with a hum for thanks.

 

 

XXX

 

 

            Oikawa pulls his gloves up to shield his poor wrists from the cold.

 

            He slows his pace until he comes to a halt, lungs craving the sudden air.

 

            He leans against a large boulder protruding from the side of the mountain to stretch out his legs.

 

            There’s an ache in his right knee.

 

            His music changes into another song.

 

            A few passerbyers- also running, he notes- waves at him in pleasant greeting.

 

            He leans onto his other, uninjured knee, and zips his athletic jacket up to his chin.

 

            He runs again.

 

            Only a good ten minutes in does he register familiar voices.

 

Oikawa pulls out an earphone, looking back to see Ushijima and his team.

 

            They holler at him with genuine smiles.

 

            He contorts his expression into one of disdain and is about to turn and continue his jog, until the taller captain speeds up his pace and joins him.

 

            “Congratulations, Oikawa,” he says, eyes not straying from the winding mountain path.

 

            Oikawa looks up at him, frowning.

 

            “Thanks?” he replies, not putting his ear bud back in. He raises his chin in that haughty manner of his. “You do realize it’ll be more competition for you now.”

 

            Ushijima turns to him with a look of mild confusion.

 

            “There is no more competition for us anymore,” he states, confused. “We’ll be on the same team for the next couple of years.”

 

            Oikawa scoffs, lungs aching.

 

            “Idiot, _Ushiwaka-chan_! If we’re both gonna be on the same team, then I’ll try even harder to outdo you!” he says, loud enough so his voice echoes in the valley beneath the mountain.

 

            He expects Ushijima to say something biting back, maybe even shove him off the mountain slope, but instead he stops and turns to face Oikawa directly. Amusement shines in his eyes.

 

            “I look forward to it.”

 

            Oikawa’s eyes round in surprise, but he smirks and punches Ushijima in the shoulder.

 

Ushijima’s team blinks in surprise. Goshiki yells something offensive that doesn’t reach Oikawa’s ears.

 

            “Same here, rival.”

 

 

XXX

 

 

            “Listen, when I’m gone, you guys gotta take care of Akaashi!”

 

            They roll their eyes, moaning that they’d heard this speech _thousands_ of times.

 

            “ _NO_ ~! Seriously, guys! GUYS! Sometimes, when he’s worried, he doesn’t sleep and he forgets to eat!”

 

            The raven ducks his head, face red.

 

            “ _Bokuto-san_! Practice time!”

 

            Konoha cackles, standing up from his seat on the bench.

 

            “Got it, Bo! We’ve heard it for two years!”

 

            Bokuto’s head whips to his direction.

 

            “Not _you_ guys! I’m talking to next year’s team! They gotta know! They gotta!”

 

            Akaashi marches over and grabs Bokuto’s arm.

 

            “Last chance, Bokuto-san, or I’m taking my leave. You’ve got the whole team here.”

 

            The blonde whines, letting himself be dragged away by his setter.

 

            He sends a look at his team, as if telling them this conversation was not over.

 

 

XXX

 

 

Day 7

 

 

            Daichi’s parents invite him to have dinner with them again.

 

            Suga sits, once again, on Daichi’s left, the two of them facing Daichi’s parents.

 

            It never feels awkward here; Daichi’s family is just too homely.

 

            “So, the rent’s all good? You know you don’t have to leave so soon, you two are welcome to stay during the break!” Daichi’s father had been saying.

 

            Suga smiles and exchanges glances with Daichi, who also had a sweet smile on his lips.

 

            “We want to go over a little early to get comfortable with the area,” he explains, mumbling thanks to Daichi’s mother when she gets him another bowl of rice. “We’ve already settled on splitting the rent for the apartment. It’s all settled.”

 

            Daichi’s father sits back, grinning widely.

 

            “Look at you guys! All grown up and responsible!” he chuckles. “Daichi, you’re lucky you’re so handsome, finding a boy like Koushi!”

 

            Daichi glowers at his father, though the smile remains on his lips.

 

            His father laughs.

 

            “Your mother still owes me money for the bet we made.”

 

            Now, Daichi turns to his mother in disbelief.

 

            “Mom! Don’t tell me it’s—!”

 

            She gives him such a guilty smile, that he just _knew_ what they had bet on.

 

            Suga looks between the three of them, curious to know.

 

            “What, what did you guys bet on?”

 

            Daichi’s father laughs so hard he can’t answer.

 

            Daichi flushes.

 

            “It is, isn’t it?” He asks, looking like he swallowed something vile.

 

            Suga nudges him under the table with his foot.

 

            “Daichi! Tell me! I’m _dying_ of curiosity!”

 

            His mother looks at him with thoroughly amused eyes.

 

            “Go on, sweetie, tell Koushi!”

 

            She winks at Suga.

 

            Daichi doesn’t look him in the eyes.

 

            “They made a bet, when we were first years, that we would… start dating before we graduated.”

 

            Koushi bursts out laughing, prompting them all to join. It’s one of those indescribably hilarious situations in which the humor had no end, and they laugh until their ribs begin to ache.

 

            “We’re such idiots, Daichi! Even your parents knew before we did!”

 

            Daichi’s mother huffs, pretending to look outraged.

 

            “Well, it’s about damn time! If we had waited any longer, I would have dragged Daichi over to you myself!”

 

            Suga takes a sip of water to calm his laughter.

 

            The rest of the dinner passes with minor _disruptions_ , only every now and then Daichi mumbling an “I can’t believe it” under his breath to his parents.

 

            Suga leaves with kisses on his cheeks from both parents and a final smooch from Daichi.

 

 

XXX

 

 

            Kuroo enters the subway, making his way past businessmen and older students for the seats in the back.

 

            He tucks his phone into his pocket and settles for the seat next to the window.

 

            Kenma was…busy today.

 

            Of course he would be; in a few months, he would be going into his third year.

 

            It’s not like Kuroo really minds.

 

            No, _of course_ he doesn’t.

           

            He knows how demanding high school is.

 

            And yet…

 

            Sitting in this subway— so close to home, but unreachable— makes his mind wander to a couple months from now, when he’d be alone like this.

 

            Who knew how many friends would be attending the same university?

 

            He wonders if his worryful personality will be what drags him down.

 

            It’s a constant for him to remind himself that Kenma is only a year below him, and that the blonde could very soon attend the same university.

 

            And he could come back and visit; it’s not like he’ll be gone forever.

 

            His eyes follow the dazzling city lights and neon signs.

 

            Maybe he can go anew.

 

            Perhaps, a year without anything binding him will change him for the better?

 

            Kuroo gets out a couple stops early to take a walk around the city he’s learned to call ‘home’.

 

 

XXX

 

 

Day 6

 

 

            The graduation robes fit him nicely, and Suga peers at a reflection that doesn’t look like him.

 

            This new him is more…happy.

 

            This boy that looks back at him is on the edge of adulthood, clad in the traditional black and gold.

 

            This boy is smiling, looking polished and content, as if he has it all.

 

            Suga has to reach out to touch the mirror with his fingertips because that _can’t_ be him, that can’t be him after _all_ those years.

 

            But it is him, in all his flaws and perfections.

 

            This boy that stands before him is one who’s experience much more than many teenagers, but has tasted only a slice of what life has to offer.

 

            This boy is him, Sugawara Koushi, and he can’t find a word to say because….

 

            It’s all he’s ever wanted.

 

 

XXX

 

 

            Some may find it hard to believe, but even Ushijima Wakatoshi needed a break once in a while from the thing he loves the most: volleyball.

 

            In the last few days of his high school days, he sets aside his kneepads and volleyball.

 

            He treks from his house, umbrella raised over his head to shield the rain, through hills and hills of blooming cherry blossom trees.

 

            He takes in the late evening scent of Miyagi spring.

 

            In a couple of days, he would be leaving for America to train for the vigorous Olympics.

 

            He would be exposed to a different setting, a place where he was vulnerable and alien.

 

            He thinks of Oikawa Tooru, a rival turned teammate.

 

            Perhaps, in another life the two of them….

 

            But in _this_ present, Ushijima was bound to the callings of the heart.

 

            Tooru belonged with Iwaizumi and he with Semi. Beautiful, witty Semi.

 

            And this, he thinks to himself, is the trek of life, something no one could control or manipulate.

 

            Ushijima walks on, eager to embrace the future to come.

 

 

XXX

 

 

            Iwaizumi drums his pencil against his book, trying to tug his eyes away from the gorgeous view outside the classroom window.

 

            The pink and orange sun peaks through bits of openings in the clouds, casting a halo of light in its reach.

 

            It reminds him most vividly of Oikawa; the warmer colors that he is made up of and the cooler colors of all the obstacles he’s beaten.

 

            He adores the dynamic nature of his lover and friend, all of his beauty seeming to grow more and more each year.

 

            Iwaizumi shrugs off the sensation of warmth that passes through him every time he thinks of Oikawa.

 

            He needs to stop doing this to himself.

 

            In a few days, Oikawa would be on a plane going far, far away for university.

 

            America, Iwaizumi reminds himself.

 

            Oikawa was going to America.

 

            For volleyball, for the Olympics.

 

            And he was stuck here, by himself, in his suffocating little—

 

            A kick to the back of his chair sends his eyes back into the classroom, scanning around to who noticed his brooding.

 

            When he realizes it’s just Hanamaki, Matsukawa, and Oikawa messing with him, he throws a punch at each of them.

 

            Maybe, he thinks, just maybe, this change was necessary for _their_ development.

 

            But moreover so, as long as he could be by Oikawa’s side, nothing else mattered.

 

 

XXX

 

 

Day 5

 

 

Suga sits besides Daichi on the roof, their lunches forgotten as they laugh and talk about random things.

 

            “ _Old people things,_ ” Daichi used to call them.

 

            They were the conversations about the deepest, darkest subjects; the things only close friends could talk about.

 

            Suga was sitting with his feet tucked under him, very pretty and grown up looking.

 

            It occurs to Daichi, then, that they were no longer teenagers.

 

            They were two mature young men, on the brink of adulthood.

 

            Perhaps he says this too often now, nonetheless, it seems inevitable that time is going by too quickly.

 

            Suga was saying something about the graduation ceremony, his voice deeper and sweeter now.

 

            Daichi smiles and looks down for a second at the laces of his shoes.

           

            His eyes catch the paleness of Suga’s ankles as they shimmer from the high hanging sun.

 

            _The small, thin cuts are rather noticeable close up like this_ , he thinks.  

 

            Before he registers what he is doing, his fingers have already grazed the delicate skin.

 

            Suga halts mid-sentence, smile quickly dissolving into an unreadable expression.

 

            There’s a moment of silence as Daichi gently pushes down the edges of Suga’s socks, to reveal more of the skin.

 

            More thin cuts.

 

            Daichi caresses them.

 

            “It’s not what you think, Dai,” Suga murmurs, as if he can read Daichi’s thoughts.

 

            It’s just like Suga to push this matter aside.

 

            Daichi chooses not to respond.

 

            Suga heaves a sigh, a soft one that barely scrapes against the air.

 

            “I crawled on some broken glass when I was a baby,” he admits.

 

Daichi looks at him in surprise and relief. “What?”

 

            Suga turns his head, ears and cheeks turning a heated pink.

           

“I know, I know, call me stupid!” He says, louder. “It was with my relatives, and one of them accidentally broke a glass. Poor little me, I wandered over in my diaper and crawled all over that pile!”

 

            Suga snorts out a laugh despite himself. Daichi thinks it’s adorable.

 

In fact, he’s so relieved he could cry. Instead, he chooses to _gracefully_ slam himself into the boy with all of his strength.  

 

            “Suga!” He barrels into the silver haired, arms wrapping in a tight bear hug.

 

            They fall over, Suga on his side and Daichi above him.

 

            “Ow, ow, ow! Daichi!”

 

            They’re both laughing.  

 

            “You asshole! You could’ve crushed my ribs!” Suga cries once they’ve calmed down a bit (though they’re still in tears from laughing).

 

            Daichi pretends to look apologetic.

 

            “Sorry, honey,” he says and then flicks Suga in the center of the forehead. “Don’t make me so worried again.”

 

            Suga rubs the red spot and grins.

 

            “Well, now you know I was the adventurous baby. I’ll bet you were the shy type,” he states, taking a bite from his lunch before almost spitting his food out from the laughter that erupts from them again.

 

 

XXX

 

 

            Kiyoko never had issues with school, honest to god.

 

            Her English was near perfect, her math advanced, and her science top notch.

 

            More importantly, however, was that she could consider herself an adequate athlete.

 

            But in the time of most need, her genius seemed to be failing her.

 

            How could it be that there was not a single sentence that could begin the speech?

 

            She had tried so many lines.

 

            _Hello, dear students, teachers, and parents._

 

            Too generic.

 

_Good evening, fellow graduates._

 

            Too evasive.

 

_It has been an amazing three years._

 

            Well, this one was….

 

            It should go in the middle, she concludes and crosses it out.

 

            She wanted to have a speech that summed up all the amazing experiences that the last three years have granted her.

 

            As much as it pains her, she had to admit, there simply was no good way to begin.

 

            And, even worse, the other students believed she had already finished her amazing, fantastic, dazzling, incredible speech…

 

            Yachi walks into the club room, a halo of gold shining on her head from the overhead lights.

 

            Kiyoko sets down her pen.

 

            “Hitoka-chan,” she greets, smiling.

 

            The girl flushes from ear to toes as she hastily drops into a formal bow.

 

            It’s much too cute and Kiyoko appreciates the distraction.

 

            After a minute or so of settling down, Yachi bends over the table to peek at Kiyoko’s work.

 

            “Eh? Shimizu-san, what are all these crossed out lines?” she asks, wide eyes quickly scanned over the page.

 

            “Mistakes,” the raven admits. “I can’t think of anything to write.”

 

            The blonde looks up, eyes suddenly determined.

 

            “Shimizu-san is the best student in the school! Of course you’ll think of something!” she cries, cheeks burning. “It’ll be the best speech ever.”

 

            The praise alone is enough to have Kiyoko’s heart skipping backwards.

 

            But the meaning behind the praise is even sweeter.

 

            “Thank you, Hitoka-chan,” she says. “I just don’t know how to put all these… memories down into words. I almost have no words to describe everything.”

 

            The girl furrows her eyebrows, looking down to think.

 

            Kiyoko wants to press her thumb between Yachi’s eyebrows to smooth out the crease.

           

            Before she can, however, the girl jolts up.

 

            “Then just admit your feelings! If you say it in common language, the others will understand what you mean!” she pipes out, jumping on her legs in her kneeling position. “It’ll make you more relatable and people will appreciate your speech more.”

 

            Kiyoko pauses.

 

            There’s a thought forming, an idea as clear as day.

 

            She leans in to press a kiss to Yachi’s forehead.

 

The girl literally swoons.

 

            “Thank you, Hitoka, I’m sure I can think of something now that you’ve helped me,” she purrs, picturing Suga’s charming smiles in her mind to make her own perfect.

 

            Yachi mumbles something and trips over her feet on the way out of the room.

 

            Kiyoko giggles and returns back to her work.

 

            Common language, huh?

 

            She picks up her pen and uses just that.

 

 

XXX

 

 

            It’s after practice; the night is warm and fresh with the buzzing of cicada.

 

            The lot of them had been the first to finish changing, so they waited outside the gym until Daichi was finished locking up.

 

            The first years barrel out the gym doors and whisk Tanaka and Ennoshita along.

 

            “Do we get meat buns?” Hinata calls over, chuckling at something Kageyama was saying.

 

            Suga and Daichi exchange glances before they both reach out and give Ennoshita gentle nudges.

 

            The boy turns, raises his eyebrows in disbelief, and grins.

 

            He turns and strides forward with Tanaka and Noya in tow.

 

            “Yep, they’ll be on me!” he says, and smiles again when Suga winks at him.

 

            Noya cackles, turning to race Tanaka.

 

            The others cheer the same old relaxing harmony of voices.

           

            Suga’s hand finds Daichi’s as they tread slightly behind the group.

 

 

XXX

 

 

Day 4

           

 

“Koushi, are you sure? We can take you; we have time, after all,” his mother calls from the stairs.

 

            “It’s fine, mom; I promise!” he replies, trying to scrub off paint from his clothes while wrapping band aids around paper cut fingers. “Daichi’s an amazing driver, I swear! And we want to go earlier to get stuff set up. You know: find the local restaurants, talk to students, get dorms fixed up.”

 

            Damn the student counsel. Honestly, what were they thinking?

           

            Suga thinks it’s enough to hand paint huge morals, but _no_ , because that wasn’t _spectacular_ enough for a (now) power school like Karasuno.

 

            “Mm, alright, but be careful, okay?” His mother calls again.

 

            He calls back a sound of confirmation.

 

            “And dinner’s almost ready!”

 

            “Got it, mom!”

 

            Suga sighs deeply when the stains refuse to budge.

 

            His father pops his head in to check on him, pale hair washed in yellow from the bathroom light.

 

            “You have to use nail polish remover for that,” he says, handing Suga his mother’s bottle.

 

            “Thanks, dad.”

 

            He’s about to try cleaning it again, but his father stops him.

 

            “What happened to your hands?”

           

            Suga looks at them.

 

            “Student council stuff,” he says with a tiny frown. “They’re just paper cuts, no worries.”

 

            His father chuckles.

 

            “So stubborn, just like your mother,” he gently nudges Suga a few steps away from the sink and begins to wash the paint out himself.

 

            Suga laughs.

 

            “Well, now I know where I get my charm from,” he says.

 

            His father catches his eyes in the mirror and they grin matching smiles at one another.

 

 

XXX

 

 

            Tsukishima has never particularly hated dinner time.

 

            No, that wasn’t true.

 

            He’s never not hated dinner time…if that made any sense.

 

            Dinner time was “embarrassing conversations” time, “mess with Kei” time, and “how many times can Kei blush” time.

 

            However, these last few days have brought a new name for dinner time: “bonding” time.

 

            Tonight, he found himself seated between the Tanaka siblings, with Akiteru on Seiko’s left. His parents smiled at them from the other side of the table.

 

            He glances at his brother from the corner of his eyes and sees his wide grin and bright eyes.

 

            Tsukishima chews his rice slowly, surveying everyone in the room, as they chat, unaware of his scrutinizing.

 

            Tanaka, his _senpai_ and _teammate_ , easily converses with his parents, all the while placing food into Tsukishima’s bowl as if he’s done this his whole life.

 

            Akiteru is all smiles, even when Seiko teases his baby brother.

 

            Tsukishima doesn’t want to think about years from now when if his brother and Seiko….

 

            No, no, no. Akiteru didn’t have the time; he was still too young, too in college to think about _those_ kinds of things.

 

            He snaps a bite of his tomato, chewing with vigor.

 

            His mother kicks him under the table.

 

            Seiko smacks him on the back, laughing.

 

            Tsukishima has never really hated dinner time.

 

 

XXX

 

 

            Akaashi sits in the empty classroom, pen in his hand and textbooks open.

 

            It’s a quiet afternoon, later now yet brighter as the days grow longer in the springtime.

 

            He drops his pen on the desk and leans his chair back enough to stretch out his legs under the desk.

 

            The music students must still be here, he thinks, as a gentle piano lullaby lulls into the room from the open windows.

 

            The thrum of a microphone echoes around the school from where the third years are preparing the graduation ceremony.

 

The sky was a pale porcelain blue, with streaks of pinking sun through fluffy looking clouds. Akaashi thinks he hasn’t seen a day more beautiful.

 

            He reaches a hand into the breast pocket of his uniform and fishes out the piece of paper that changes everything.

 

            He unfolds the three meticulous creases and smoothes it against his desk.

 

_I, Bokuto Koutarou, hereby resign from the Fukurodani High School Boys Volleyball team and reassign the position of captain to Akaashi Keiji._

 

He sighs deeply, blinking down at the paper.

 

            It surprised him that Bokuto believed in him, believed that he could actually lead his team.

 

            A loud cheer rings from outside. The third years, he assumes.

 

            Slowly, he gathers his belongings and shuts the windows. He takes his time, making sure to double check everything before heading out of the classroom and heading for the front gate.

 

            He makes it to the edge of school grounds when he looks back to see their gym bathed in the afternoon gold.

 

            He leaves.

 

 

XXX

 

 

Day 3

 

 

            “Guys, gather around!” Daichi’s voice rings well against the echo of the gym.

 

            They crowd over, each of them smarting grins.

 

            When they’re all seated and listening, Daichi begins, watching their reactions.

 

            “I feel like, since we only have three days left to play in this team, it’s appropriate to say this now,” he says slowly, wanting every word to sink in. “I just want to say that you guys have made this year the best year of my life. Each and every one of you is amazing and unique; you all give so much life into this team. I feel honored to have been the captain of this wonderful team.”

 

            They’re all holding their breaths, Suga observes. Hinata and Yamaguchi look like they’re on the verge of crying. Tsukishima’s eyes are downcast. Tanaka and Noya look as if they’re about to wail.

 

            He adds to Daichi’s words.

 

            “Thank you all for everything,” he looks at them with a watery smile. “Ennoshita-kun! Take care of Tanaka from now on, he’s your co-captain; I suggest getting him a leash.”

 

            “Kinky,” Noya laughs and elbows Kageyama, who also lets out a _relaxed_ grin.

 

            Ennoshita’s eyes go very round. His mouth opens and closes, loss for words.

 

            “T-then I’m—because Tanaka’s…. so I’m the—,” he enfolds his face into his hands, back heaving with his breaths.

 

            When he looks back up, Daichi and Suga give him corresponding nods.

 

            “That’s right, Ennoshita,” Daichi says, chest puffed out like a proud father. “Once we leave, you and Tanaka will be in charge of these kiddos.”

 

            The gym is deafened by their applause and cheering, all of them congratulating the two second years. Ennoshita is so red, he looks on the verge of tears.

 

            “What the fuck, Daichi? You’re leaving us with your ten children?” Tanaka jokes, though his eyes are gleaming and his arms are wrapping around Ennoshita. “We need child support.”

 

Suga beams at them.

 

            And then Ennoshita really does burst into tears.

           

            Tanaka gives a surprised look, but recovers quickly enough to bring the other boy into a hug.

 

Daichi and Suga exchange knowing glances, both teary eyed and laughing.

 

The team huddles and tackles Ennoshita and Tanaka, crowding their soon- to- be captains to the ground.

 

 

XXX

 

 

Oikawa glances at Suga through the corners of his eyes, leisurely flicking back and forth from the road.

 

They were heading to grab a bite for lunch and head to an art supply store for last minute supplies for Karasuno’s graduation ceremony.

 

These last few days of their respective schools were shortened to half days, dedicated to the ease of their senior students as they prepare for the end of their high school careers.

 

“Where did you learn to drive, Tooru?” Suga says, breaking the comfortable silence.

 

Oikawa hums loudly and tilts his head to the side dramatically, earning a laugh from the boy.

 

“My dad taught me,” he says. “You know, cause of America and Olympics training and stuff.”

 

Suga shakes his head, still surprised (and happy of course) for Oikawa’s future, turning to face the man. Oikawa pulls into the parking lot of some restaurant.

 

“I can’t believe you’re leaving!” he exclaims. Oikawa chuckles.

 

“Yep, but only for two years,” he states, parking expertly and smoothly. “Wakatoshi’s gonna be coming with me, too.”

 

The silver haired boy raises an eyebrow.

 

“Wakatoshi?”

 

They get off the car and make their way towards the restaurant. Oikawa shrugs.

 

“Yeah. We’re stuck on the same team for a while,” he responds.

 

Suga steps in front of him to stop his pace. He rests his hands on Oikawa’s shoulders and looks him in the eyes.

 

“You’re not complaining,” he says. Oikawa doesn’t know if it’s a question or a statement. “Oikawa Tooru, did you call him _‘Wakatoshi’_?”

 

Oikawa jaws go slack. “I did, didn’t I?!”

 

                        Suga nods, pretending to look grave and sullen.

 

                        Oikawa lets out a surprise gawk of laughter. “What the hell? Is this what growing up is, Kou?”

 

                        Suga breaks out into a large smile.

 

                        “I think it is.”

 

 

XXX

 

 

                        If there was anything Kageyama loved more, it would be the immense, _extreme_ attachment he felt towards Natsu.

 

                        Perhaps it was the close resemblance between her and her brother, or it could have been her acidic attitude towards him but he immediately grew fond of her.

 

                        Not that he really showed this affection - they were always glaring at each other behind Hinata’s back.

 

                        She treated him like a bug clinging around her beloved brother’s circle of air, while he….he treated her like an annoying obstacle that stood between his _care_ for Hinata.

 

                        And this relationship really was _something_. Not that the ginger boy could tell, because of course he couldn’t.

 

                        As of this very evening, Kageyama had been invited to dinner by Hinata’s parents. Natsu had proceeded to kick him under the table and glare with all her might, as if he would shrivel away by the intensity.

 

He ignored her as best as he could, despite his efforts to be as kind as possible by placing food onto her plate and dealing with her hostility.

 

Only when dinner was done, did her glaring discontinue. Instead, she began giving him uncertain looks.

 

By the end of the night, she fell asleep in his lap, which Hinata had been surprised by.

 

Kageyama never counted a victory as much as that.

 

 

XXX

 

 

Day 2

 

                        This unholy idea came from the student council, an idea so perfect and horrible it made Suga grimace just thinking about it.

 

                        There was a line of students going into the gym, overfilling the room.

 

                        Suga was at one of the booths in the gym, sorting through the piles of paper. On these sheets, students were filling in their hopes and dreams and failures and fears for the main event of their graduation.

 

                        In the desperation to finish organization and preparation, the sadness of graduating was pushed aside for the final day of high school.

 

                        For Suga, there would be much grief in leaving behind three of the most astonishing and horrible years of his life.

 

                        For many others, leaving high school would be no issue.

 

                        He glances over, across the room to where Daichi was speaking to Kiyoko about something, most likely her farewell address.

 

                        Excitement buzzes through the room, elevated by the laughter and voices of the students.

 

                        Suga peers down at his own paper and begins to write.

 

 

XXX

 

 

                        It was quite literally their last normal high school day.

 

                        Tomorrow would be an off day for students to do their what nots, and the day after would be graduation.

 

                        Walking through the hallways on their way to class brings a melancholy that almost puts Oikawa into tears.

 

                        Iwaizumi clutches his hand, always the sturdying element that kept Oikawa grounded.

 

                        It was hard to think that, after 18 years, they’ll finally be separated. Perhaps not for forever, but definitely for a long time.

 

                        He peers through the large windows in hallway that overlooks the main courtyard.

 

                        When they’re gone, the school will still be the same. The gardening club will still be there, tending the tomatoes and the roses and the strawberries. The teachers will still be teaching the same courses to the same enthusiastic and wild- dreaming students. And most importantly, the volleyball team will still train and train and train to surpass Shiratorizawa.

 

                        There is sadness, melancholy, nostalgia in the thought of leaving this era of his life behind, but he knows at least the next page of his life will bring even more joy.

 

                        He doesn’t say this often enough, but wherever his future lies, he looks forward to it.  

 

 

XXX

 

 

                        Kenma lies on the bed with his legs stretch up against the wall. His head dangles over the side.

 

                        Kuroo sits on the floor, a little ways away, sorting through boxes of his old things.

 

                        Some boxes were headed to the attic, for future safekeeping and nostalgia.

 

                        Other boxes would be left alone, mostly for their uselessness but value to save.

 

                        Only a few boxes would be taken with him to university in Kyoto. The contents inside filled with years of old memories and love and friendship.

 

                        He looks over at the little blonde, whose hair was sprayed out around him, like a stream of yellow.

                       

 

                        “Kenma,” he says, tone casual. He doesn’t wait for a reply before continuing. “I love you.”

 

                        There’s silence for a good minute as Kuroo continues to sort his belongings. He hears Kenma put down his phone and crawl over the bed.

 

                        “Kuro,” he says. The raven hums without looking up.

 

“Tetsu.”

 

                        He looks up at the small boy, eyes widening.

 

                        Kenma leans in, little body dangling over the side of the bed, and clings to his shoulders before pressing his lips to Kuroo’s forehead.

 

                        “I love you, too,” he murmurs, eyes warm and knowing.

 

Kuroo knew he would always be this gentle and open and loving, even with Kuroo’s wildness and his tendencies to jump from person to person.

 

                        Kenma reaches out and brushes some of his hair from his eyes.

 

                        “Stop being stupid, Tetsurou,” he continues. “I’ll visit you when I have time and you’d better visit during breaks.”

 

                        Kuroo stares at him for a while longer and then smiles, widely and sweetly.

 

                        “Okay, Pudding. Whatever you say,” he says, leaning forward to peck Kenma’s cheek.

 

                        The smaller boy flushes and pouts, hiding himself beneath the covers so only his hair is visible, as always.

 

Kuroo chuckles and lays back, closing his eyes.

 

“I love you, I love you,” he says under his breath, like a mantra, and Kenma reaches out to take his hand.

 

 

XXX

 

 

“Tanaka.”

 

                        The boy turns and grins at Suga, dropping his bags to jump up to him.

 

                        “Hey, Suga-san~” he shouts, jolting some of his classmates with his undeniably loud nature.

 

                        Suga returns the grin, beaming something radiant. He holds out an envelope.

 

                        “Please do me a favor?” he asks, almost certain the boy could do it for him. The boy inches closer, curiosity painting his expression.

           

                        “Take it!” Suga laughs, pushing it to Tanaka. The boy fumbles and clutches it to his chest.

 

                        Tanaka looks at him with mischievous eyes.

 

                        “Oh my, my, my,” he laughs. “Is the great Sugawara Koushi asking a lowly commoner to pass his love letters to his prince?”

 

                        Suga scoffs in amusement, smacking Tanaka on the arm. The second year cackles.

 

                        “This is a... letter I’ve written for the next year’s team,” he begins, averting his eyes now. “I want you to read it to them sometime; say it’s from… ‘someone who loves you a lot’. I...want them to know about the beautiful things that this school’s team can do.”

 

                        Tanaka falls silent, eyes glassy and wide.

 

                        “Of course I can do this, Suga-san!” he cries, suddenly and emotionally. Suga jumps, along with more of Tanaka’s classmates. “I’ll do anything you say! I knew you were a softie! No wonder Daichi’s getting old and soft!”

 

                        Suga lets out a bark of laughter, so utterly touched and surprised.

 

                        “Thank you, Tanaka, you don’t know how much it means for them to hear my message.”

 

                        The boy fake sobs.

 

                        “This is an honor,” he says, turning to his classmates. “This is an _honor_!”

 

                        Suga pats his head, laughing some more before trekking off in search of Daichi and Asahi.

 

 

XXX

 

 

Day 1

 

                        “Remember this?” Tsukishima pipes up, holding out a picture of Kageyama and Hinata cuddled up in the gym (asleep), along with the others crowded around them.

 

                        “W-what is this?” Kageyama exclaims, ripping the picture from his grasp.

 

                        “Dumbass Kageyama!” Hinata cries, bouncing up. “That’s the snowstorm thingie! From when it was like _foosh_! And we were like _bam_!”

 

                        Ennoshita laughs.

 

                        “I think Hinata means the time when we had to stay in the gym for a night.”

 

                        Yachi gasps. “I remember that! It was so cold!”

 

                        Shimizu smiles. “At least we had each other.”

 

                        They both blush.

 

                        Noya nudges Tanaka. Tanaka then nudges Suga, who pokes Daichi and Asahi.

 

                        “Dudes,” Noya says, eyes still on the two girls. “Dudes, my dudes. Am I seeing what I’m seeing?”

 

                        Suga shrugs, staring at the girls as well.

 

                        “I think you are.”

 

                        Asahi shakes his head vigorously.

 

                        “I hope I’m not seeing what you’re seeing, but I think I am.”

 

                        Daichi nods.

 

                        “Yeah, I think we’re all seeing it.”

 

                        “Shimizu-san, Hitoka-chan, are you two dating?!” Tanaka yells.

 

                        The girls don’t even look up, too occupied with each other.

 

                        “I don’t know, are we, Hitoka-chan?” The raven asks, smiling with dimples.

 

                        Yachi squeaks. “I don’t know either, but….I think we should be.”

 

                        Shimizu nods and turns to the boys.

 

                        “Yes, we are dating.”

 

                        Tanaka and Noya fall to their knees, using their elbows to prop themselves up. At first, Suga thinks they’ve given up on life until the two raise their heads with tears of joy in their eyes.

 

                        “It’s beautiful! It’s so beautiful, Ryuu!”

 

                        “My eyes! I can’t handle the light!”

 

                        Suga scoffs and turns to Daichi, who was trying to suppress a laugh.

 

                        “This is so sad and beautiful at the same time,” he murmurs into Suga’s ear, giggling.

 

                        The first years, meanwhile, are still sorting through the pictures. Tsukishima giggles at one of them and they jump around to catch a glimpse of it, which throws all of them into laughter.

 

                        Everything about them is so endearing and sweet; Suga knows they will come to be even closer.

 

                        All in all, the slumber party was turning out to be more and more interesting, and they all seem glad to have planned it.

 

                        For Suga, this was the best way to spend the last day as a team together.

 

 

XXX

 

 

                        If there was anything Akaashi knew, it was that the Pretty Setter Squad would go down in the history of the Tokyo and Miyagi volleyball teams.

 

                        Sure, they had a captain’s club or the annual Fukurodani training camp, but nothing would ever top the Pretty Setters.

 

                        While it was true that Oikawa and Suga, the icons of the group, would be leaving for university soon, there were those like Akaashi and Kenma and Shirabu to carry down the tradition.

 

                        He looks back at the others, appreciative and pleased.

 

There was Suga, the pretty one, the badass one, the one who everyone aspired to be. There was Oikawa, the preppy one, the perfect one. And Kenma, shy and intuitive. Shirabu, with his quiet power and intelligence. Moniwa, with his quirky attitude and kind words.

 

...and Kageyama, the new addition, the baby, the most talented.

 

Akaashi takes another sip of his drink, smiling at the ruckus Oikawa was making.

 

These guys were utter, complete works of art and no one could say otherwise. He knows they will all go far, perhaps some of them (Oikawa, mostly) would make it big.

 

As far as he was concerned, there would never be anything else like them, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

 

XXX

 

 

“Doesn’t it feel like time’s passing too quickly?”

 

                        Daichi opens his eyes and turns his head to look at the other captains.

 

                        He hums in agreement, resting his head back in the cradle of his arms.

 

                        “It seems so fast, huh?” he adds. “And then we open our eyes and…boom...here we are now.”

                        The others sigh in unison, also leaning back into the grass.

 

                        Daichi likes it out here, where the city is muffled by slopes of endless grass.

 

                        Little buds of purple and pink littering the field are the only evidence of the spring to come.

 

                        Kuroo speaks up.

 

                        “I think…I’m going to quit volleyball when I leave for university,” he says, voice as quiet as the breeze around them. “I want to go into chemistry, do research, stuff like that…”

 

 

                        He trails off. They look at him in disbelief. Bokuto clings to him, wrapping his leg around Kuroo’s waist with a little whimper.

 

                        “How scholarly of you, Tetsu-chan,” Oikawa pipes up. “I thought you were gonna join the Olympics training program with me and Waka-chan and Boku.”

 

                        Ushijima makes an affirmative sound.

 

                        “You certainly have the potential.”

 

                        Kuroo releases a breath. “I want to be closer to home, lead a smaller life.”

 

                        He turns to Daichi, who lay beside him. “What about you, Captain Daichi?”

 

                        He smiles softly, turning back to the sky.

 

                        “Suga and I are moving to Hokkaido,” he says. “We want to...how do I say this...begin anew, live freely.”

 

                        Terushima giggles.

 

                        “White picket fence life? In the large country side with flowers on the front porch and a couple of dogs?”

 

                        They laugh.

 

                        “I’m gonna miss you guys!” Bokuto states. “Even though I’ll have Oikawa and Ushijima, I’ll still be lonely!”

 

                        “Nah, you’ll be fine,” Kuroo says, hugging the boy back.

 

                        “Hey, Oikawa, what about Iwaizumi?”

 

                        The brunette frowns a little.

 

                        “What about Iwaizumi?” he asks, his bitter tone exposes his true regard to the raven. “He’ll stay in Japan and study sports medicine.”

 

                        After a while, he adds. “God, I’m going to miss him.”

 

                        “You’ll still Skype him and call him. You’ll be fine,” Daichi assures.

 

                        “Mmm…”

 

                        And so they stay that way, waiting with excitement and dread for the day to come when they must leave behind this chapter of their lives.

 

 

XXX

 

 

**Graduation**

 

 

 

                        Suga’s stomach is knotted with butterflies as he steps up the stairs to receive his high school diploma.

 

                        This is it; he’s finished. He’s made it.

 

                        The vice principal smiles and shakes his hand, muttering a small word of encouragement.

 

                        There would be a final speech and thanks and their Karasuno days would be behind them.

 

                        He makes his way back to his seat and looks across the aisles to meet eyes with Kiyoko, Asahi, and Daichi. He shoots her a smile, wishing her luck with her speech.

 

                        The red balloons tied to each student’s chair dances and gleams in the sun.

 

                        When all the students have received their diplomas and Suga is trembling with the urge to cry, it is time for Kiyoko to take her stand at the podium.

 

                        She clears her throat, looks around at the teary faces of excited students, and begins.

 

                        “First, I just want to begin with... _wow_. This year has been a series of roller coasters and, looking back, it seems like yesterday when we had been dainty first years, afraid of the prospects to come.”

 

The teams peeks at them through the crowd, giving her strength to continue.

 

“Now, standing here, we can only look into the future. We can only think ‘what now’? What happens now? Where will I be months from now? Years? Nothing is certain. But what I do know is that I will miss Karasuno. I’ll miss the sun we hate in the summers and the quiet afternoons in the gym --well, not so quiet--”  

 

Laughs and cheers come from the audience.

 

“And I’ll miss the calming nights that smell like spring, the mountains that turn pink and tangerine at sunset. What’s more...I’ll miss, but never forget, the fighting spirit of our school and our students.”

 

Her voice trembles.

 

“Because we are the fallen crows who had risen past the ash, the many obstacles, and regained our ability to soar, above all else.”

 

A pointed look is sent to the team, to Suga.

 

“Thank you to everyone who made these years so bright: Vice Principal, Coach Ukai, Takeda-sensei, and the Boys Volleyball team for their outstanding effort and strive to the highest. You are all truly what drives the strength of the school. Thank you for everything.

 

And finally, to send the students out into the perceived ‘real world’, we have compiled every fear, hope, dream, and wish of each individual student and placed them within every red balloon. They are symbols of the past and what raises and what drags us down.”

 

The students untie their balloon, holding it in their fists that shake with anticipation. Kiyoko is crying.

 

“I hope everyone here remembers this moment, this feeling, this beauty of being a Karasuno crow. Thank you for these three years. _Fly._ ”

 

They release the balloons, sending a cloud of hot red into the sky of pinks and whites and blues. The audience erupts into applause, with many happy cries from the students who were leaping up with elation.

 

Among them, Suga buries his face into the crook of his elbow, sobbing and laughing. He feels hands on him, wrapping around his shoulders, hugging him hard. Asahi and Daichi, the team, his mother and father.

 

This was it, this was it.

 

He was complete; he had Daichi, his parents, his team, his friends. There was nothing else that he needed. It was perfect.

 

Up above, a pair of crows makes their way past the celebrating crowd and disappears into the vast blue.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, loves, only one last ending and goodbye to write! <3 <3 <3


End file.
